And it all ended in turmoil
by redhead.witch
Summary: Harry and Hermione had a little accident in the potion class... Nothing new, at least for Harry. They ended in the past, which welcomed them with big surprise, known as well as Marauders. It would only end in turmoil./ H/HR, LE/JP, SB/OC.
1. Trouble with potion

Harry was falling asleep. Even if he tried very hard, he couldn't stop his eyelids from closing. For this, he blamed Hermione. She was the one who had made him and Ron staying up late at night, doing homework. Snape's voice was slowly fainting in the background, much to Harry delight. After some fight, which he unsurprisingly lost, he decided that small nap wouldn't hurt, not really caring about consequences. He only wanted to close his eyes for a moment. He laid his arm on the tableand rested his head on them, slowly drifting away to dreamland...

"Potter!" Harry jumped, opening his eyes quickly. All he saw was black and he had to blink few times until the figure of Snape cleared itself. His only thought was 'Oh shit…'. The professor glare was making holes in his head and from the corner of his eye, he could see the smirk on Malfoy's face.

"It seems that you don't find my lesson very interesting." Snape continued, looking on him with disgust, but to this Harry was already used to. "But I understand, the celebrities like you shouldn't get overworked… at least in opinion of some people." Malfoy's smirk grew bigger and Harry felt an overhelming urge to hit him, just like Hermione had done in their third year… but he would do it much more harder. "Twenty points from Gryffindor, Potter, and detention with me at eight tomorrow. Be sure that you cancel all your interviews." Few of the Slytherins snorted at this, while Snape turned around to walk away.

Harry glared at the back of his potion professor's head. He knew few good hexes he could use on Snape very gladly, but hard jab in the rib tore his glare off Snape's head and he looked on his right where he met Hermione's glare. Why everyone had to be glarring at him recently?

"You should have known better, Harry." She snapped at him quietly, glancing on Snape to check if he was still near the blackboard, away from them. "Today, detention with Umbridge, tomorrow with Snape. You knew that we was supposed to have a meeting with the rest!"

Harry sighed under his nose. He knew that the next day they had scheduled the DA meeting. It was already postponed because of his detention with Umbridge, making Hermione angry, thankfully on the professor. Now they had to change a date again, but this time Harry knew that her fury was directed straight at him.

"I know Hermione, but I hadn't take much sleep because of homework you insisted on doing." He said, sitting straight. Somehow, he knew that Snape would use any reason to give him detention again.

"Don't put all fault on me, mister." Hermione snapped again quietly, trying not to draw Snape's attention at them. Ron was looking from her to Harry, as if watching ping-pong tournament. "I've got as much sleep as you did and you don't see me sleeping during classes."

"Hermione, give him a break." Ron said on the other side of Harry, standing in his defence. From experience, Harry had a bad feeling about this. "It's not our fault that we are not used to staying up late as bookworms are." As soon as he said this, his eyes widened and he looked worriedly on his best female friend.

Harry felt a big urge to facepalm himself. Or better, Ron.

"You little…" Hermione was not quiet anymore and Harry covered her mouth before she finished her sentence. He knew that when she got very angry, almost furious, she didn't care that much about words she used and showing that to Snape wasn't bright idea.

"Potter and Granger!" Harry closed his eyes exhausted. Trust Snape to saw when he was behaving in wrong way. "Another twenty points from Gryffindor. It looks like the only to keep order in this class is to separate you three, since Potter can't keep his hands to himself." Harry quickly took his hand from Hermione's mouth and blushed. "Granger, move to Malfoy, Weasley, go to Thomas, Longbottom sit next to our lover boy." Snape said glancing with the small, vicious smirk on Harry.

Hermione moved to Malfoy without enthusiasm in her moves, who fortunately was sitting before them. Therefore, Harry would have an eye on him, in case the blond ferret was trying to do something to Hermione. Ron sat with Dean. He feeling very sorry for his bushy haired friend but in the same time happy that he wasn't in her shoes. Harry looked up on Neville who took the seat occupied earlier by Hermione and smiled to raven haired boy. Harry answered the same. He really liked Neville, but he hoped that Snape planned only theory for this lesson, since the bou was terrible at potion making.

"Today we are going to do Felix Felicis." Snape said, looking on student with sharp eye. "Anybody knows what it is?"

Hermione's hand shoot up, in the same time as Malfoy's did. It wasn't big surprise to anyone when Snape chose his pupil to answer.

"Otherwise Liquid of Luck. Elixir of providing happiness to anyone who would drink it." Malfoy answered fluently.

"Good, ten points to Slytherin. Sonce the formula is not complicated, I hope that all of you will success in doing the potion. The ingredients are the blackboard, do everything according to instructions."

There was a lot of noise when every student move to take the ingredients. It wasn't that bad on the beginning, but good things last shortly, and Harry noticed that their potion had strange, sickly green color, and itstarted to gurgle. He had only time to push Neville away when it exploded, covering him in the liquid from head to toes. He heard Hermione's surprised scream, when she also was the victim of the flying liquid. Malfoy was more lucky. He was bending on the floor, looking for something in his bag. When he heard a scream of his temporary partner, he looked up annoyed and snorted in amusement, watching her and Harry, covered in green substance.W

Without hesitation, black haired boy moved to his friend to help her from the floor. He glanced on Snape, who was quickly coming in their direction. Harry's only thought, when he took Hermione's hand in his to pick her from the floor, was to be far away from the dungeons and Snape's rage.

As if on cue, he was blended by gold light, which which was surrounding him and Hermione. He felt hard push on his stomach.

Ron was looking at the light around his friends with worry and fear in his eyes. In the second after it appeared, Harry Potter and Hermione Granger suddenly disappeared from his sight.

* * *

_Revised: 12-22-2011_


	2. Unexpected reality

Harry's headache was so strong that he wandered if Dudley had sat on it by accident. He groaned, very keen to keep his eyes closed. He knew from experience that his pain would be doubled by the light. But then, his mind kicked on and everything that had happened came back to him.

"Hermione!" he sat upright suddenly, opening his eyes in the process. But he closed them again, when his pain was doubled. Not by light however. He had hit something, and it wasn't soft as he wished it would be.

"Bloody hell!" he heard the yell from the thing he collided with and, unwillingly, opened his eyes again.

There, sitting on the ground and massaging his head, ws boy around his age. Black, messed up hair was making him somehow familiar… Harry's eyes widened when the realization dawned on him. But the possibility for this to happen was less then zero. Even if he was in some miraculous way bring back to live, there would be an age difference.

"Calm down, mate." He knew the voice behind him very well. He turned his head around with shock. Sirius Black, in younger version, was standing there, in all his glory with cocky smile on his lips. "Prongs' brain is demolished enough as it is, there's no need to destroy it more."

Harry's eyes traveled again to his father side. James Potter was glaring on Sirius, still massaging his head. Harry was left in speechless state, wandering what the hell was going on. He decided that it had to be dream. But in dreams people don't feel pain… well, maybe with. It just didn't fit. the exception when they were mind linked with Dark Lord. But he was sure that there is no way that Voldemort would have merry time and give him the possibility to meet his father, even in dream.

"Anyway, what's your name?" James asked, looking at him curiously. "I'm sure that I've never seen you in Hogwarts before."

"Harry… Parker." He answered, in last moment remembering about changing his last name. Sothing told him that the truth couldn't be told. At least, until he found out why the whole world had just gone crazy. "We are transferred students…" he decided that, taking into account his state of mind, the explanation was good enough. Even Hermione should be proud. Talking about Hermione… Harry looked around anxiously and saw her not too far away, lying unconscious on the floor with a blond haired boy kneeling next to her. One more was standing on the side, looking on her strangely.

"Your friend is fine." the younger version of Remus Lupin said, noticing the worry in Harry's eyes. "She just hit her head pretty hard, but should wake in few minutes."

"That's good…" Harry nodded his head with relief.

His eyes traveled to the last boy in the corridor. He felt so overhelming urge to kill the little coward right here and there, again all consequences put aside. He always acted before thinking, after all. But before he could what he had planned, the voice of Sirius distracted him.

"You've got really cool scar over there, you know?" the boy said, pointing to his forehead with his finger.

Harry's hand automatically move to his hair and he move them a little to hide his bolting scar. He hated when people noticed it, pointing their fingers on it and whispering. He paid too big price getting this mark on his forehead to feel proud having it there.

"Yeah, I've got it after… some accident in the past." He answered Sirius, glancing again on his father.

He couldn't stop himself from doing it. Still, even if it was little strange, he couldn't say that he wasn't happy. Sirius opened his mouth again, but before the question left his mouth, small groan gain their attention. Harry collected himself from the floor and moved to Hermione, wanting to check on her. Remus moved aside giving Harry the space to kneel next to her. Hermione opened her eyes and concentrated her eyes on well known emerald eyes.

"Harry, what the hell happened?" she asked him, feeling slightly dizzy when he helped her up.

"I don't have any idea, Mione…" he answered her truthfully. "But I think that we have small problem here." He whispered to her, moving aside a little still with arm behind her back. She could now see four people standing behind him, looking on the two curiously. Hermione's eyes widened and she could only use phrase, which was already spoken by James.

"Bloody hell…" she whispered under her nose in shock and turned her head to Harry. "We need to see Dumbledore. Now."

Harry nodded his head and helped her to her feet, moving in the direction of Headmaster's office. Then he remembered what he had told the Marauders. As transferred students, they should not be able to know the way. He stopped and turned to the four boys.

"Can you show us the way to Headmaster's office?" he asked them.

He earned eager nods from James and Sirius. To be honest, they had potions at the moment, but it was far more interesting than sitting in dungeons.

"So, from what school are you two?" Remus asked interested, walking next to the pair of strangers.

"Beauxbatons" Hermione said.

"Durmstrang." Harry answered in the same time and they both looked on each other.

James, Sirius and Remus looked on them strangely, so they decided to correct themselves.

"Durmstrang" Hermione decided on Harry version…

"Beauxbatons" while Harry decided on hers. They looked on themselves again, while the four boys looked on them puzzled and a little suspicious. Harry understood them, since he would feel the same.

He hissed in pain when Hermione stood hardly on his feet when the others weren't concentrated on them for a moment. From experience, he knew what that meant. She was going to talk while he should simply shut up. He wasn't complaining, Hermione was always better in this than he was.

"I'm from Beauxbatons and Harry came from Durmstrang." She said looking innocently at the four boys, hoping that they wouldn't be asking more questions.

She and Harry needed to talk to Dumbledore first.

She clearly forgot that she was talking with Marauders.

"And how do you know each other?" James asked, titling his head to one side. Hermione was suddenly reminded of Harry when he was interested in something she was saying.

"It's not common to students from this school to know each other." Sirius added.

"Well, we were best friends before we started our magical education. Either of us wanted to break the contact, so we are still friends." She looked on the boys with the look Minerva McGonagall would be proud of, giving them clear message to drop the subject.

But Peter didn't catch it.

"But you don't have any accent." He said for the first time since Harry and Hermione literally fall from the heaven on them. Hermione moved her eyes on him and he took step back from her. "I-I mean… Beauxbatons i-is in French a-and Durmstrang i-in Russia…" he stopped talking, scared for his life. Harry almost felt sorry for him. He knew how it was to receive one of her infamous glares.

"We have been living in Britain." Harry said instead of Hermione. "Our parents get a work in different countries and we moved away."

That answer seemed to satisfy the Marauders. Maybe with exception of Remus, who was still looking at them, suspicion in his eyes. Harry hoped that he would drop the subject for now.

"Here we are." James said finally, when they stopped near the well-known statue of gargoyle.

"Who knows the password?" Sirius asked. Now when he mentioned it, Harry almost prayed for someone to answer.

"Sugar quills." Remus said and gargoyle moved from their way. His friends looked on him. "What? I had to visit him about… something important." He explained.

Harry looked on Hermione and she nodded her head. She entered the stairs leading to the Headmaster's office, Harry close behind her.

James, Sirius, Remus and Peter were looking at their back unitl the gargoyle closed. They all looked at each other.

"I think that we have some secret to reveal." James said to the rest, who nodded with enthusiasm.

_**HPHG****HPHG** **HPHG**_

Meanwhile Harry and Hermione were slowly walking up the stairs, planning what to say to Dumbledore.

"It looks like we are in the past." Hermione said the obvious thing, suddenly nervous.

"No shit, Sherlock." Harry said ironically. He was little shaken by seeing his father and much angry after seeing Pettigrew.

Hermione glared on him but her face softened by the look on his face. She put her hand on his shoulder in comfort and he looked up at her.

"I know that it is hard to you, but you need to be strong." She smiled on him reassuringly. "Remember that I am here with you and we will go through this together." Harry answered with little smile. Not knowing how to show his gratitude, he hugged her when they stopped in front of the doors leading to Dumbledore's office. Harry pulled away and looked on Hermione.

"We need to talk with him." He said and she nodded, knocking on the door.

"Come in." they heard familiar voice and, taking deep breath, Harry entered the office.

He looked around the office with interest, but it seemed that Dumbledore wouldn't change much in his office the future, maybe only add few more strange and interesting in the same time things. But everything was the same, together with phoenix sitting on his usual place. The Headmaster himself didn't look different from what Harry remembered, his beard was only a little shorter. Blue eyes were watching them with interest and slight surprise in them.

"I'm afraid that the pleasure of meeting you two wasn't granted to me before." He said, smiling politely. "Would you mind telling me your names?"

"I'm Hermione Granger and this is Harry Potter." Hermione answered to him. She knew that in front of Dumbledore, hiding any secret would be only a waste of time. She always wandered if the man was reading people's minds, since he knew when they lied every time. "We both are here because of the little accident..." she trailed off.

Harry decided that 'little' was the biggest misunderstanding made by her since they met.

"Potter?" Dumbledore looked at him with unreadable eyes. "Indeed, there is an unmistakable similarity between you and James Potter. Are you related to him by any chance?" he asked, a suspicion growing inside. He knew by the fact, that James was the youngest member of his family, without any cousins close to his age.

"Yeah." Harry answered looking straight into blue eyes, curious about the old man reaction to his next words. "I'm his son."

Dumbledore, for the first time in his life, didn't do good work at hiding a surprise from showing itself on his face. He looked on the boy closely, trying to detect any lies. The resemblance to the men from Potter family was clearly visible in the young fellow in front of him, he had to be member of the family. But James was definitely too young to be a father. They both seemed to be the same age. Unless…

"We are from the future." Dumbledore turned to the other teenager in the room, slightly confused.

The time-travels weren't very popular and easy to accomplish, especially to young kids. It was very dangerous, especially with long- distanced travels, because the possibility of something going wrong was very high.

"We had this accident during our potion class. We were supposed to be doing Felix Felicities, but something went wrong with Harry's potion and it exploded…" She didn't care about boy's glare. "When we woke up we were here, and I can't think of any potion which could do that, it's just impossible."

Harry realized that Hermione was little scared and confused by the was she was talking faster, making less sense. She always did that when there was something unknown to her.

Dumbledore looked on them seriously, still suspicion. It was dark time after all, gaining someone's trust was very hard thing to accomplish. Dumbledore had seen many people who were fooled but act of Death Eaters in disguise. He also knew what had happened to them after that. As the Headmaster he was responsible for his students' well being. He couldn't allow himself to do any mistake.

"Is there anything that can prove your words?" he asked, his eyes never leaving two teenagers.

Harry and Hermione exchanged loooks. This caught them by surprise. It wasn't unexpected, however, but then hadn't thought about it at all. How they could prove that they are from future? The things they were able to say would only confuse the man more, making him suspicious even more. Suddenly, Hermione broke into big smile.

"I know!" Harry jumped a little at her loud voice and Dumbledore's attention was turned to her. "There is a spell to identify a witch or wizard by revealing their parents' names. I have read something about it once." She stopped, thinking and trying to remember more about the spell, while the older man was watching her with slight amusement. "I can't remember how to cast it…" she added disappointed after a moment.

"Fortunately, I have the knowledge needed to cast the spell you were talking about, Miss Granger." Dumbledore said, moving up from his chair. "Mister Potter, if you could." he motioned to Harry to come closer to him.

Harry glanced at Hermione and moved to the Headmaster. The older man took out his wand, still watching the boy in front of him with his blue eyes. Pointing it to his chest, where the heart was, he spoke clearly three words:

"Mater Facietis Apparento."

Harry watched interested a golden smoke which came out of his it was free, it formed something similar to roll. After a moment, the words started to appear on it:

**_Name: Harry James Potter_**

**_Date of birth: 31 Jule 1980_**

**_Mother: Lily Rose Evans-Potter_**

**_Father: James Henry Potter_**

**_Status: Half-blood_**

Dumbledore inspected the words carefully, his eyes moving to Harry's face after he made sure, that there was no mistake. But he knew very well, that the spell he just used wouldn't be fooled in any way. He nodded at the boy after a moment, indicating that he could move.

"Miss Granger, if you would." Dumbledore said to Hermione. In a second she was in place which harry was previously occupying. Dumbledore repeated the spell and watched the words:

**_Name: Hermione Jane Granger_**

**_Date of birth: 19 September 1979_**

**_Mother: Evelyn Elizabeth Maclean-Granger_**

**_Father: Richard John Granger_**

**_Status: Muggle born_**

It was enough proof to him. They were saying truth, it seemed. Even of it was unbelievable and strange, they still were from future. And one of them was a son of the student. Dumbledore took his sit behind his desk, before looking at them with serious look on his face.

"It's enough proof for me. We have to still figure a way how to sent the two of you back to your times. It's not safe to stay in other reality for too long." He said, resting his hands on desk. "Seeing as the whole accident was caused by a potion, I will speak with our potion master to ask if he can find anything to help you. I will contact you two as soon as there will be any progress. Now, to which house do you belong in you times?" he asked.

"We are both Gryffindors, fifth year." Harry answered, relieve in his voice. As long as they had Dumbledore's help, they were saved. Remembering something, he added. "And I introduced myself as Harry Parker to the Marauders."

"Then you have already met them… I'm positive that it would be the best to place you in the same house." Dumbledore said, for the first time since finding the truth, smiling on both teens. "And one more thing…" when he had their attention, he added, his smile disappearing. "None of the students can know about who you are and where you are from. The timeline can't be messed up in any way, do you understand?" he looked on them sternly, and when they both nodded seriously, he smiled again.

"It seems to be time of dinner." He said, and Harry and Hermione both caught the meaning of his words. The meeting was over. They moved to the door "Enjoy your meal."

They said their goodbyes to Dumbledore and went out from his office. Hermione could see the new enthusiasm and spark in Harry's eyes. He looked far more happy and alive than ever.

"You know, I have always dreamt about meeting my parents. But I always dismissed the thought, because I knew that it was impossible." He said, smiling broadly at the opportunity given to him. Hermione also smiled, seeing his happiness.

"Harry, you have to be careful." She looked on him with serious expression on her face, loosing her smile. "We can't messed the future and if any little detail will be given to any of them..."

"I know, Mione, I heard Dumbledore." Harry stopped himself from rolling his eyes.

"I hope that nothing will go wrong." She sighed and went out on the corridor when the gargoyle opened itself for them.

The Marauders were waiting on them in the same place where they had left them. It looked like Sirius got bored or tired of standing, since he was sitting on the floor with his bag under him, while the rest of the boys were leaning on the wall.

"So, how was it?" James asked both teens with smile, mischievousness clearly visible in his hazel eyes . Actually, he had already started planning some pranks, in which his and Harry similarity would be handy. "To which house were you sorted?"

"Gryffindor." Hermione answered. Playing as any newcomer could, she added a question on her own. "Can you tell as something about it?"

"Well, my lovely new friends, it's the best and most famous house among others in Hogwarts." Sirius answered, picking himself up from the floor and moving to stand next to her. It can't be any other way, because we are there also."

"Oh, joy." Hermione muttered under her breath, not sure if she was glad about the fact anymore. Some of the stories heard from older Sirius came into her mind. She always thought that Harry and Ron were bad enough to deal with, but now, with the Marauders around, it would be far worse.

"We are going to have so much time." James added, his smile getting bigger as he put his hand on Harry's shoulder in friendly way. "Don't you think so, mate?"

"I'm sure we are." Harry smiled. He knew that he would enjoy the time spent in the past with all his heart.

_Meanwhile in 1995…_

Sirius Black was spending his time in the living room of his house with Remus Lupin when something strange happened. He get suddenly very dizzy and blackness overtook him for a moment, when memories, newly acquired, came into his ming. When it stopped, he shook his head to clear it and push the dizziness over and moved his eyes to his friend.

"Did you…"

"Yeah…"

There was only one question both of them could think about at the moment.

"How the hell is it even possible that they were there?"

"I don't know, Padfoot…" Remus tried to concentrate, and falling. There was only one way to do it, but it was impossible. "I think that we should talk to Dumbledore."

Sirius nodded and without hesitation moved to the fireplace. He always knew that his godson had this special ability to get into trouble, definitely taking it from his father.

* * *

_revised: 12-23-2011_


	3. Unwanted feelings and surprises

1995_  
_

Dumbledore was in his office, deeply engrossed into his thoughts. Snape had visited him as soon as Hermione and Harry disappeared in the golden light from the dungeons. Not soon after this, just like Remus and Sirius, he had new stream of memories coming into his mind. He sighed tiredly. It wasn't really good time for Harry and Hermione to go back in time. Not like there was ever good time to do that, but now, when Voldemort was back and his powers and followers were raising, it was even worse. If the Dark Lord found out about Harry's disappearance, he would move into action. Without The Boy Who Lived, their hope, they would be n very bad situation. And Dumbledore knew very well that the information about it would reach Voldemort very soon, seeing who was also there during the lesson.

Dumbledore sighed and massaged his temple. Sometimes he wandered if he was too old for this. But the need of being there when it ends was overhelming the need to relax quietly somewhere far away. He was present at the born of Voldemort and he wouldn't miss his defeat. Too many great people were already lost because of the Dark Lord and he wanted to stop him from killing more of them.

When the fireplace in his office hissed, he raised his tired blue eyes. He was observing the fire as it change into green color and soon enough, Remus Lupin showed himself in his office. Few seconds later, Sirius Black joined him. Dumbledore watched both of them with slight interest.

"How can I help you?" he asked politely. However, he already had the idea what they wanted.

"Proffesor, it's about Harry and Hermione…" Lupin started, but Sirius interrupted him without thinking.

"How is it even possible that they are in the past?" Dumbledore turned his eyes on him. His infamous Black's temper was always higher than his brother's was. "When did it happen?"

"I got an information about both Mr. Potter and Miss Granger disappearing from Professor Snape not long ago." He glanced on the clock in his office. "I think it two hours were in the middle of their potion class when it happened and we are now looking for the ex…"

"Huh!" a sudden shout from Sirius stopped him and he looked on the younger man a little surprised. "I know what happened! I'm sure of it!"

Lupin looked on him, worried and tired. He knew as soon as Snape's name was said that Sirius wouldn't let it go.

"If I may ask, Mr. Black, what do you assume happened?" The Headmaster asked politely, however little curious.

"It was Snape!" Sirius answered, pacing around the office. "He always hated Harry because of James and wanted to get rid of him as soon as possible. So when he found a way to actually do it, he decided to give it a try and bam!... he send Harry away." He looked on the other two men in the room waiting for their reaction. One was watching him with big interest and amusement twinkling in blue eyes while Lupin covered his eyes with his hand, shaking his head. Fawkes gave a strange sound from behind him.

"See, Fawkes agrees with me!" Sirius added triumphantly and turned to the fenix. "Good boy, keep going ." He patted the bird on the head and it looked on him strangely as if wanting to say: 'what are you doing, human?'.

"Padfoot…" Lupin only sighed tiredly. He turned his attention to Dumbledore, deciding that the best option is to ignore Sirius at the moment leaving him to his rambling about Snape being guilt. "Professor…" when the Headmaster turned his eyes from Sirius to him, he continued. "Do you have any explanation why Hermione and Harry were sent to the past?"

"I told you that…"

"We are not sure yet." Dumbledore interrupted Sirius before the man would accuse Snape again. "Professor Snape is currently examining the potion made by both Mr. Potter and Mr. Longbottom. If the boys mixed something incorrectly, he will find it. It would provide us with the answers we need."

Sirius went quiet at the serious expression went onto his face. He moved to stand next to Remus, looking on Dumbledore with worry in his grey eyes.

"Is there any possibility that Harry and Hermione… will never come back to us?"

Dumbledore sighed. He had worried it also. The possibility scared him a little, since he knew, that they all would be lost in the situation like this. He looked on the two younger men in front if him. He knew them since they were little kids, running around the school doing pranks on other students together with James Potter and Sirius Pettigrew. They both were watching him with hope visible in their eyes. Like always, they were waiting for them to calm their worries and give them new hope.

"I'm going to be honest with both of you." He answered, his eyes not leaving theirs. "I really have no idea what is going to happen with Mr. Potter and Miss Granger."

He was watching with regret as the hope disappeared from their eyes.

* * *

_Meanwhile in the past…_

"Wow, Dumbledore really is quick with arranging things." Sirius said when he, James, Remus, Peter and Harry entered the boys dormitory in Gryffindor's tower. Few minutes ago they had shown Hermione the way to girls' room, as she was still pretending to not knowing anything about it. Sometimes, she was a good actress, harry decided.

In their room, the extra bed for Harry was already standing there. Next to it was a trunk, which, as the time-traveler suspected, contained his clothes and books.

"Expected nothing less from him." James said, jumping on his own bad and putting his arms under his head. The rest of the boys did the same, and to Harry's luck his bed was situated between Sirius' and James'.

As it was natural to the boys their age, the next twenty or so minutes went by with talks about Quidditch, girls and Quidditch. Harry quickly found himself enjoying the companionship of the Marauders more than he expected from the start.

"Did you play in your school?" Sirius asked Harry, looking on him with interest.

"Yeah, it was one f the things I like the most there." He replied and smiled at the memory of his first play.

"You were in the team? On what position?" James asked, sitting on his bed with enthusiasm. Harry decided that his father was more excited about Quidditch than Ron was.

"Seeker." he answered, earning a complete attention of both James and Sirius.

"Tomorrow are tryouts to the Gryffindor's team." James said to him, smirking. "You up to it? The competition is pretty strong."

Harry also smirked. Modest he was always, but even he was aware of his flying abilities.

"I'll manage." He answered shrugging slightly.

"So, were you any good?" James continued asking him, everything connected with quidditch was his favourite subject.

"I was the youngest seeker in the history." He answered honestly. "I was chosen to the team when I was in my first year." When the others looked on him doubtfully he asked. "Ask Hermione if you don't believe. She knows everything about it."

As soon as he said that he kicked himself mentally. It wasn't the right thing to say.

"But I thought that she was in Beauxbatons." Remus asked, looking on him questioningly.

"Well.. yeah… but I have always reported her everything." He said hoping that the boys would be satisfied with his answer. He really had to pay more attention to what he was saying. Sometimes he was behaving more like Ron than himself, he noticed.

"Soooo…" Harry knew that the smirk on Sirius' face foreshadowed nothing good. He had already seen it on the face of older Sirius, and it usually made Mrs. Weasley very angry at him. "You and Hermione, huh?"

Harry looked at him, puzzled about what he was talking about.

"Me and Hermione what?"

Sirius glanced on James and this time both of them smirked. Remus only shook his head with small smile on his lips, already feeling bad for Harry. Peter was just quietly watching everything from his bed.

"This one completely denial, isn't he, Padfoot?" James asked. His arms were crossed on his chest when he moved to right side of Harry.

"Definitely, Prongs, definitely." Sirius answered, standing on the other side of the bed.

"But are you sure it's genuine? Maybe he is just pretending, trying to hide the truth." James bent over, trying to look closer into Harry' eyes.

Suddenly, he was reminded of one of criminal movies he had snatched a pick at Dursleys. The two of Marauders were behaving like cops during the interrogation. He was watching both of them, not knowing what to expect.

"I'm not really sure." Sirius also moved closer, inspecting him. "If he does, than he is good at it."

"Good at what?" Harry asked, already regretting the question.

"At hiding your feelings." James and Sirius answered together. Harry raised his brow, still not understanding their meanings. But he always was pretty slow when it came to feelings and stuff like that.

"What feelings?"

"Well… your love to Hermione, of course." Sirius answered with big grin on his face, his eyes sparkling with mischievous.

Harry blinked once… then again… and then again. He definitely hadn't seen that one coming. Sure, he and Hermione were often accused of many things, but to hear that from his future father and godfather only after few hours of first meeting was strange and disturbing.

"My what, pardon?" he asked them rather hesitant, just to make sure he heard correctly.

"It is denial, Padfoot. Definitely." James stated, straightening himself, his arms still crossed when he looked at Sirius.

"Of course. Now, when we pulled him out from the shadows of ignorance, we can move into the action." the other boy added, his smirk bigger than before. They were going to do whatever in their strength to made this good.

"Wait, guys." Harry interrupted them, anxiously. He didn't even know how they came up with the idea. "Listen, I'm not in love with Hermione, ok? You've got it all wrong."

He really felt like a kid among them when both Sirius and James patted him on the head with tolerant smiles on their faces.

"Sure, sure." even if his godfather said that, Harry had this bugging feeling that he was completely ignored.

"Don't worry, mate. Just sit calm and watch. We have everything covered." James added.

"What are you going to do?" Harry only sighed, defeated. He decided that it would be better to go with the flow. Like he had done so many times.

Seeing as they were still standing and he sitting, they looked down on him.

"Well, you should have paid better attention." Sirius lectured him seriously.

"We will help you and Hermione get together, of course!" On James' happy voice, Harry almost fell off his bed.

"I told you already that I'm not in lo…" he was silenced by a piece of chocolate, courtesy of Sirius.

"And we told you, just sit and watch." James said and together with Sirius, they walked away, talking to each other, completely ignoring the speechless boy.

Harry quickly gulped the chocolate down, but before he could said anything, both of them were gone.

Seeing the terrified face of Harry, Remus stopped his laughter and moved from his emerald eyes moved to him, he patted the raven haired boy in the shoulder.

"Don't waste you breath. Once they set their mind onto something, there is no way to stop them." He smiled at him reassuringly. "Let's go to dinner. The food is usually great." He moved to the door with Peter close on his tail.

Harry let his shoulder slumber in defeat. It was just great. His father and godfather decided to play matchmakers. For him and Hermione, of all people. What else would go wrong? He made a mental note to give Hermione a notice beforehand about it, before the Marauders move into action. Standing up from his bed, he followed Remus and Peter.

* * *

Hermione felt pretty nervous when she was left alone in front of girl's dormitory. She was going to meet Harry's mother, a person about whom she had heard so many things. In reality, she had always admired Lily Potter, for everything she had done to keep her son son safe. In Hermione's eyes, the older woman was an icon of real Gryffindor's strength and courage.

Taking big breath, she opened the doors and looked around. No one seemed to be there.

The room itself didn't look much different from the one she were five beds. Four of them had a signs of being used, so she deducted that the fifth one was belonging to her. Seeing the trunk next to it, she moved to examine the context. But before she could reach it, a voice stopped her from moving further.

"Who are you?" Hermione turned around quickly. She saw a girl around her age, with flaming red hair and emerald eyes. She recognized without doubt the future mother of Harry, the eyes were speaking for itself. They were watching her with surprise and confusion.

"I'm the new student. professor Dumbledore said that..." Hermione started but was interrupted.

"Oh yes, sorry, I forgot." Lily smiled for the first time, moving few steps closer to her. "Professor McGonagall was here just a few minutes ago and informed me about you arrival. This one was moved here for you." She pointed on the bed which Hermione had noticed earlier. " Anyway, nice to meet you, I'm Lily Evans." She extended her hand in greetings, friendly smile still on her face.

"Hermione Granger, nice to meet you too." Hermione said, also smiling and shaking her hand.

As she was a muglleborn, she could use her real name without afraid of messing anything.

"So, how do you feel about Hogwarts?" Lily asked, moving to her bed and pushing few books which were lying there to sit down.

"I was scared at the beginning. You know, new scenery, people. But I think that my worries were exaggerated." Hermione answered honestly. Well, Hogwarts had been her new school at one point of her life. She really felt the way she just described, but the fact that she was eleven back there wasn't important.

"It's to be pretty hard to change schools in the middle of term." Lily said, watching Hermione who nodded in answer.

"I only hope that it won't be that different from my previous school." The brown haired girl answered, still smiling a little. "I read some books about Hogwarts before coming here, you know, to have at least some background knowledge."

"Really?" Lily's green eyes sparkled with excitement. Something was telling Hermione that they would be friends in the future. "Which one was your favorite?"

"Definitely 'Hogwarts: The history.'" Hermione answered without hesitation. She knew the book by heart already, but it didn't stop her from reading it again. And again. It's the best book I've ever read."

"I think that too!" Lily exclaimed and sat straighter. After a short moment two girls were engrossed in conversation about books and lessons.

They were interrupted some time later, when another girl entered the room, completely occupied by some letter in her hand. Hermione looked closer on the rather… colorful girl, pink-orange-blue colored hairs. She reminded of someone very much, she just couldn't put her finger in who it was.

"Hi, Lily." She said almost automatically, without looking up.

"Eee… Cassie?" the redhead's voice was a little unsure when he called for the new arrived girl. When she looked up on her questioningly, Lily pointed to her head. "What happened to you?"

The girl, Cassie, blinked for a moment without understanding and lifted her hand to her hair.

"What are you talking about?" this time, she was pointed the mirror, which was hanging on the wall.

Cassie looked on herself in it and for a moment there was a loud silence in the room.

"I'm going to kill him!" her irritated shout was surely heard in the common room. "Black is going to be sorry that he was born!" stopping her furious screaming, she turned to Lily with pleading eyes. "Can you change it?"

Lily only smiled and rolled her eyes, standing up from her bed and moving to the girl.

"Don't you know it already?" she moved her wand and murmured something under her breath, and Cassie's hair turned to dark brown color.

"By the way, we have a new student in Gryffindor." Lily smiled, turning to the new girl. "This is Hermione Granger."

"We have new student?" dark brown haired girl asked surprised and smiled to Hermione. She extended her hand in greetings, just like Lily had done not so long ago. "Nice to meet you, I'm Cassie Potter."

Hermione for a moment thought that she had heard her wrong. But no, she was pretty sure that the girl said 'Potter'. She was just sitting on her new bed, speechless. Just a coincidence?

"Hello, Hermione?" she was snapped back into reality by Lily, who waving her hand in front of her face, slight worry on her face.

"Are you by any chance related to James Potter?" she asked Cassie, looking closely on her.

"Don't tell me that you already met my brother?"the girl rolled her eyes and smiled wider. "If he did something to you, I apologize. He is rather stupid, you know."

"Oh yeah, I forgot to tell you about the Marauders." Lily slapped her forehead with a sigh. "keep away from them, I warn you. They are all devil's descendants."

"Hey, you are aware that you insulted me too in a way?" Cassie gave Lily a hurt look.

Now it was clear who she reminded Hermione of. Seeing as he looked almost the same as James, minus the hair and eyes, which were striking blue, she was also very similar to Harry.

"Not my fault that you have devil's genes, sorry." Lily answered and turned to Hermione. "So, where did you meet the Marauders anyway? If you met Potter, than you met the rest. They never move separately."

"Me and Harry bumped into them short after our arrival." Hermione answered and when Cassie and Lily looked on her puzzled, she explained "Harry is my best friend. He also moved here and is staying with the Marauders, as you called them."

She was surprised by Lily's sorrow face and a pat on the shoulder from the witch.

"I'm really sorry for your loose." Hermione was confused by her words. What loose? She looked on Cassie, hoping that the girl would provide her with an answer.

"Lily believes that everyone who come in contact with Marauders are lost to the world." She explained, rolling her eyes. "There is a big hole in her theory, since I have known James even before I was born and there is nothing wrong with me."

"At least you think so…" Lily muttered under her nose but loud enough to be heard. She earned a glare from her friend.

"Well, anyway." she added, completely ignoring it. "I think that we should go to the Great Hall, you must be hungry?" she asked Hermione. Her stomach answered for her. "I think that it's my answer."

Three girls laughed and moved out from the room. Hermione couldn't help but think how Harry would react at the news. Why everyone, including Remus and Sirius, had hidden from him the fact that he had an aunt from his father side?

* * *

_revised: 12-23-2011_


	4. The Girls' Manual

As always in the time of dinner, Great Hall was full of hungry students. Harry looked around, interested. He recognized few of them, remembering them from future as the parents of his housemates. The round boy sitting two sits from James had to be Frank Longbottom, Harry decided, since he looked very similar to Neville. Frank laughed at some joke someone said and Harry felt his heart sank when he remembered what the Fate was holding for the man. He didn't want to think about it, really, but when he was looking at James, he felt like crying about the future of his father, who was going to be dead in only few years. Because of him. And there he was, in the past with the possibility to change the future. But Dumbledore banned him from doing so. Harry suddenly felt an anger deep in his heart toward the old man, even if it wasn't really his fault.

Suddenly he felt the hair on his neck standing up. Someone was watching him. He looked around and met a pair of dark eyes, looking on him unfriendly and suspicious. The eyes were connected with black oily hair and pointed nose.

"What are you looking at?" James asked, noticing Harry's look. "Oh, Snivellus!" he smiled wildly and waved happily to the Slytherin, who in answer scowled and turned around. "Keep away from Slytherins, mate. They are the worst plague of this school and we don't want to any Gryffindor to catch the disease." He added, patting him on the back encouragingly. "But now, moving to more important matters…" he paused and looked on Sirius. The other boys was furiously writing something down on a piece of parchment. Harry tried to sneak a glance.

"Huh! Finished!" Sirius exclaimed happily, picking the paper up with proud in his voice. Harry looked on him, wandering what would it be. Surely it wasn't the Marauders Map. Somehow he suspected they it wasn't written at the dinner.

"So Harry, dear boy." James started, creepy smile making it's way on his lips. "We took the matter of your feelings closely to our golden hearts…" Harry groaned hearing that. Ok, so it really wasn't connected to Marauders Map but to his non existed love-life."And we prepared something that should help you swoon every girl from her feet."

"And it should help you understand how they work." Sirius added and handed him the paper

It was titled: 'Girls' Manual!". Harry looked up on Sirius and wandered if the man was seriously crazy at one point of his life.

"Here boy, don't be shy." the grey eyed boy shoved the paper closer to him. "Read this and put your love into action!"

Not really getting a grip on what Sirius was saying to him, Harry concentrated on the paper in his hand.

**Girls' Manual!**

_1. She is always right._

_2. If you feel that you have solid arguments and are willing to engage in debate with her, come back to point 1._

_3. Once a week remind your girl that you like her._

_4. Completing step 3, you should avoid any finesse, if possible. She prefers a direct statement, "I love you", addressed personally to her. Less direct form can not gain the expected effect._

_5. In the case of asking questions, you should not expect her to answer straight away. Empirical studies have not shown any link between the asked question and the answer received._

_6. To increase the chances of getting answer to asked question you should formulate it as clearly as possible and be sure to use complete sentences. Example: the question "Why" is formulated incorrectly, as each girl does not respond "because", and it seems that this reaction is a conditioned reflex._

_7. Every question should be asked separately. In the case of several questions at once she will respond (or not) only on the last or the least important one._

_8. Once in a while she asks the question "Do you like me?" The answer to it should be "YES"._

_9. After answering the question described in section 8, she will ask another: "Why do you like me?". The answer to this question should focus solely on the girl's beauty. Statements such as "Because you'e valuable," "Because you're smart" are not harmful, but do not affect the intended effect._

_10. The worst way to iritate or angering the girl is a hint of 'emotional immaturity' and 'childish behavior.' For your own safety , this type of information should be transmitted not directly but through a letter, owl or her best friend._

Harry finished reading and looked up on James and Sirius, who were waiting on his reaction eagerly. he was sure like hell that Hermione would hexed the three of them into oblivion if he ever decided to follow this steps. Even he knew that the steps provided to him by his father and godfather were crazy. He glanced from the corner of his eye on Lupin, who looked rather amused by the manual.

"Padfoot, where did you get this?" he looked on Sirius, who shrugged in answer.

"You know, with the amount of girls I have been dating I have to have some modus operanti." He said nonchalantly. It answered Remus' wanders why every girl Sirius had was a stupid bimbo.

"Anyway." James cut in, smiling broadly on Harry. "We decided that if you memorize it, our secret mission would be simpler to achieve."

"Ah... thanks guys for your work, but I'm not so sure about this. You see, I think…" He stopped dead when the paper suddenly disappeared. He looked on his empty hand surprised and confused and turned his head to James and Sirius. Both of them were looking on something behind him, looking slightly scared.

"What dear James got here…" female voice behind him asked and he turned around to look who it was. The girl with brown hair and blue eyes, who was looking strangely familiar, was holding the paper.

But what was more interesting to him at the moment, was his mother who was standing behind her together with Hermione. Something stirred in his heart and it took all his willpower to not jump up from his sit and hug her.

"Girls Manual?" the brown haired girl continued, looking on the paper strangely, but still there was an amusement in her eyes. "James, are you that desperate…." She moved her eyes on Harry and took a second look, before saying. "Wait, you are not James."

Sirius, Peter and real James snorted at this, earning girl's attention. Prongs was sure that if his own sister mistaken them, the rest of school would also do that.

"What's this crap?" she asked, this time addressing the Marauders, but with hint of humor in her voice.

"Well, you see, dear Cassie." Sirius started, standing up and moving next to the girl. "Our dear friend here- Harry Parker, by the way, but you don't know him, we will talk about it later- want to get the girl of his dream."

"I told you that…" Harry started irritated, moving his eyes from Lily to Sirius, warning him from saying anything.

"And because he is too shy…" James cut in, standing on the other side of the girl. "He asked for our help."

"I didn't…"

"And we, being the angels we are, agreed to help him." Sirius finished and looked proudly on the paper in Cassie's hand. She snorted and rolled her eyes, hearing what he just called themselves.

"And in you really think that this crap would help him?" Cassie laughed and handed the paper to Lily and Hermione. "Let's ask other girls about their opinion."

James moved to snatch the paper before Lily had a chance to read it, but one glare from redhead stopped him. He glared in return on Cassie who only smiled sweetly at him.

Harry watched curiously as Lily and Hermione were reading the paper. He couldn't say he was surprised when their eyes narrowed at point 9 of the Manual. They shifted their glares on two standing Marauders after they finished.

"Potter, do you seriously think that every witch is some stupid bimbo?" Lily asked, her emerald eyes glaring on the boy.

"Well, no…" James stammered a little under her glare. "You are the one and million, Lily-love, I would never ever think about you like that!"

"I warn you, don't call me that!" Lily fumed angrily. "Really Potter, do me a favor and use your brain sometimes." she turned to Harry, and her face broke into polite smile. "Oh, you must be Hermione's friend. I'm Lily Evans." She extanted her hand to him.

"Harry Parker." He said and shook it, also smiling and remembering about his fake name.

If he didn't know already that his parents started dating in their seventh years, he would be very concerned about their relationship.

"You should stay away from this guys." Lily added, glaring on Sirius, James and Peter, who ate calmly his dinner, not paying attention to what was going on.

"I will keep it on my mind." Harry answered, still smiling slightly, and Lily sat next to Remus, taking some book from her bag.

He turned his eyes to Hermione. His friend was looking at him with amusement, still holding the paper.

"Honestly, Harry." She said and took a place next to him. "I didn't know you were so desperate about getting a girl. I would help you if you told me." He glared playfully on her but she turned her eyes on the paper again. "At least I wouldn't give you some... nonsense as this one." She pointed on the infamous point 9.

"You should be happy that you don't know the origins of this list." He answered her, shaking hes head. "I swear, I thought that Ron has craziest ideas ever, but this two are a whole universe worse." He pointed on Sirius and James.

Hermione laughed, but sobered quickly when something came into her mind.

"Harry, I need to tell you something." She leaned to him, wanting to share her newly acquired information about Cassie, but was stopped as soon as she opened her mouth.

"Sirius Black, I swear to you that I'm going to kill you!" they turned their heads in the direction of loud voice.

Cassie was pointing her wand on Sirius' chest, her eyes glaring dangerously on him. James moved to the side, not really wanting to participate in the event. He knew better.

"What the hell did you do to my hair earlier?"

"It worked?" the words came out from James before he could stop himself, but he quickly shut up when she glared on him. "I mean… W-We… He… I… I think I'm hungry." He took his previous place near the table, turning his back to the scene behind him. Really, he didn't want to be a witness of his sister murdering with cold blood his best friend. It would be traumatic. And he didn't need shock like that in his life.

When Cassie's glare turned to Sirius again, he gulped frightened. Of course, he had been in situations similar to this one during the summer, but back then, the girl was banned from using her wand. Not it was on definitely different level.

"I'm waiting, Black."

"Well, you see, we had to… check if our newest prank works, and you were at hand…" Sirius winced visibly when his mind registered what he just said. It wasn't good.. "I-I mean…"

"So I was your guinea pig?" Cassie asked, strangely calm.

"No, of course not!" he shook his head, making innocent puppy eyes, and elbowed James in the head.. "Little help here, mate." He whispered.

"Sorry, deal with her alone, it was your idea after all." James continued his eating, not even turning around. "I don't want to die before I have children with my sweet Lily."

"Traitor." Sirius muttered and concentrated his attention on Cassie again, trying to find a way out. "Look, Cassie, I'm really sorry… it won't happen again, I promise!" he looked on pleadingly and she raised her brow on him.

"You know, I would believe you…" he looked on her hopefully "...but I'm not that stupid."

She moved her wand swiftly and little pink dogs started running through Sirius' hair, messing them in the procces.

It gained a lot of laugh from the rest of Gryffindors, especially the look on Sirus' face. James, deciding that murdering someone wouldn't cause the laugh, turned around and snorted amused.

"That's bloody brilliant, Cassie!" he managed to get out through his laugh.

"Oh, it's not over yet, don't worry." She smiled at him sweetly, stopping his laughter at once. He knew the smile perfectly well, since it mirrored his own. And when he had this smile... nothing good was going to happen. She repeated the move with her wand and the dogs appeared on James' head, this time blue one.

He tried to look on his head, but didn't manage to do so.

"It's ticklish!" he shouted, looking on Cassie with reproach.

"I know." She smiled, shrugging and shoulders.. "Oh, and don't move too close to each other."

"Why?" Peter looked puzzled by her statement.

"Because, dear boys, pink dogs are girls, blue one-boys. When they are close to each other, they are so overjoyed by the meaning that they..." she yanked Sirius' tie, bringing his head closer to James' and all of them could hear the barking of song 'Baby, it's you'.

Gryffindors erupted again in laughter, but it was nothing new. Some time later, Cassie had to take the spell off, since it was becoming irritating, especially when James and Sirius moved closer on purpose to make the dogs barking.

"The pranking thing surely is going in your blood, Prongs." Remus smiled while shaking his head.

Harry looked on him confused, not really sure what he meant.

"Right, sorry, because of Black I forgot to introduce myself." Cassie exclaimed, slamming her forehead and turning to Harry with extended hand. "I'm Cassie Potter, cursed with the fate of being a sister of the prat over there, nice to meet you."

Harry took her hand with widened eyes, not really knowing what he was doing. It was the first time he had ever heard of James Potter's sister.

* * *

In the year 1995 Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, Severus Snape, Albus Dumbledore and many other people, who had know Potter Family in any way, were graced with new wave of forgotten memories. It was just as if they were blocked, hidden behind some invisible wall made in their minds.

The greatest shock, however, was present in Sirius' and Remus' eyes. They were looking in front of them, speechless and stiff.

"Cassie…" Sirius managed to whisper, taking a place on the chair, his legs shaking.

"How we…" Remus also sat down, not able to stand any longer. "How did... How could we forgot about her?"

Dumbledore himself was for the first time in his entire time completely speechless and couldn't really think about anything. He knew very well who Cassie Potter was, of course. Twin sister of James. She would be Harry's aunt if not for the fact that she suddenly disappeared, together with all memories about her, in the Marauders' fifth year. He closed his eyes, trying to concentrate and think about it. No matter, however, how hard did he try, memories about the girl stopped suddenly at one point of his life.

"Professor. What's going on? What happened to Cassie?" he looked on the older man, awaiting the answer, devastated look in his eyes.

Dumbledore, in reality, had no idea how to answer him. The possibility was only one, and it didn't make him feel better. The only logical reason behind all this was memory charm, strong enough to rub out all memories connected with one person. Only one person was able to cast that powerful spell, beside him himself. He was sure that he hadn't done it, so it only left Voldemort as the culprit. But why the Dark Lord had the need to make the fifteen year old girl disappear suddenly? And why it was so important to make everyone forget about her?

"I have not the idea, Mr. Black." he answered finally, deciding that he needed more information to say them anything for sure. "Mind telling me what was you last memory about Miss Potter?" he asked, looking at them with serious eyes.

Both Sirius and Remus thought about, concentrating hard.

"She was furious about me about something." Sirius said finally, with his eyes closed in thought. "I played some prank at her. I think that I ripped her bag or something." he smiled slightly at the last memory.

Remus chuckled sadly, remembering the same thing as his friend.

"The same here... no wait!" he shouted suddenly, gaining the attention of both men in the room. "I met her some time later, she was going to Hogsmead with special note from some professor to make arrangement for him. I don't know what it was, though."

"By any chance, do you remember the name of the professor?" Dumbledore asked, watching the man closely. t could be vital point.

"It was Professor…" he thought deeply, trying his hardest to remember. "Morstime, the DADA's professor."

Dumbledore noted his head, remembering the mentioned professor. He remembered that Morstime resigned from his position soon before the end of fifth year, giving his wife's health as the reason. At that time, all of them seemed to forget about Cassie already.

"Do you think that he is the reason why Cassie disappeared?" Dumbledore looked on Sirius, who asked the question.

"What I think, dear boy, is that we need to find professor Morstime to find out." He answered. "May I count on your help in this task?"

He looked on both of them and they nodded their heads without hesitation. There was no other option, she was... had been, their close friend.

* * *

Old man with wrinkles all over his face opened his eyes, looking blankly at the ceiling. The old memories, never forgotten and never stopped being regretted, came into his mind. He closed his eyes with heavy sigh and a tear rolled down his cheek. He would never be described by people who knew him as a bad person. But in his opinion, he did something what would always making him one. He never regretted anything more than the thing he did some years ago, and Voldemort make sure that he would remember this all the time. Cassie Potter was dead and forgotten because of him, and he would do nothing about that.

* * *

_revised: 12-26-2011_


	5. The sacrifice

Shock and disbelieve was clearly written all over Harry's feature when he was watching Cassie, his eyes wide. He didn't know what to do or say. Never before in his life had he heard about having an aunt from his father's side. He scanned her face. She was indeed very similar to James, only her hair were dark brown instead of jet black and her eyes were blue, what reminded Harry a little about Dumbledore's ones. He was completely speechless and his mind were blank for a moment. He wandered why the hell Dumbledore had never mentioned anything about it. More importantly, Why neither Sirius or Remus said something, they looked as good friends. He also thought why she had never shown in his life in the future, what had happened to her? She died during the war? That would explain why the remained Marauders weren't keen to talk about her, maybe the memory was still hurtful or something. But it didn't really made any sense to him. He remembered when together with Hermione they had found an article from _Daily Prophet _with the few pages long list of people who died fighting Voldemort. He was sure that surname 'Potter' would gain his attention, especially with unknown to him name. But in the future it was as in anyone knew about her.

He winced suddenly when sharp pain shot through his shin and he realized he had been watching Cassie too long to let it go unnoticed. He earned surprised looks from Lily, Remus and Peter, while both James and Sirius shoot him a suspicion once. The girl herself was looking a little uncomfortable and shifted from one leg to another, her hand still in his.

"Harry Parker, nice to meet you." he introduced himself and finally let go of her hand, what Cassie seemed to take with relief.

It really was strange when the guy looking dot to dot like her brother were watching her like some dumb-struck idiot. She didn't want to have a clone of James fancying her, it would be just too strange.

"I've never known that James has a sister." Harry added when she took her place next to Hermione.

Cassie looked on him and shrugged her shoulders, before glancing on her brother.

"I'm sure he forgot about his little fact. You know, his mind is a little damaged, so..." a small smirk made his was on her face.

"Hey!" James looked on her offended. "It's not me who had crazy ideas! Who decided to jump from the nine-meters high tree during the summer?" he pointed his finger on her.

"There was a lake under it!" she shouted back, taking an offence. "Anyway, I couldn't lost the bet with Sirius."

James blinked for a moment, taking the information in. Than, he looked on his best friend with slight glare.

"You made this attempt to kill my sister?" Sirius gulped almost invisibly, knowing how much overprotective James could be when it was about his sister.

"It wasn't my fault! We weren't thinking properly because of the Fire Whiskey and..." Cassie kicked his shin hard under the table and glared at him. It was supposed to be a secret between them.

"When the hell did you managed to make my sister drunk?" James was looking dangerously close to being pissed off, what never was good. "She's supposed to be an abstinent until her twenty-first birthday!"

"I can assure you, it was't her first meeting with an alcohol..." an apple met with his head pretty hard and he rubbed the place, avoiding Cassie's furious glare.

Great, he had made two Potters furious at him in the matter of a minute.

Harry was watching the situation slightly amused. He had always wanted to have a siblings, however he knew that it was impossible. Maybe that's why he loved Weasley family so much, because there were so many of them. He was still shocked about the discovery, there was no hiding, but watching the scene in front of him, he smiled slightly. Hermione seemed to noticed the look on his face, because she squeezed his hand lightly, comforting him in this silent way of her. When he looked at her, she smiled at him, giving him the note that he wasn't alone in this. He was very grateful that she was there with him.

Meanwhile, James, Sirius and Cassie were still discussing the meeting of Cassie with alcohol and the tree.

"It happened the night when you were out with your parents." Sirius answered on one of James' questions. "We were bored and went to Hogsmead..."

"You took my sister on a date?" James interrupted him, looking completely vivid. He always thoughtfully checked any boy who asked Cassie out, and almost none of them passed his examine for now.

Cassie, hearing the accusation, spit the pumpkin juice all over the table at Peter.

"You gone nuts?" she shouted at her brother, glaring on him. "We went just as friends, nothing more, you moron!"

"What did you expect me to think? Most of the time when a boy takes a girl to Hogsmead it's called date!" James shouted back.

"I expect you to not think at all!" she pointed her fork at him. "It have been good for you!"

Before James could say anything, a vice interrupted him. Harry, Hermione, James, Lily and Remus turned around to look at the person and James, Sirius and Peter glared at her.

"Well, well, well. How nice." Harry immedietly recognized the girl. It was Bellatrix Lestrange, Black yet, as he suspected. Behind her, there were a younger versions of Lucius Malfoy and Severus Snape. "It looks like our golden siblings have a little spat. Tell me, what is it about?" she smirked evilly on them, watching closely the group.

Harry almost snorted hearing the nickname for Cassie and James. How ironic.

Cassie put down her fork with resigned sigh.

"And here I hoped for clear air during dinner." she turned fully to Bellatrix, not standing up however. "Now it's full of dirty Slytherins' germs. How awful."

The Slytherin girl looked down on her, still smirking.

"Crafty like always, Potter? Wait until the Dark Lord will teach you a lesson." she said, her tone full of authority and self-consciousness.

"Sod off, Bella." Sirius glared on his cousin across the table. "What do you want here anyway?"

"Tsk, tsk, tsk." she waved her finger at him. "Didn't mother learn you not to interrupt ladies' talk?" she asked, moving her eyes on him.

Harry was watching everything quietly, even if he just wanted to stand up and hex the three of Slytherin into oblivion. But he controlled himself, Hermione helping him with his by squeezing his hand in his own.

"I see here only one lady participating in this conversation." Cassie said, smirk on her own on her face. "Scam from Slytherin didn't count, so sorry, Trixy, Sirius didn't make a faux-pas."

The Marauders snorted at her words and the nickname the Potter girl gave her in their first year. Bellatrix really hated it with all her heart when Cassie just loved it.

"Learn your place and talk to you superiors with respect." the future Death Eater and the pupil of Voldemort said without a smirk, resting her hand on her pocket.

Harry watched this alarmed. The situation was getting more serious and dangerous every second, and he didn't want anything bad to happen. He glanced on his future aunt, who had a puzzled face while looking on Bellatrix.

"Superior? Where is the said person?" she looked around then her place rested again the trio in front of her. "I can only see some cockroaches..." she added innocently.

Bellatrix made a sound similar to hiss.

"You bitch. You and your family are nothing than worthless blood traitors, associating with Mubloods. You all are the flaw at the purebloods' honor." she took her wand out.

In the blink of an eye, Cassie was standing in front of Bellatrix with her own wand pointed at the girl's throat. She was backed by Sirius, James, and to surprise of few people, Harry, who also took out their wands. The Gryffindor table fell silent, watching everything with bated breaths. The spat between both girls weren't new, but it was always interesting.

"Take the words about my family back, Black, or I swear you will regret to ever been born." Cassie snarled, furious and few people moved away when her eyes flashed dangerously. The Potter's temper was infamous.

Bellatrix laughed at her face.

"Do you really think I'm scared of you? You don't have enough courage to hex me, little girl." she moved even closed to brown haired girl, who was glaring at her. "Just wait until the Dark Lord get you into his hands. Of course, is he wants to dirt them with your unworthy germs."

To Harry's and Hermione's surprised, Cassie laughed, shaking her head.

"You should know by now that I'm not scared of Voldemort, Trixy." Bellatrix eyes flashed dangerously and Harry felt sudden respect to his aunt. "I'm fed up with your empty treats. You are always mumbling about what he would do, scaring others with his power acting all smug but I've never seen him fulfilling even one of your promises. Let me tell you something, Bellatrix. Your self-appointed master is nothing more but complexed, egoistic scam who can make others respect him only by threatening them. And the Death Eaters are even more pathetic, following his every meaningless order, acting as some flock of brainless puppets. That's his main problem. And that's why he will never gain the power over the wizarding or muggle world."

During her little speech, Bellatrix was getting more and more furious with every word. Finally, she lost it. Acting so unlike her, she forgot about her wand and just hit Cassie in the face with her fist and the gasps were heard from the audience. The girl stumbled back but regained her balance thank to Remus and Lily, who put their hands on her shoulders. James and Sirius in the meantime rounded the table, standing protectively in front of her, shielding her form any hexed and spells Bellatrix could put at her. The other twin was looking as if he was ready to explode, his hazel eyes flashing dangerously when VBellatrix pointed her wand at them, but another voice rang in the silence.

"Stupefy!" Harry acted without thinking when he saw that the Slytherin girl were opening her mouth. Before the spell hit her however, Lucius cast a protection barrier. The more gasps were heard and Harry wandered why the teachers hadn't interfered yet.

"You are the new student, aren't you?" Lucius' pale eyes rested on Harry, examining him. "We were debating on being friendly, but it looks like you already chose the side. Too bad you are going to lose."

"The only person who will lose is Voldemort." Harry answered, looking on his coldly. "He lack the most important knowledge to win the upcoming war." he missed the glance which some people shoot him. "And you will go down with him. "

"How dare you, you scam!" Bellatrix's fury turned in his direction and in the blink of the eye he found himself at the end of her wand.

"Cru-"

"Expelliarmus!" Hermione quickly disarmed the girl before she could finish the spell.

No one would attack her friend when she was on the watch. And if they did, they would face her wrath. Bellatrix glared on her furiously when the wand dropped from her hand and Hermione summoned it to herself before the Slytherin girl had a chance to pick it up.

"I advise you to leave when you have a chance." she said coldly, not the way Harry was used to.

"You are not going to win here anyway." Lily added, standing next to Cassie, who was holding her bloody nose.

"Don't even talk to as, you Mudblood." Lucius snarled, looking coldly on her.

He was silenced when hex of James, Cassie, Harry, Hermione, Sirius and Remus hit him square in the chest. Peter, who never was good t fighting, watched everything terrified. When he tried doing it last time, he had hit Sirius on the back instead of Snape's head.

Malfoy hit the wall with sickening thump and Severus and Bellatrix turned to the group.

"What on Merlin's beard is going on?" They all stiffened when McGonagall's voice rang behind them. They all turned and looked at her. Dumbledore was standing behind her, watching everything seriously. "Potters, Blacks, Lupin, Parker, Granger, Pettigrew, Malfoy and Snape, Headmaster's office. Now!"

Harry would be amused in any other situation by McGonagall's ability to say all their names on one breath. But he knew that they were in troubles, and he was slightly scared about it. He glanced on Hermione, who was looking visibly terrified. It was only their first day and they already managed to get into trouble.

* * *

_1995_

Finding Morstime wasn't very hard task. Remus learned that he was living in so small village far away from Hogwarts together with his wife. From what he gathered, they knew that he dropped his magic the day he had resigned from his position as a professor. As some of them stated, he was a wreck of the person he used to be. Sirius wanted to visit him as soon as he heard about his location, but Remus stopped him, deciding that they should inform Dumbledore first. The Headmaster was the best person when it came to interviewing someone after all.

Currently, they were sitting in the small inn, drinking coffee and waiting for Dumbledore to arrive. Sirius was impatient, shifting on his chair every few seconds, but knew better than going alone. He wanted to find out the truth about Cassie as soon as possible. He didn't tried to kid himself, he knew that the girl was already dead. The Azkaban changed him, he wasn't anymore the boy who would believe in miracle like this. No matter what they would do, Cassie was already gone and they would never talk again or play pranks, he would never hear her ironic and sometimes stupid comments anymore. But still, he wanted the truth. It was time they paid Cassie Potter the honor which she had been robed off for almost twenty years.

"Sirius, calm down." Remus was watching him silently until now, worried. "We will soon know everything, just wait for Dumbledore.

"I know, Moony, it's just..." Sirius run his hand through his hair, sighing irritated. "How could we forget? I'm asking myself all the time, trying to remember anything helpful, but there is nothing. She's our friend, Remus, James' sister. We shouldn't just forget about her!"

Remus sighed, regret visible on his face. It was the biggest mystery on his life. Now, that he remembered her, he missed Cassie very much too. She was always able to make the Marauders smile when they had problems of any kind and wasn't scared of anything. But he also knew that Sirius was affected by it even worse that he was. Cassie and him had always been close.

He wandered for a moment what to say to Sirius, but nothing came to his mind. Fortunately, he was saved by the bell on the door, which rang silently, informing about a new client. The remaining Marauders turned around and were left speechless.

Dumbledore went inside with polite smile, wearing shiny, violet jacket over yellow shirt.

"You think he borrowed it from Hagrid?" Sirius whispered and Remus snorted.

"More likely from Umbridge, she is rather fond of that colour." he whispered back.

Dumbledore finally reached their table, ignoring curious looks from others cllients, and looked on both men seriously.

"Should we?" he asked only, but both of them nodded eagerly.

Remus lead the way, according to the map he had gotten from someone who knew Morstime. Sirius couldn't stop himself, no matter how hard he tried.

"Nice suit, professor." he said finally, earning a glare from Remus.

"Why, thank you, Mr. Black." Dumbledore answered, his eyes twinkling. "I found it in some Muggle shop during one of my trips to London. I decided that the color is rather unmistakable, don't you think?"

"Certainly, sir, it is." Sirius answered, small smirk on his lips. Trust Dumbledore to find and buy something like this, even wear this to his own amusement.

When they reached a small cottage, they turned serious again. It looked so normal and peaceful, that the possibility of finding an answerd n the biggest mistery in their lives somehow didn't fit there.

Dumbledore moved first, knocking on the wooden door. Sirius took a deep breath, trying to calm himself, while Remus was watching impatiently, all of them waiting. After a few second, the door opened, revealing an older woman, who was looking on them curiously. Dumbledore knew that Morstime's wife was a Muggle, so he wasn't surprised when she didn't recognize him.

"Good afternoon, Mrs. Morstime. May I talk with your husband?" the Headmaster of Hogwarts smiled politely.

The woman smiled also, but didn't move from her place.

"Can I first ask about your name, sir?" she asked politely.

"Of course. I'm Albus Dumbledore, the Headmaster of Hogwarts." he introduced himself, observing the woman.

Her face changed from polite to shocked one. She quickly nodded her head, moving away from the door.

"I-I will inform my husband. Please, come in." she turned around and called her husband's name, while they came in.

In few seconds, the older man was going down the stairs, wandering what was going on. In reality, he was around fifty, but he looked at least seventy. The guilty caused his faster aging, but he didn't complain. He decided that was his punishment. Morstime stopped dead in his track when he recognized his visitors. of course, he expected them to come. But not so soon. Seeing Sirius Black and Remus Lupin again, after so many years, doubled his guilt. He could only imagine how hurt they were by his actions.

"Professor Dumbledore, Mr. Black, Mr. Lupin." he nodded his head, feeling a lot older than he was. He knew that the time to reveal his sins had come.

"Professor Morstime, it's long time since we saw each other." Dumbledore said, like always, politely. "I hope you are doing well."

Morstime nodded his head and moved to the small living room.

"With all due respect, professor Dumbledore, it would be better if we ditch small talks." he said, gesturing the three men to sit down on the chairs, as he did the same. "You are here because of Cassie Potter." he more stated it than questioned.

"Indeed we are." Dumbledore answered. Before he could say something more, Sirius interrupted him.

"What do you know about her disappearance?" he asked with hard look.

Morstime looked on him and sighed tiredly. He only hoped that Sirius Black would spare his life after hearing the story. He always knew that the young man had a hot temper, which would rivaling the one of Potter siblings.

"I know everything about it." he answered, and his wife sit down next to him, taking his hand into her own. "But before I'll tell you, please, remember, it's the most regretful thing I have even done. If I has any choice back then, I would have never done it."

He looked for a moment on the men in front of him, silent, collecting his memories.

"Few days before I started my job as a professor at Hogwarts, Voldemort attacked me and my family. My wife and children were kidnapped and I was devastated. I only wanted them back with me, safe and sound. i was determined to do everything to provide them safety they needed the most. And when I was told that I can safe them, I took the chance without hesitation." his eyes traveled to the window, watching small bird who was sitting on the windowsill, again thinking about the event from twenty years ago. "He gave me only one condition: I had to find a person suitable to help him in reaching his goal. Of course, it had to be someone powerful. The choice fell on either James or Cassie Potter, since they were from the most, next to Blacks, powerful pureblood family in the wizarding world. As a sacrifice, of course, he would use one of Blacks, who would be more than happy in helping him. But he decided to kill two birds with one stone. Killing someone who was strong enough to be a danger for him was very suitable."

"Wait." Sirius interrupted, his brows furrowed. "What sacrifice?"

Morstime turned his eyes on the younger man.

"Did you know anything about Horuxes?" he asked.

The knowing look passed through Dumbledore's features, while two younger men looked puzzled.

"Horuxes are the items into which a wizard can channel parts of his soul." Dumbledore explained. "In Voldemort's mind, it was the closest thing to being immortal he could gain."

"Exactly." Morstime nodded his head when Sirius and Remus exchanged glances. "But to manage it, he needed a sacrifice. A blood of powerful witch of wizard, but his own wouldn't work. The Blacks offered Bellatrix, but he didn't want to lose her, since she made a good material for Death Eater. He made small research. Both Black and Malfoy were given a mission of choosing one of the student to do it. From the beginning they were sure on Potter siblings. Not only they were strong, but also known to be zealous enemies of Voldemort. Bellatrix was always repartee on young Miss Potter, especially after their fight in the Great Hall." look of understanding passed on Sirius and Remus' faces. "I see you can remember it. After that, Miss Black was very determined to made Cassie a sacrifice. Voldemort agreed to that. My job was to 'deliver' her, without anyone being suspicion."

There were tears running down his cheeks, but he didn't care. Sirius' already had an angry expression, and Morstime knew it would go only worse.

"When the day arrived, I told Miss Potter that I would need her help in Hogsmead. She agreed without hesitation, she trusted me so much back then. It made things worse, but my family waited for me. I couldn't let them down. I saw you two having heated argument few hours before, so I was sure that she wouldn't ask any of you to come along." he looked on Sirius, who looked now slightly guilty. "The Death Eaters were already waiting when we arrived at place. They stunned her before she had a chance to protect herself, and took her to Voldemort's lair."

He stopped for a moment, taking shaky breath.

"I went with them, somehow, I could left her alone. Everything was already ready for a ceremony. Every Death Eater was there. The things which were going to be turned into Horuxes were already at their places. Bellatrix tried to humiliate Cassie when she regained her consciousness, but she didn't let her. Sh was fighting until the very end, not giving up. She didn't show her fear. I'm not even sure that she felt any."

"She was." Sirius interrupted, his voice husky. "When Cassie was very scared, she had a tendency to act courageous and bold."

"It explains a lot. I have never heard anyone talking like that to Voldemort. I think that, deep in her heart, she knew that there was no way for her to get out alive. She didn't stop herself and gave Voldemort the piece of her mind."

Morstime stopped again, remembering how strong the girl was. Not only in means of her magical power.

"How... how did he die?" Remus asked, shakily.

Morstime didn't want to tell them. Really, he knew that it would be hard. But they needed to know.

"Voldemort needed her blood more than anything else. They chained her to the wall, snapping her wand in half. He..." Morstime closed his eyes, playing the scene in his mind.

_Flashback_

_Voldemort was standing in the middle of his lair, triumphant smile on his face while he was watching Cassie Potter struggling to free herself form chains which were holding her to the wall. He moved closer to her, his steps slow, as if wanting to make the girl more frightened. But, to his astonishment, she didn't look scared. She was looking straight into his eyes, her chin up, eyes flashing dangerously. She was just like her parents, which he had a pleasure to meet already. He would kill them too, but not now. Henry and Elizabeth Potter would suffer more before he take their lives. _

_Voldemort stopped in front of the girl. _

_"Any last word before you will leave us forever?" he asked, smiling evilly, wanting to broke the girl before her death. _

_"Yeah. Say hi to James when he will be killing you." she answered, looking straight into his eyes. It was really surprising how much she believed in her brother's strength. _

_Voldemort laughed. The boy was was only fifteen. Did she really believe that he had any chance against the Dark Lord? The Death Eaters followed his laugh with their owns. _

_ "Don't worry, Miss Potter." Voldemort said, running small dagger in his hand over her cheek, leaving small, bloody line on it. "I will take care of him as soon as I'm done with you. You two will meet in afterlife soon enough." _

_"You won't be able to do anything to him. He is at Hogwarts. Dumbledore will never allow you to harm any of his student. Face it, Voldemort. Neanderthals like you will never be stronger than Albus Dumbledore." she looked in his eyes without worry. _

_Voldemort grimaced. He had expected the girl to be terrified, speechless from terror and stony still. But now, she was destroying everything. Making fun of him in front of his subordinates. How did she dare to talk back at him? _

_"It's not you concern. Soon, thanks to your blood I will be more powerful that you can imagine."_

_"It will never happen." she said, her voice loud and clear. "I tell you. The moment my blood will spill, you will be closer to the defeat than you expect."_

_The fire in her eyes and the strange flash in them made Voldemort silent for a moment. There was something off, he could tell. The girl was to sure about her own strength. But he pushed them aside. He knew that there was no flaw in his plan. Everything was going to be just as he planned. He laughed loudly. _

_"You are indeed a funny little girl." he said and his followers laughed. "You see, I forgot to mention a little fact. The moment your life leave you, the memories about you will be cleared from everyone's minds." when she looked at him shocked, he smirked. Finally he got to her. "Yes, Miss Potter. Your beloved brother James, your parents, you friends, they all will not even remember your name. You will never exist in their world. You know why it's going to happen?" he asked and didn't wait for her answer. "If no one remember you, no one will try to find what happened to you. And my plans will stay hidden, Dumbledore will still live in ignorance and delusion that he can defeat me."_

_He was watching her, expecting her to broke into tears or scream. But to everyone surprise, she snorted. _

_"You just said it yourself. You are too scared of Dumbledore to face him properly. You are pathetic coward, nothing more than a dirt on his shoe." _

_Voldemort had enough. The little scam shouldn't be so talkative. She should beg for her life. _

_"Say good bye to your life, Cassie."_

_He sand a dagger in his hand into her heart with an excited smile on his face. She was looking at him until the life disappeared from her eyes. Voldemort felt great satisfaction when Cassie Potter died from his hand. _

_End of flashback_

"It was just like he said." Morstime continued. "Cassie was forgotten. He made sure, that I would always remember that. I get my family back, just as he promised, but I was forbidden to tell anyone about the event. After everyone disappeared, I took her body and buried it. I quit the school. It was too painful to watch the students, especially James Potter, as he was laughing and living happily, not remembering his sister, which he loved with his whole heart." he finished.

He looked at them. Dumbledore had thoughtful expression on his face, few pieces of the puzzle connected with Harry's destiny finally fitting into places. Remus had shocked expression as he sink into his chair and hide his face in his hands. Sirius' looks were the worst. Morstime saw pain, betrayal, lost and regret in grey eyes. he knew that Sirius was very keen to kill him at the moment.

"Where is she buried?" he asked the man, hos voice shaking and husky.

"In the cemetery few meters from here." Morstime gave him a needed directions.

Sirius got out from the house without second glance on any of them. He just needed to be alone. He was walking quickly, the need to see it with his own eyes was overwhelming him. What happened to Cassie... he felt as if he was in guilt too. If he hadn't play this prank on her, she would have told him where she was going and he would made her take him with her. It would be different.

After few minutes he was standing in front of the cemetery's fence and took big breath. There weren't many graves, so he found the one he was looking for quickly.

_Cassandra Isabel Potter_

_27 March 1960 - 12 January 1975_

_Beloved daughter, sister, friend_

_Evil never wins against true faith_

Seeing this, Sirius finally let his tears drop. That's how Dumbledore and Remus found him some time later, when they decided to come back: kneeling in front of Cassie's grave, crying with his head down.

* * *

_revised: 27-12-2011_


	6. Matchmakers again

_**Hi folks :D**_

_**Thanks so much everyone who reviewed. It really makes me want to write this story. I only hope that more people would do it :D**_

_**Anyway, this is new chapter, hope you will like it.**_

_**And I don't know when I will posted next one, the exams are closer and I have to learn. I'm really sorry, but I think that 7th chapter will be updated after two weeks from today. Really sorry to this who like it.**_

_**So, please read and review for me, I will be really glad :D**_

_**Sight-of-better-future ^.^**_

_**HPHG**__**HPHG** __**HPHG**_

It took some time to Dumbledore and Remus to take Sirius home. They spent two hours on the cementary, Remus fighting with his tears, Dumbledore with regretful look on his face, Sirius letting his tears drop freely. They all felt anger building inside them. One more thing added to the list why to hate Voldemort. He took everyone from them: James, Lily, Cassie, Sirius' freedom, Harry's childhood and family. And to think that he was doing this all only because he wanted to gain more power, was just unbelievable. To take hundreds people live away only because of his stupid desire… It was beyond all of their imagination.

Sirius and Remus were sitting at the Grimmauld Place in silence. They both had a glass of fire whiskey in their hands, thinking about recent occurrences. It was just too much. First, Harry and Hermione disappearances then Cassie's memory. Sirius shook his head. He knew that nothing could bring Cassie back, but he hoped, very strongly, that both teens would come back all and health to them very soon.

Remus looked on his friend and sight. He also regretted what happened to Cassie, but it wasn't as much as Sirius did, that was for sure. He knew that Sirius wouldn't talk about it until he was ready, so he would only wait. It was good that Remus was the one patient in the group, otherwise it would be rather hard to sitting in the silence in the grimy room, where only light was given by the fire from fireplace.

Suddenly they both looked up when the flames of the fire changed into green ones. They both moved closer when Dumbledore's head came into their view.

"Professor, is there anything new about Harry and Hermione?" Remus said by the way of greeting with hope.

"I'm really regret to say that Professor Snape wasn't able to find out yet anything about the potion." Dumbledore answered and Sirius swore under his breath. All his hope had died… again. "However, after some talk with Severus I found other way to communicate with Harry and Hermione." He added and both men looked on him curiously.

"What do you mean?" Remus asked, hope again present in his eyes.

"Severus would be able to perform little black magic ritual which would sent some think through the time. However…" he added when he saw that Sirius opened his mouth to speak. "We can not use it to send person to the past. That's why decided to sent a letter to the younger myself, with all information which would be helpful to both teens."

Sirius was little disappointed that he and Remus wouldn't be able to came back to Harry and Hermione, but if the at least could sent them a message it wasn't that bad.

Remus looked closer on the Dumbledore's face. He could tell that there was something more on Headmaster mind.

"Did something happened, professor?" he asked and Dumbledore looked turned his attention to him. He should knew better than to try and fool Remus. After, with his werewolf's sense he could detect everything better than normal human, even the feelings.

"Yes, Mr. Lupin, unfortunately something happened." He answered with sigh.

"What happened?" Sirius asked quickly, narrowing his eyes.

"Unfortunately Voldemort found out what happened during the potion class." Dumbledore answered. "It looks like he had more spies through the Slytherins' student than I thought. To be honest with you boys, Severus found out about the ritual from Dark Lord, who want to perform it also, in hope that his old self would be able to take a hold on Harry and kill him in the past, saving Voldemort of our times the disadvantages of fighting with young mister Potter."

Remus and Sirius sat there, speechless. They both had one thoughts in their mind: 'Oh shit…'.

_**HPHG**__**HPHG** __**HPHG**_

_1975_

Harry, Hermione, Marauders and Slytherins were silently following McGonagall and Dumbledore to the Headmaster's office. Harry glanced on his best friend, who was walking next to him and chewing on her lower lip. He knew that she was nervous, like always when they were in trouble in their times. And fighting during the breakfast wasn't something easy to get out from. He took her hand and squeeze it lightly to bright her spirit at least a little. He needed her strong, like she always was. Hermione looked up him and smiled a little. His green eyes always had the power to calm her down when she was nervous and she couldn't explain why it was like that. They went the rest of the way holding their hands.

Harry looked on the rest of the group. Bellatrix and Lucius had smirks of their faces, like they didn't care what punishment they would get from Dumbledore. 'Well' Harry thought 'they surely got something worse from Voldemort already.' Even if they weren't Death Eaters yet, what Harry could easily suspect, because both of them har their sleeves rolled up and he couldn't see Dark Mark anywhere, they were already ready to join him. Bellatrix's reaction on Cassie's words was enough prove for him. On the other hand, Snape was looking little nervous, like he was scared of Dumbledore. Even if he hated him, Harry knew that Snape always respected Dumbledore, even during his time as Death Eater. He then moved his eyes to the rest of their little group. Cassie was still furious he could tell, because her jaw as clenched and she had stony face. Remus was far away from being happy because of this situation and Peter was close to tears at the moment. When he looked on James and Sirius, however, his brow shot up. They both were wearing similar grins on their faces, and were looking on something between him and Hermione. He glanced also there and saw that they were still holding hands. Harry blushed a little, because he knew that they would give him a hard time later about it, but didn't let go. He didn't want to make Hermione nervous again.

When they reached the gargoyle, it opened before Dumbledore quickly and they all went inside. When they went into the office, the doors closed silently behind them.

"I can't believe you!" McGonagall ranted, and all the Gryffindors looked uncomfortable on her. It was never pleasant when she was furious. Harry suddenly remember the time when he and Ron arrived to school on flying car. "Fighting in the middle of the Great Hall? What all of you were thinking?"

"Bellatrix started to taunting Cassie, professor." James said looking on McGonagall. "She insulted our family! And she hit her! Look on her cheek!"

McGonagall turned her head to Cassie and Bellatrix. Cassie nodded her head and professor could clearly see the bruise which was slowly forming on her face. She sigh. Never ever before the Gryffindors were so irresponsible like the five of them before her… she thanked Merlin for Lily Evans and sometimes Remus, when he didn't play pranks with the rest of his friends. When she looked on Bellatrix, the girl only shrugged.

"But Potter there" Lucius started, pointed with his head on Cassie "Also insulted someone close to Bellatrix."

"Yeah, like the git like Voldemort would be close to anyone." Cassie snorted and all heads turned to her. McGonagall with little shock, Dumbledore with slight amusement (he was used to both Potters hate for Voldemort), Marauders with proud, Harry and Hermione with surprise that she would talk like this with Dumbledore in the same room and Slytherins with hate.

"You little…" Bellatrix started, moving to Cassie but before anything would start again, the voice cut in.

"I think that it's enough." Dumbledore said, looking on them from behind his glasses. "I'm taking fifty points from everyone and give all of you detention, which will be announced by Professor McGonagall to Gryffindor's student and by Professor Slughorn to Slytherins'. And also you are forbidden for next two visits in Hogsmead."

McGonagall looked like she wanted to oppose but stopped herself.

"Now I think that it's time for you to go to your rooms." Headmaster added and they all nodded and went out.

_**HPHG**__**HPHG** __**HPHG**_

"That wasn't that bad." James said when the gargoyle closed behind them. "Honestly, I thought that he would give us something worse."

"Dumbledore isn't much of the punisher, it would be worse if McGonagall would give us something." Harry said without thinking.

Remus looked on him surprise.

"How do you know it?"Harry snapped his head into his direction, thinking quickly. Hermione felt like slapping him on the head but stopped herself.

"I… heard about it from people." He answered and Remus looked on him but dropped it. After all, Dumbledore was very well known person in community.

"Well, I think that it's time to come and find some more accurate companions for us than this Gryffindor." They turned their heads when Lucius said it and they glared on three Slytherins.

Bellatrix nodded her head and looked hatefully on Cassie.

"It's not over, Potter." She turned her back and moved with her two friends.

"I'm sure it would be joy to meeting you again, Trixy." Cassie shouted after her and Bellatrix back stiffened, but she didn't turn around.

"I think that one day it won't end up that easy." Remus sighed, looking on Cassie who only smiled to him innocently.

"I don't know what you are talking about, wolfy." She said and he rolled his eyes on her. Cassie had this thing to give people nicknames. Her worst was 'furry bunny' for him and he still didn't had any idea from where she had get it.

"I think that you should had this check, sis." James said, looking on her swelling cheek.

"Nah, just simple Healing spell will work on it, I'm sure." She answered and turned to walk away.

The Marauders looked terrified on the thought.

"Just please tell me you won't be the one who do it." Sirius pleaded her with his puppy eyes.

"I still want to have a sister. Ask someone else to perform it, please!" James had similar look on his face as Sirius.

Cassie looked offended on it.

"Come on, Hermione, we should be going to our dormitory." She said, linking his arm with the second girl's one and almost dragging her away. Hermione had only time to looked back and waved to the guys.

Harry turned to the Remus, who was standing next to him.

"What was that about?" he looked on him and blond Gryffindor smiled.

"Well, last time when Cassie performed Healing Charm on James, instead of healing his leg, she made the flowers growing up from his leg, singing "Hallelujah" all day before Madame Pomfrey could take it back." Remus smiled on the memory. "From this time Cassie is forbidden to perform Healing Charm on anyone. But I had to add that we were first year back then."

Harry snorted at the imagination of James with singing flowers on his leg. It had to be quite funny.

"Yeah, I still have nightmares about it." James faked shuddering and terrified look. "It's good that she is quite good at charms now."

"Prongs, she is ahead of you in that class." Sirius remind him, smirking on his friend.

"just her luck, mate, just her luck." The other boy answered, and clapped his hands. "Anyway, we should go to common room before Filch will give us second detention."

They all nodded their heads and went to the Gryffindor's tower.

_**HPHG**__**HPHG** __**HPHG**_

Hermione and Cassie went into girls' dormitory only to face furious Lily sitting on her bed.

"Wow, and what happened to you?" Cassie asked, looking on her friend.

"Me? What happened to me?" Lily asked, pretend to be calm. "Oh, nothing, you know, my best friend just was called to meet with Dumbledore because of fighting in the Great Hall together with my second friend, who just arrived to the school. It's nothing, really."

Hermione heard Cassie's sigh and when she looked on her, the second girl rolled her eyes and smirked. She suspected that Harry's aunt had been in that situations many times before.

"Oh, come on, fireflower." Hermione looked on girl with raised brow. Fireflower? That was new."You know that I would come out from it all and sound. So sod it off."

Cassie plumped on her bed and sighed content. Lily looked like she wanted to continue, but before she could, the brown haired girl said.

"So, Hermione." The girl in question looked on her "How was your school before you came here?"

"Well, it was quite normal." She said, not wanting to make the story long. It would be better if she made it rather boring. "You know, I spent most of the time on the learning, nothing very important."

"You sound like Lily here, always in love with books." Cassie ducked from the pillow thrown in her by Lily. "What about your friends? Do you miss them?" she was looking at her.

"A little. I mean, I had only two best friends, and one of them is here with me." She answered smiling. "The second, Ron, had to stay in his old school. And yeah, I miss him, we've never been separated by so big distant."

Lily furrowed her brows.

"I thought that Beauxbatons was school for girls." She said, looking intently on Hermione. She gulped. Having two pairs of eyes, one in intently green and second in also intently blue color bored in her wasn't very comfortable.

"Ron was in school with Harry. I was in contact with them by letters." She made quickly, hoping that it would pass.

"Having your best friends away? It had to be terrible." Cassie smiled on her comforting and she answered as well. She couldn't stop but think how similar Harry was to Cassie, minus eyes and hairs. After all, with James and Cassie as twins it wasn't very strange.

"And both of them boys. My condolences." Lily added, also smiling. "It's miracle that you aren't like this tomboy here." She nodded on Cassie, who looked offended.

"Hey, the fact that I spent much time with Marauders doesn't mean that I'm tomboy." She said, sitting straight. Lily only shrugged her and smirked on Hermione, looking on her closely. Okay, now bushy haired girl was sure that Harry's smirk belonged to Lily.

"And what about your love life? Any guy who you like?" she asked and Hermione blushed. There was no way in hell that she would tell them.

"Look, Lily, she is blushing." Cassie smirked also. "I think that little miss Granger is in love with someone." She batted her eyelashes.

"No, I'm definitely not." She said sternly, in voice which usually worked on her best friends. "I don't have time…"

"And I have some idea who it would be." She stopped when Cassie spoke again and looked on girl with question.

"And who would it be?" Lily asked, fighting with her smile.

"Ladies and gentlemen, our winner is…" Cassie made a little pause "Harry Parker, congratulations!"

Hermione almost fell from the bad. True, she had feelings for Harry, but how the hell Cassie knew about it? Then it hit her… she had to seen their hands holding. She knew that if Cassie was similar to James and if Sirius' stories were true, she was doomed.

"What… it's not true!" she stated, but she knew that her cheek were in fire right now.

"Look, Cassie, she is blushing." Lily smiled, fighting with her laugh.

"It's so sweet." Cassie faked sigh still batting her eyelashes. "Two best friends, desperately in love…" she put her hand to her forehead.

"I said that I'm not in love with Harry!" Hermione almost screamed, but it didn't stopped Cassie.

"You know Lily, what we should do now?" she looked on her best friend with smirk.

"Oh yeah, I definitely know." Red head answered also with smirk, glancing on Hermione who gulped.

"What you should do?" she asked nervously.

"Hook you up with Harry!" both girls answered happily with smile.

Hermione almost fainted. That was all she needed: having her crush's mother and aunt playing matchmakers for her and said boy. She closed her eyes. She was doomed.

She didn't even have any idea that Harry had had similar conversation with Marauders previously.


	7. Why kissing her seems so good?

**_Hi ^^_**

**_I know that I said that I would uptade in two weeks time, but I found a little of free time so... here we have next chapter :D_**

**_I decided to wrote something light, with little romance. If the scene of kissing isn't the best, I'm really sorry, I'm not very good at that kind of things._**

**_In the next chapter I'm going to write smoething more serious, so be prepared :D_**

**_Enjoy your reading_**

**_Sight- of-better-future ^.^_**

_**HPHG**__**HPHG** __**HPHG**_

First thing after waking up which Harry noticed was that he wasn't in his bed and he didn't like it. True, this one was comfy also, but it wasn't his and it was bad. Then he opened his eyes. He looked around. He still was in boys dormitory in Gryffindors' tower, but something was different. Then it hit him hard. He was in the past with Hermione, had met his parents and, to his big surprise, his aunt, they already earned themselves detention and, the worst, Sirius and James decided to play matchmakers. He looked on his side to look on his father, who was sleeping peacefully. Harry always dreamed about meeting his parents, have a normal life and a living family, but it was never given to him, until now. True, his parents were in his age, they hadn't bloody idea that he was their son and Lily hated James with all her heart, but he met them. He smiled. Going to school with Marauders definitely would be great experience. And maybe he could even give some lesson to Snape for all things this git had been giving him in the future. He thought that Hermione would be totally against this. He sighed. He knew that all of this was fault of his wrongly made potion and he pushed Hermione into trouble again. Sometimes he wondered why she still was staying with him as best friend, since he only meant trouble. Really, in their first year their fight with Quirell, second the basilisk, third saving Sirius, fourth all the helping to make him alive through the tournament. And now in their fifth year he take her to the past against her will. And his, this fact also was important. And he never even apologized to her for all the trouble which he put her into. He thought about it. Without even knowing it, he compared Hermione to Cho, his girlfriend. Cho was giving him some normality in his life. If you can call normality the ceaseless crying over Cedric and fights. He felt something to her, at least he thought so. But, recently, he couldn't shake off this idea that she was coming out with him only because that he was presented during Cedric's death and because he was the Boy Who Lived. And he didn't like it. He wanted to be with the girl who will be looking on him just like on Harry Potter, not the famous wizard who defeated Voldemort while being a little child. Harry sighed. He knew that Hermione would never do that to him. Since the beginning she had been showing that she care about him like about the part of family. She liked him because he was Harry, the Gryffindor, sometimes little clumsy. She was always there when he needed her to give him advice or to simply comfort him when he felt bad. And she was also first person who ever gave him a real hug… he shook his head. Damn Sirius and James from putting this ideas into his head. He had spent half of last night convincing them that he wasn't in love with Hermione. Of course, the hadn't listened to them, and to make things worse, Remus participated in this also. Only Peter had been sitting quietly on his bad, listening to their conversation.

"Thinking about Hermione, aren't you?" he heard the voice on his right and turned his head only to saw smirking face of Sirius.

"The last time I'm telling you that I'm not in love with her." Harry sighed tiredly.

"Sure, mate, sure." Sirius smirked knowingly and Harry decided to move the subject into his direction.

"And what about you and Cassie?" he said first girl on his mind. Lily was out of the list because, well, she was meant to James, and it only left Cassie. He was little surprised when he saw that Sirius blushed a little. Then his surprise changed into smirk. Oh yeah, now it was his time to have fun.

"What about me and Cassie?" Sirius decided to play cool.

"You know that you are blushing, aren't you?" Harry asked and Sirius' blush deepened. "You're fond in your best friend's sister, admit it."

"I don't know what you are talking about." Sirius answered "Cassie is like little sister for me, I'm not fond in her!"

"Yeah, right mate." Harry smirked on Sirius' glare. "And how can she be little sister if you are at this same age?"

"She is younger than me by two months." Sirius muttered, not liking the subject at all. "And you shouldn't change the subject, we were talking about you and Hermione."

"But it is so much better." Raven haired boy continued "James will be probably delighted when he find out about it, don't you think?"

"He will kill me when he find out." Sirius said, rolling his eyes. He had been witness of Sirius' protectiveness too many times.

"Huh! So you admit that you have feelings for Cassie." Harry smirked. That was good.

"For Merlin's snickers, I don't have feelings for Cassie!"

"Guys, what is that about?" they heard Remus' sleepy voice from his bed. He was woken up by Sirius' raised voice.

Sirius glared on Harry to shut up, but he only smirked in answer. He would payback him for previous night.

"Just making Sirius admit his feelings to Cassie." Harry answered and Remus opened his eyes.

"Really?" he smirked, still little asleep. "James will kill you."

"He won't because I don't have feelings for her." Sirius continued his denying, hoping that James was still asleep.

"Riiight." Harry said, fighting with his laugh. "Sirius and Cassie, sitting on the tree…" he song but he was cut by the pillow flying in his direction. He quickly ducked and the pillow landed on James, who shoot up on his bad.

"What the hell it's about?" he shouted. "You just interrupted the beautiful dream about me and Lily!"

"Prongs, you are always dreaming about Lily. You will have new dream today anyway, so why being so pissed?" Sirius rolled his eyes and stood up from his bed.

"Why you are up so early anyway?" James asked, looking on three boys.

"It's not early, it's already ten, Prongs." Remus said, sitting on his bed.

"Well, we were just talking about Sirius' feeling for…" Harry started but he was cut again by Sirius, who this time decided to jump on him to shut his mouth. They didn't heard the knocked to the door and that they opened.

"Um… I think that we came in wrong time." They heard female voice and all heads turned to look on the girls who were standing at the doorway. Hermione and Cassie were wearing grins on their faces, while Lily was looking on them disgusted.

"Black, I always thought that you have feelings for my brother." Cassie said, looking on the dark haired teen. "But it looks like I was wrong."

"But you know, Cassie." Hermione started, smirking on Harry. "Harry looks a little like James, so maybe it was just simple mistake made in the time of rush."

"Hermione!" Harry screamed shocked on his best friend's behavior. Not that she didn't have sense of humor, but not that kind. She only smiled innocently on him. "I think that you spent too much time with Ron." He muttered under his breath.

"What are you doing here anyway?" James asked, looking on them. "No, wait, I'm sure that Lily just wanted to see me shirtless. Ready to admit your love to me?" He asked redhead hopefully, earning only a glare from her.

"In your dream, Potter." She answered simply, still glaring.

"Oh, you don't know what we are doing in my dreams…"

"And I don't want to know!" she shouted , turning away from him and looking on Harry and Sirius. "Black, could you please get out from him? It's terrible sight…"

Harry looked up and moved, causing Sirius too fall down on the floor with big thump.

"That hurts!" the boy screamed from the floor, massaging his butt.

"You shouldn't sit on me!" Harry answered, standing up. He was happy that he put shirt to sleep, he would feel rather uncomfortable now.

"Anyway!" Hermione interrupted them earning their attention. "We just got note from McGonagall about our detention."

"When it is?" James asked, standing up. He, not like Harry, didn't have any short on himself and Lily couldn't understand why she suddenly blushed on the sight.

"Tomorrow, at eight. We were separated into groups of three." Cassie answered.

"Please tell me that I'm not with my cousin!" Sirius looked on her pleadingly.

"No you are not." Cassie said and he shoot his hands into the air with triumph. "You are with me and you lover over there." She pointed her head on Harry, who glared on her mildly. He received a smirk.

"Stop assuming me for being guy, would you?" Sirius looked on her hurt.

"Nope, I always suspected that all this girls you dated were only a cover." Cassie answered and Sirius mumbled something under his breath.

"And who I'm with?" James asked. He also didn't want to be with Slytherins. He was sure that it would end up only with one more detention.

"With me and Remus." Hermione answered. "All of us will meet at McGonagall office and there she tell us what we will do."

"But wait, what with Peter?" Remus asked, still sitting on his bed.

"He would be alone, unfortunately." Cassie answered, looking on sleeping boy. "How he didn't wake up on all the noise you made?"

James, Sirius and Remus snorted.

"Please, he would be sleeping even if Voldemort came here and were dancing cha-cha." James answered his sister. "He usually sleeps like dead guy."

Cassie nodded.

"So now we leave you to continue whatever you were doing." Cassie said looking on the Sirius and Harry with smirk and run from the room when two pillows flight at her direction.

"See you at the breakfast guys." Hermione answered and walked out with Lily leaving boys alone.

"So, to who you have feelings, Padfoot?" James asked, turning their attention to the previous conversation. Sirius groaned.

_**HPHG**__**HPHG** __**HPHG**_

Half of the day moved quietly. It was Saturday, so they didn't have much work to do. At least boys and Cassie, Hermione and Lily insisted to do their homework.

"I'm bored…" Sirius moaned, sitting on the couch next to Remus. "I want to do something."

"You are always bored." James said, going through the magazine about Quidditch.

"But now I'm extremely bored." He said, playing with the pillow on the couch "Let's play something. I know! Let's play True or Dare." He looked on everyone with shining eyes.

"Oh no." Cassie looked up alarmed. "I'm not going to play with you anymore on it. I still can't make people forget about what you made me to do last time."

"But it was funny, admit it." Sirius smirked and Cassie glared on him.

"No, it wasn't."

"It was."

"It wasn't."

"It was."

"Wasn't"

"Was"

"Wasn't and shut up already!" Cassie shouted on him.

"What did he make her to do?" Hermione asked Lily, curious.

"She had to come to Lucius Malfoy during the dinner and declared her undying love to him in the presence of whole school." The redhead answered, smirking on the memory. "His face was priceless, and the most funny was Cassie's way to do it. Really, sometimes she has crazy ideas."

Hermione decided that she didn't want to know. After the idea which Cassie presented yesterday about her feelings to Harry, she knew that Potter girl really had crazy ideas.

"But you know, playing Truth or Dare isn't that bad idea." James said, thinking. "It would stop Sirius from mourning about how much he is bored."

"Hey, it wasn't nice!"

"I know."

Lily suddenly perked up and smiled on her own idea.

"Ok, we will play with you." She said and they all looked up on her, shocked. Lily was always the one who was against the play and making her participate in this was almost impossible.

"What?" Cassie shouted. "Are you crazy? You know that Black there will be giving us the worst ideas ever."

"We will play." Lily looked pointedly on her friend, who looked puzzled.

"But why?"

"Thought about it for a while and I'm sure that you will catch it."

"I don't… aa!" Cassie smirked when the idea came into her mind. "I got it."

"You got what?" James asked her, looking curious and suspicious.

"Mind your own business, brother dear, or you will be sorry." Cassie said and James looked hurt.

"How can you abuse your own brother?" he asked and she only shrugged with smile.

"So!" Sirius asked, sitting straight and clasping his hands. "We are playing now or what?"

"We are playing." Lily said and looked on Hermione with smirk. Bushy haired girl wondered what it was about when the thought rushed into her mind. They couldn't thought… or no, they could.

Marauders, Lily, Cassie, Harry and Hermione (the last one with big hesitation) sat in the circle and Remus conjured the bottle.

"Who's starting?" he asked, looking on everybody.

"Maybe the one who thought about it?" Harry said and handed bottle to Sirius.

Sirius spin the bottle and after few circles it stopped on Lily, who growled.

"Truth."

"Ow, you are not funny." Sirius said. "But anyway, tell me my dear friend…" he thought for a moment. "How many children would you like to have with dear Prongs over there?" he asked and James looked on Lily with hope.

"Please, Black, everyone knows it." Lily rolled her eyes. "None of course." She took a bottle from Sirius.

"Lily, how you can say it? You know that you love me!" James whined looking on her with puppy eyes.

"No, I don't." she answered calmly and looked on the bottle who stopped on Peter.

"Eee… truth." The boy answered nervously. Seriously, why he was always nervous? Hermione and Harry both thought about it.

"Ok, so…" Lily thought for a moment. She never really liked him and finding a question to him was pretty hard. "How many girlfriends did you have during Hogwarts?" she asked the first question which popped into her mind.

Peter blushed furiously and mumbled under his breath.

"Sorry, I didn't catch it." Lily said, moving closer to hear the answer.

"I said none." Peter said more loudly, his blush deepened. Even remus looked on him strangely.

"You are joking, right?" Sirius looked on him shocked and poor boy only shook his head. "Merlin, Wormtail, we have to change it!"

Peter mumbled something under his breath and spin the bottle, which landed on Harry.

"Dare." The boy looked on him expectantly.

"Emm…" Peter thought deeply. "Kiss Cassie." He said, earning glares from James, Cassie and Sirius and gulped. He quickly added to save his life. "On the cheek."

Harry was almost thankful that he added it. Really, kissing his own aunt in the lips would be… strange. Very strange. He moved to her and quickly made his dare, not wanting to be rather cornered by two Marauders.

"You know, from behind it almost look like James was Cassie." Remus said, looking on them strangely.

"Good that it was only cheek." James shuddered. "The idea of me and Cassie… kissing…" he shuddered again.

"Please, don't make me sick." Cassie said, also shuddering.

"I think I will throw up." Sirius said, looking slightly sick.

"This idea is rather… sick." Lily added, looking strangely on Remus.

"Great idea, you made half of the people sick." Hermione said to Remus, patting him on the shoulder.

"That was my plan." Remus smirked, looking on everyone.

Harry took the bottle and spin it. When it landed on Sirius he smirked. Good, his payback was still in life, no matter what his godfather in the future would choose.

"Dare, of course." Sirius said, too late spotting the smirk on Harry's face.

"I dare you to kiss Cassie, on the lips." Harry said, looking on him and smirking wider when he paled.

"What the hell?" James shouted on the idea of his best friend kissing his sister.

"What do you have with kissing me today?" Cassie groaned, not liking the idea.

"Just your luck, Cassie." Remus smiled on her, rather smugly, earning glre from her. While playing before Marauders usually had stopped themselves from giving that kind of dare to Sirius: James from well known reason, Peter was too shy and dump to ask for this and Remus didn't want to give trouble to Sirius from James' side. But now it would be rather funny to watch.

"Can I er… change it maybe?" Sirius asked, looking nervously on Cassie, who was glaring on him.

"Don't tell that you chickened up, Sirius." Hermione smirked on him. It would be payback for Cassie.

"No, of course not!" he said, not wanting to lost his attitude.

"So do it." Harry said, smiling innocently on him.

Sirius glared on him and looked on Cassie who only nodded with defeated look on her face. He didn't even dare to look on James. He moved slowly to Cassie and after a while of hesitation kissed her lightly on the lips, quickly, not wanting to angered James. Not that he didn't want to kiss her, but really… James would kill him later. He pull away from her after few seconds, and look on her. She was blushing little, almost none, but there was blush. He was sure that he was blushing also, so he quickly move away to his place and looked on Harry, who had smirked on his face still present.

"Good for you?" he asked him and Harry nodded his head.

"Please, no more kissing my sister, or I will be sick." James whined, looking on them in rather threatening way.

"You broke the fun." Remus smirked on him and didn't care about his glare.

"I agree with James!" Cassie perked up.

"Ok, ok, now calm down." Sirius said, spinning the bottle, which landed on Hermione. She looked on him, alerting him to look out what he is saying.

"Dare." He smirked on her.

"I dare you to change Mrs. Norris fur on neon pink with orange spots." He smirked. "If you don't know the spell I can teach you."

Harry looked on Hermione wondering if she would do it. She looked like she would oppose, but then nodded her head.

"I know the spell." She stood up and went to the portrait, the rest behind her.

Finding Mrs. Norris wasn't that hard. She was walking through the corridor near Gryffindor's tower. But to Hermione great regret, Filch was going with her. She would need good hiding spot if she didn't want him to saw her. She looked around and spotted the hole behind the corner. She turned her face to Filch, wondering. If she hide there, he wouldn't be able to see her. She looked behind her. The group wasn't anywhere to see and she suspected that they already hide themselves. She quickly moved to the hole and hide there. When Mrs. Norris came perfectly into her view, she pointed her wand on the cat and said the indication of the spell. She was watching as her fur was slowly changing colors to pink and orange. Now she remind her of one of the cats in Umbridge's office. It wasn't long until she heard Filch scream.

"My love, what happened to you!" he shouted, taking cat in his arms. "who did it?" he looked around with narrowed eyes, but of course didn't see anyone. "Show yourself you coward! Now!"

He was still looking around, when the closest door opened, and Hermione could see professor McGonagall coming out from her office. She moved closer to the wall. She didn't need another detention.

"Filch, stop this screaming right now!" she said sternly, looking on the man. "What is it all about?"

"Look! Look on my poor Mrs. Norris!" he put the cat very close to professor's nose. "I'm sure that it is work of this bastards! Only the could think about something like this!"

Hermione decided that the look on McGonagall's face was priceless. Her eyes widened at first, than her mouths moved a little, like she was fighting the smile from showing itself on her face. She cleared her throat.

"Filch, you are not allowed to call my students like that." She said sternly and took her wand. "And about your cat, it can be easily repaired." She moved her wand and cat's fur came back to its natural colour. "Now, come back to your duties and stop screaming on the corridor."

With that she went into her office and closed the door. Filch looked around suspiciously again and walked away, with Mrs. Norris in his arms. When the corridor was clear, Hermione heard laughter from Marauders, Cassie, Lily and Harry. They all came out from their hiding places.

"They faces… it was priceless." James said, still laughing.

"I think that Mrs. Norris was looking better in that colors." Remus said, smiling broadly.

"Did you see McGonagall's face? She was almost smiling." Sirius laughed, remembering his professor's face.

"Maybe we should come back to the common room, before they catch us?" Lily asked, with smile on her face. She also didn't like the bloody cat.

"I think that it's good idea." Cassie said, patting Hermione's shoulder. "Good work, Mione." She smirked and moved ahead.

When they all came back to the common room, the sat again in the circle, Hermione spin the bottle, which landed on Harry this time. She smirked on him and he gulped.

"Er… truth." He said, looking on her nervously. He never could guess what was going in her head in that kind of situation. And from his previous experience with his best friend, he knew that her questions could be deadly.

"So, Harry, tell me… "she thought for a moment. "How many times did you snogged Cho already?" she smiled on him.

"Hermione!" he shouted, shocked. Ok, he wasn't expecting that.

"Cho? Who is Cho?" James asked, looking on Harry and Hermione closely.

"Harry's girlfriend." Hermione smirked.

"You have girlfriend?" Sirius and James shouted on the same time. They had so good plan about matchmaking new students… now it was ruined. "Why you didn't tell anything?"

"I didn't think that it was important…" Harry answered

"But our great plan…" Sirius whined and Harry glared on him.

"What plan?" Lily asked, looking on Marauders.

"Don't worry your pretty head over it, Lily love." James said, smiling to her, but she like always glared on him.

"Harry, answer the question." Hermione smiled on him.

"Err… twice." He answered, his cheeks red.

"You have girlfriend and you snogged her only twice?" Sirius looked shocked again. What was with the boys, he wondered. First Peter, now Harry.

"Well, it's not my fault that she is crying most of the time when I was trying to kiss her." He said, looking offended.

"Crying? Are you that bed kisser?" James asked, looking on Harry.

"I'm not!"

"Cho is going through rather hard time." Hermione said, defending her friend. She felt bad for asking this, after all.

"But crying while kissing?" Sirius asked "This is bad, really bad." He shook his head.

"Can we leave my love life and continuing play?" he asked and looked on them pleadingly.

"Sure, spin." Cassie decided to give him a helping hand.

The boys shut up and he spin the bottle which landed on Peter.

"Common Peter, make Marauders proud!" Sirius shouted and Peter gulped.

"Dare…" he said with hesitation and Harry smirked.

"I dare you to change into girl's clothing and declare your love to Snape." Harry said and the rest of the group roared with laugh.

"What?" Peter looked terrified.

"You heard him, Wormtail." Sirius said, through the attacks of laughter."Go, tiger!"

"But… but…"

"Peter, if you are true Marauder you shouldn't back up." Remus said, fighting with the laughter.

"I can give you some clothes!" Cassie said, laughing. "we only enlarged them and they will fit perfectly."

"Wait a moment!" James shouted and run to their dormitory. After a moment he came back with a parchment which Harry recognized aa a Marauders Map.

"So, Peter, quickly change and go on the second floor, Snape is there." He said, fighting with his laugh.

Cassie stood up and quickly run to her room. After a second she came back with red dress in her hands and boots on high heel. Peter looked on her terrified.

"Go to your room and change. You know how to enlarge them." She handed it to him and sat on her place with smirk.

Peter looked terrified on the clothes in his hand and looked on his friends. They were looking on him expectantly and he sighed. He didn't have other choice, after all he didn't want to be a coward through the Marauders. He slowly stood up and came to the dormitory to change.

"It's great, mate." Remus said to Harry, laughing.

"Really, it would be unforgettable seeing Snape's face." Sirius said, laughing also.

"I think that we should take some photos for his kids…" Lily smirked also.

"I think that it would be too cruel." Hermione said, but after second thought, remembering what he was going to do in the future, she added. "Or maybe not."

When the doors leading to boys dormitory opened, they all looked up. Peter came out from the room, and they all ended in fit of the laughter again. He looked really comically in red dress and he couldn't walk on the high heels definitely. He mumbled something under his breath and came out from the common room to find Snape.

"Are we going after him?" Harry asked, standing up.

"Of course, I wouldn't miss it." James answered, standing up. They all went out from the common room.

Finding Snape took them ten minutes. Peter earned some shocked and terrified looks from the students which accidentally was coming through the corridors. His cheeks were in color of his dress. Sirius and James had to help him few times, as he fall down because of the heels.

Finally they arrived to where Snape was, and to Peter's great horror, he was standing with Malfoy and Bellatrix.

"Go get him, tiger." Cassie smirked, pushing Peter slightly in their direction.

Peter slowly came closer and when he was standing next to Snape, all Slytherins looked on him. Bellatrix moved her lips few times, but no word came out, while Lucius was looking at him with widened eyes and little sickly look on his face. Snape paled visibly on the sight before him, especially when Peter turned to him.

Finally, Bellatrix came out from her stupor and glared on the poor Peter.

"What the hell is wrong with you, Pettigrew?" she asked, glaring on him.

"I.. I…" Peter stammered, terrified of her.

"You what?" Snape asked, also glaring on the boy.

"I wanted …t-to say that…" he started and looked back where his friends stood, fighting with their laughs. "Thatilovesnape."

"What? I didn't catch it." Malfoy said, looking on Peter little puzzled.

"Talk like human being, Pettigrew." Bellatrix snorted on him.

"I love Snape."

After this declaration Marauders, Cassie, Lily, Hermione and Harry roared with laughter, while all Slytherins were looking on Peter terrified and shocked.

"What the hell?" Bellatrix uttered with difficulty.

"I always said that Gryffindors aren't normal…" Malfoy muttered, little green on his face.

Snape on his behalf was speechless. After all, not daily guy in red dress and heels confessing you his love.

""Way to get him, lover boy!" they heard Cassie scream, and Sirius quickly covered her mouth with his hand. He didn't want next argument between his cousin and friend.

Bellatrix looked on the group and turned again to Peter.

"What's this play?" she growled on Peter, who backed up quickly.

"I… it… not… I will go." Peter said and run away as quickly as the heels allowed him to. His friends laughed and followed them, not waiting for Slytherins to curse them.

They all came into the common room, still laughing and Peter quickly changed into his normal clothes.

"That was great!" Sirius roared, still laughing when peter came down.

"I will never forget this." James added, almost breathless.

Peter glared at them and spin the bottle, which stopped on Remus.

"Truth." he said, not wanting to wait next hour until Peter would thing the dare to him.

"Who do you fancy?" Peter asked, not thinking very long.

They looked on Remus. He never was the one to sharing his love life with others people.

Remus thought for a moment.

"There is no one who I fancy right now." He answered truthfully. With his condition and a werewolf he never really looked for a girlfriend.

"Common, there has to be someone." Sirius asked looking on him. "Until you are gay of course." He added and looked on him.

"No, there's not and stop it, Padfoot." Remus said, taking the bottle. "The fact that you fancy different girl every week doesn't mean that other have to do that."

Sirius pouted and Remus spin the bottle. It landed on Cassie, who quickly said.

"Truth." She didn't want to kiss anyone more today.

Remus smirked on her.

"With who did you meet two weeks ago in the night?" he asked and Cassie palled.

"How… how did you know?" she asked, shocked a little. She thought that no one knew about it, even Lily.

"You met with someone?" her friend asked surprised.

"Who the hell is he?" James roared, looking on her.

Cassie rolled her eyes.

"It wasn't 'he' on the beginning." She said truthfully "I had little argument with Trixy, and we decided to have a little duel in the night, so nobody would interrupt us." She shrugged.

"You did what?" Sirius screamed on her. "You came alone in the night without anyone with you to duel a Slytherin?"

Harry decided that he wasn't at least surprised at Sirius' reaction, He knew that Bellatrix would do things which Cassie would regret later. After all, he remembered what she did to Longbottoms.

"Are you out of your mind?" James shouted also. "You know that you shouldn't trust her, it was very possible that she could come with her group!"

"Calm down boys." Cassie said again taking bottle. "It's nothing we had duel, I won and came back here. But I'm still curious how Remus found out about it."

She glared on him and he looked apologizing. He didn't know that it would ended up in that way

"I was going back from the hospital wing and saw you." He answered.

"And why didn't you go after her?" James turned to him with accusation in his eyes.

"Because I was too tired, you should know that." Remus looked pointedly at James, and he remembered suddenly that it had been full moon two weeks ago.

"Oh, ok…" James turned again to Cassie. "But you, you my lady, don't think that this conversation is over!"

Cassie rolled her eyes and spin the bottle who landed on James.

"So my dear brother, what do you choose?" she asked, nor caring that he was still glaring at her.

"Dare." He mumbled

Cassie smirked.

"Harry, allow me to borrow a little from you idea, can I?" Harry nodded, curious what it would be about. "So, I dare you to change into McGonagall's clothes and declare your love to Dumbledore during tomorrow's breakfast."

Everyone roared with laugh again. It would be even better that Peter and Snape.

"What? You are crazy!" James shouted. "but ok, I will do it. But wait until I will pay you back for this."

Cassie only smiled on him innocently.

"Sure, brother, I can't wait for this."

James glared on her and spin the bottle. When it landed on Harry, he smirked. 'perfect' he thought and looked on Harry.

"Dare." Harry said, even if he wasn't sure if it would be good for him.

"I dare you to kiss Hermione for one minute." He deadpanned and smirked on Harry's expression. Oh yeah, it was good.

"W-what?" Hermione shrieked, terrified.

"You heard me." James smirked on her.

Lily and Cassie couldn't stop their smiles. It was working perfectly well with their plan.

Harry looked hesitantly on Hermione, not really knowing what to do. She knew that if Harry wouldn't kiss her, the marauders wouldn't stop to tees them. So she nodded her head and he moved closer to her. Harry gulped. He never thought about kissing his best friend. It always seem to him strange, that kissing Hermione would be like kissing Ron… no, it was image. Why the hell he even thought about it? Now he felt sick. He stood next to her and slowly bent his head until their lips touched. He was rather surprised that her lips were so soft and that he, after all, enjoyed the kiss. It never occurred to him that much that Hermione is a girl. But at this moment he was definitely sure about it. But what shocked him more was the fact that he more enjoyed kissing Hermione that kissing Cho. And it definitely didn't feel like kissing sister. He didn't know why, but it just seem… good for him, like something what should happened long time ago.

"Emm… mate, the minute passed." He heard James' voice, humor presented there.

He quickly let go of Hermione and blushed deeply, just like her. He saw the smirks on Marauders faces and surprisingly, also on Lily's and Cassie's. he made mental note to kill James later. At that moment he didn't care that he was his father.

"Well, I think that we should go to our room." Lily said, standing up and nodding to Hermione, who was still standing there shocked and Cassie. Now, when they goal where reached, they could cut this stupid play short. She never was so glad for Potter's ideas.

"I agree." Cassie smirked, taking shocked Hermione by her arm and dragging her to the room. "See you guys later."

Girls went up on the stairs and closed the doors behind them. Harry glared on Marauders, who started laughing.

"You are so dead…" he said to them.

_1995_

"So, kissing Cassie?" Remus smirked on Sirius, who was sitting on the couch.

"Shut up, Moony." Remus quickly ducked from the pillow flying in his way.


	8. Sweets sometimes can meen big troubles

**_Hi guys :D_**

**_I wanted to thank everyone for you reviews, thanks to this I can continue the writing with better spirit :D I only hope that there would be more in the future ^^_**

**_Sorry if this chap isn't the best, but I tried, really..._**

**_And as for guestion:_**

**_Dark Nightingale Wings: Of course that they will come back, but I'm not sure yet when. The story is still making itself in my head :D_**

**_TsukiyoTenshi: Not sure, but it will look more like Harry if they walk around each other. But it can always change, depends what idea will come into my head :D And for Sirius and Cassie... you will see soon what I'm planning to them :D But first it have to cleared itself in my head :D_**

**_almac1991: I know that Voldemort seemed smarter in tha chapter, but well... he wasn't really that stupid, after all if he were he wouldn't be able to do the things he did. Not that I like him, but well... have to be fair :D_**

**_Enjoy your reading and give me a word about it :D_**

**_sight-of-better-future ^^_**

_**HPHG**__**HPHG** __**HPHG**_

Next day woke up boys by the sound of ruffling. They opened their eyes, reluctantly, only to saw James, who was coming through his trunk, mumbling something under his breath about crazy younger sisters and their stupid ideas.

"Prongs, what the hell are you doing up so early?" Sirius groaned, turning on the other side.

"And how did you manage to woke up so early?" Remus asked sleepily, closing his eyes again.

"I have to find some clothes which would go as McGonagall's." James answered, not stopping his previous activity. "I have to do this stupid dare which this crazy sister of mine gave me yesterday."

Sirius snorted and looked up.

"Be happy that you weren't in Peter's shoes." He said, turning again to his best friend. "Confessing to Snape while dress up like girl? I have to say that it was sneaky, Harry." He added in the boy direction.

Harry mumbled something, not really awake. He just wanted to sleep, they had been sitting to the late night the day before.

"Yeah, it was hilarious."James snorted, stopping and closing his trunk. "How the hell I will conquer McGonagall's clothes?" he asked in despair and sat on his bed, thinking.

Sirius looked on him strangely.

"Mate, you realized that simple Transfiguration spell would work?" he asked and on James puzzled expression he added. "No, you didn't. Common, Prongs, are you wizard or not?"

"Shut up, it just kinda slipped from my mind, ok? It can happen to everyone." He answered, popping down on his bed.

"Yeah, because being in wizarding school could just slip from somebody mind." Harry mumbled.

"Why you don't sleep?" James started to be little irritating. He just lost a half an hour to looking for clothes, which was completely waste of time.

"Because you woke up us!" Sirius groaned on him, rolling his eyes.

"So come back to sleep, we have few more hours before I will be doomed." He said and lay down on his bed.

_**HPHG**__**HPHG** __**HPHG**_

"Are you ready, brother dear?" Cassie asked. She, Lily and Hermione were waiting in the common room on the Marauders and Harry.

James glared on her and went out from the common room without the word. She smirked.

"So I take it as yes." She said, standing up from the couch.

Harry glanced on Hermione who smiled on him. He sighed in relief. He had been wondering if she would be angry on him because of that kiss, but it looked like everything was all right.

"Let's go, I want to see Potter doing idiot from himself." Lily said, dragging both girls from the room, the rest of Marauders with Harry behind them.

They went into Great Hall and saw that James was sitting on his usual spot, eating his breakfast. They went to him and sat on their sits.

"When are you going to confess?" Cassie asked and smiled innocently on his glare.

"When the rest of school will be here, that was in your dare." He answered and came back to his breakfast.

It took five minutes to whole student body to came down on breakfast. After a while all room was fitted with chattering people, sitting on their respecting places. James took a big sigh and stood up. He didn't have idea what he had ever done to Cassie to get something like that from her. Well, at least he didn't have to wear red dress and heals. But McGonagall clothing? He was sure that professor would kill him later. He pointed his wand on himself and after quick spell, his clothes change quickly into the same like the witch sitting at the staff table. He shoot one last glance on the Sirius, asking him for help. But his friend only shrugged. He couldn't do anything especially with Cassie sitting next to him. She would hex him faster than he would take out his wand.

James straightened, earning strange looks from his housemates, together with few laughs. When he moved to the free space leading to the staff table, the whole Hall were quiet, watching him, in McGonagall's clothes, and he heard that few of the students laughed.

"Go get him tiger!" he heard Cassie somewhere behind him and closed his eyes. "I didn't said it that loud, did I?" he heard her asking someone next to her.

"Yes, you did." He heard Sirius sigh and made mental note to kill Cassie later, his sister or not.

"Sorry…"

"I think that it won't help you Cassie." Hermione said and James nodded his head in agreement, though none of them could see it.

He finally stood up next to him. All of the professor were looking on him like on crazy person. After all who wouldn't? he took a place opposite Dumbledore, and Headmaster looked on him, fighting with smile. James cleared his throat.

"Professor, there is something I have to tell you." He wondered is someone performed Sonorus on him as his voice was so loud.

"I'm listening , Mr. Potter." Dumbledore said with twinkle in his eyes.

'Ah the hell, I'm already doomed.' James thought, deciding to make it memorable, like Cassie's confessing to Malfoy. But he wasn't going to conjure singing pixies…

He dropped on his knees and took older professor hand, looking on him with big eyes.

"Professor Dumbledore, I was hiding it for so long, but I have felt it ever since my first year in this school. I decided that it's already time to tell you my deepest secret. You should know that I love, with all my heart, and that I would do everything to make you happy." The reaction of other teacher were priceless. McGonagall split her drink which she just took, Slughorn's fork dropped up from his hand, Flitwick fell out from his pillow on his chair. Students mostly laughed, but few of them were watching with horror.

Dumbledore were watching James with great amusement on his face.

"Not that I don't feel… honored by your confessing, Mr. Potter." He started, fighting with his smile. "But could you tell me if it's again about the play all of you insist to playing lately?"

James sighed. He should know that Dumbledore would find out what's going on.

"Yes, professor, it was my dare." He answered, standing up from his knees.

"And tell me, it was Mr. Black's idea?" Dumbledore asked again, still rather amusement. "Because, I have to admit, that it was show of rather big… imagination."

"No, it was my sister." James answered, smirking. If he was going down, Cassie would also.

Dumbledore chuckled.

"Well, not much surprise here." He said, turning to his breakfast again. "All of Gryffindors have rather interesting ideas, I have to say."

"I can't disagree, sir." James said, smirking on the thought of Peter in dress and Snape.

"Good, now please come back to your table, before professor McGonagall here exploded." Dumbledore said, earning himself a glare from said witch. "And I would advise you to change your clothes, Mr. Potter."

James nodded and quickly performed spell changing his clothes into his own. He dared glancing on the McGonagall, but seeing the look on her face, he quickly evacuated himself from staff table, following by the laughter of student. He came back to his friends, who were almost on the ground from all their laugh.

"Oh, stop it, you idiots." He said, sitting down and taking his fork.

_**HPHG**__**HPHG** __**HPHG**_

Next few days came through without any accident. Harry and Hermione mixed up well with students and the bushy haired girl was already together with Lily at the top of their classes. Harry decided that not much changed through twenty years in the future. His favourite lesson was DADA, like when Lupin and Moody was teaching him .The teacher, professor Morstime, was great, he decided, and he really had good way to the students. Marauders, Lily and Cassie like him very much, like they told him and he had this same opinion. However, Hermione felt something strange while in his presence.

"I really don't get it, Hermione." Harry said, when they were sitting alone in the common room. "He's great, remind me a little of Lupin when he was teaching us in third year. Why don't you like him?"

"Harry, I already told you." She answered him sternly, rolling his eyes. "I don't know, I just feel uncomfortable in his presence. I think that he is trying too hard to gain students' trust, you know? It's just unnaturally. For all of this is faked."

Harry sighed exaggerated. Once Hermione set her mind at something, making her change opinion was almost impossible.

"Can you at least explain this to me, please?" he asked her, looking tired.

"No, I can't. I don't get it very well myself. I don't know…" she shrugged her arms. "He just remind me about Umbridge in some way, minus the smiles and attitude. Just… I just don't trust him, ok? I'm not saying that I'm not wrong, because I can be, so don't worry yourself about it, Harry." She finished, taking her quill again.

Harry looked on her and sighed. Her intuition was usually right, so maybe something really was wrong with their professor? But however he tried, he couldn't think about any reason why she felt like it. He decided to change the subject.

"Hermione?" he started to play with his quill, thinking deeply about something.

"Hmmm?" she was already deeply concentrated on her homework.

"Do you think that we would be able to safe my parents?" he asked her, slightly scared about the answer.

Hermione looked up and her face softened on Harry troubled look on his face. She knew how much Harry wanted to had his parents back.

"Harry, you know what Dumbledore said…"

"Yeah, of course I know." Harry cut in, smiling without happiness. "I just thought… we are now in the past and we have this opportunity about which I dreamt so many times. I just.. just don't want to lost them again."

Hermione reached over and took his hand in her own, smaller one. When he looked up at her, she smiled at him.

"I know Harry that you love them and you want them back. But I'm not sure if we are allowed to make so big change into time line." She said, sad note in her voice. She made pretty good friends with Lily and Cassie and the thought that she would never met them again in the future was rather… painful. They were even better friends than Ginny was. The redhead Weasley liked to talk about herself, other problems didn't really occurred to her. "You know that I would do everything to make you happy, but this is beyond me." Hermione blushed a little, just like Harry, but she continued. "If only Voldemort was dead…"

Harry's head suddenly shoot up and his eyes filled with excitement.

"That's it!" he shouted, earning few glares from fellow Gryffindors sitting in the common room.

"That's what, Harry?" Hermione asked, alarmed. She knew that look on Harry's face and it usually meant more trouble to her.

"Voldemort. We have to defeat him now." He said quietly, not wanting to earn attention from the others in the room. Hermione look on him shocked. "Don't you get it? I can defeat him now… but I will need your help." He added, looking on her pleadingly. "In that way we can prevent him from killing my parents, Sirius would be free from Azkaban, Remus won't be left alone for thirteen years, and Peter would never join Voldemort."

"Harry, calm down." She definitely wasn't expecting that. "On the beginning how do you want to defeat him?"

"Hermione, we started the DA in our times to fight with Voldemort. You made me a leader, deciding that I'm the one, who has the biggest chance to defeat him. We trained spells and hexes which would be helpful. I think that I can try to do it. Now, when I have the reason bigger than ever. When I think about my parents, I feel this motivation, like I have more power inside me and first time in my life, I think that I would be able to defeat Voldemort."

Hermione looked on him thoughtfully. She knew that Harry was powerful. He went through so many things, that she never doubt at this. It was just that she was scared about him. Scared that she would lost him and that he would disappeared from her life. And that would be heartbreaking situation for her. She never really thought about possibility to live without Harry.

"Maybe…" she said and he looked on her with hope." I think that we should talk with Dumbledore about it. Find out what he thinks about it. But on the beginning we will have to explain him the whole situation about the Boy Who Lived and your defeat of Voldemort when you were child."

"Thank you, Mione, you are the best!" he stood up and took Hermione with him, twirling her around in his arms.

"Well, well, well, if it's not sweet scene." They heard voice behind them and looked around. They saw smiling faces of Marauders, looking on them. Harry quickly let go of Hermione, not wanting to give them more chances to tease him about it later. Not that he didn't enjoy it.

"I think that our little Harry is all growing up." Sirius said, faking a crying. Harry glared on him.

"Would you stop this assumption?" Hermione asked, sitting back on the couch. I don't think that it is funny at all."

"Of course you not." Cassie said, coming from dormitory. She sat next to her. "After all, they are telling the tru- ow!" she was stopped by kick from Hermione on her shin. And that really hurt. "What was that for?" she massaged her shin.

"For not keeping your mouth closed." Hermione answered calmly, taking book from the table and looking for the part which she could put in her homework.

Cassie mumbled something under her breath.

"Who want to go to the kitchen for something good?" Sirius asked, standing up and looking on everyone expectantly.

"I will pass, mate." James and Remus answered. Peter took place next to them.

"Me and Harry have other thing to attend." Hermione said and Harry nodded.

"I'm sure you have." Sirius smirked, looking on him. Harry decided that it would be the best to ignore him. "Cassie, please tell me that you could go."

"When the sweets are in the case I would never oppose." She said standing up quickly forgetting about her pain in the shin.

"I thought so." Sirius smirked. He knew her love for everything what was sweet from the holidays. "Come on, let's leave this spoilsports alone."

"Don't drank my sister!" James shouted after them and both students rolled their eyes. He still didn't forget about the situation.

When they came out, Hermione stood up.

"Harry, we should be going." She said and he also stood up, gathering his things.

"We will be back later." He said and waved to his friends.

"Don't do anything I wouldn't!" he heard James shout and this couple also rolled eyes on his antics.

_**HPHG**__**HPHG** __**HPHG**_

Cassie and Sirius were walking through the corridors, alerted to not bump on any teacher, or worse, on Filch and his cat.

"I don't believe that James still is going about this holidays." Cassie mumbled, irritated on her brother.

"Come on, he is just worry about you." Sirius stated, dropping his arm around her shoulders in comforting gesture. He knew how much James' overprotectivnes was irritating her. "Be happy that he doesn't know about other things which happened in that night." He smirked, and Cassie blushed.

"You said it like we did something impropriate." She answered, crossing her arms. "It was nothing, I were drunk you were drunk, we just kiss…" she furrowed her brows. "Right?"

"I just leave you to think about it." Sirius smirked and Cassie hit him on the chest. He knew perfectly well that nothing happened between them, after all he couldn't do something like that to Cassie, even when he was drunk to the stupor. In return he had made her jump from the tree… what had not been good idea.

Cassie opened her mouth to say something, but before she had change they were interrupted.

"That's so sweet, my dear cousin found himself a girlfriend." They both stiffened and Sirius closed his eyes. Great, what they really needed right now was Bellatrix…

He squeezed Cassie's shoulders harder, in order to stop her from jumping on Bellatrix if she would say something stupid. He turned around and his eyes widened a little. Behind them was standing all Slytherin's band. He could see Bellatrix, Malfoy, Snape, his brother, who was looking rather uncomfortable, Crabbe and Goyle. Shit, they were in trouble…

"What do you want, Bella?" he asked, glaring on her.

"Nothing, can't I just visit my family?" she said with smirk "Regulus here and I decided that we just miss you."

"And that's why you decided to bring all your puppets with you?" Cassie asked, also glaring on her. She thought about the best way to take her wand from the pocket without seeing it. Then it hit her. Sirius was always keeping his in back pocket of his trousers. With him holding her next to him she would perfectly well took it without anyone to see. She hoped that it would work. Cassie was pretty sure that the wand will be necessary if they meet face to face with whole group.

"Shut up, traitor, no one asked you." Bellatrix snapped, looking on her. "I thought that last occurrence taught you something, but it looks like I was wrong. Maybe next lesson would be on hand."

"Well you see, Trixy, since you have something to my _boyfriend_…" she said, sneaking her arm around Sirius' waist to have better access to his wand and earning very surprised look from the boy and also from Slytherins, surprisingly. "You also have something to me. So yes, I think that you asked me."

Sirius looked on her wondering if she lost her mind finally. Confessing that she was his girlfriend, even if it wasn't true, in front of Bellatrix was almost like suicide. He was sure that his mother would find out soon about it and they all knew that Black matron hated Potters with all her heart. But when he felt Cassie's hand moved down to his pocket where he had wand, to girl great relief, he caught what she wanted. Not that he liked it, after all. In other situation, having her in that position would be great, but not now.

"So, you really are going out with blood traitor, Sirius?" Bellatrix looked on him "Just wait until you mother will find out." She laughed. "I'm looking forward to seeing this bitch suffering." She smirked on Cassie, who glared on her.

"I told you already what I think about your threaten, Trixy." Cassie answered, taking hold on wand in Sirius' pocket. "They are nothing to me."

"I would look out, Potter." Bellatrix moved little closer to her. "You can be hide in Hogwarts, but you never know what can happen to you parents."

That made Cassie furious. Sirius took better hold on her. He knew perfectly well how close Potters were to each other, not only twins but also their parents. He looked little afraid as Cassie's blue eyes darkened.

"Don't you ever dare to threaten my parents, Black." She said, glaring furiously on her, gripping wand in her hand, which was now off the pocket, hide behind Sirius' back.

"Or what, Potter? You will scold me?" Bellatrix smirk, playing with her wand, moving it in her fingers. "Do you think that your parent would last long, before dark Lord will ki-" she was cut off by the spell, which hit her on the cheek, leaving bloody mark on it. She slowly rise her hand and touched it.

Cassie was standing with Sirius' wand in her hand, pointing it on Bellatrix. She was beyond furious now. She took her own wand from her pocket, handing Sirius his.

"Tell one more word and you will be sorry." She said, her voice law dangerously, eyes shining with anger.

"Stop!" Bellatrix said, when Slytherins pointed their wands at Cassie. "I can take care of her alone. She was just little girl pretending to know how to fight."

She concentrated all her attention to Cassie. Sirius wanted to move but before he was able to, Crabbe and Goyle cut his way. Gryffindor boy was well-builded and tall, but with this two mountains of fat… his only chance was to hex them, since they were really dumb when it came to this. He was glad that Cassie gave him back his wand. He just had to wait on good moment.

"Now, little girl." Bellatrix moved really close to her enemy. Cassie swore in her mind. Why everyone had to be taller than her? Seriously, she only reached Sirius, just as to the rest of the Marauders, to his shoulder and Bellatrix to her nose, what gave the second girl occasion to look on her down her nose. "You want to see what real fight mean?"

"I don't think that any Slytherin and Death Eater know what real fight means." Cassie answered, standing straight "Without knowledge about honor and fairness, you can't say about true fight."

"You think that honor and fairness will help you?" Bellatrix laughed on this. "I will show you what really help."

She moved her wand and Sirius watched it with horror, he knew what was going to happened now.

"Crucio!" Bellatrix scream and her spell hit straight in Cassie's chest, who dropped on her knees, not expecting so big pain. It was enormous. She just wanted to die, only to stop this pain. But she didn't scream. She decided to not giving that satisfaction to Bellatrix. But it was so hard…

Sirius was beyond furious. Seeing Cassie in that pain was painful also for him. He hit Crabbe straight in the face, rather surprised that he was able to hit that strong that the boy dropped on the floor. Goyle quickly jumped on Sirius, pushing him to the floor, making his way to Cassie unable.

"Stop it!" Sirius shouted on Bellatrix, struggling with Goyle to freed himself.

Bellatrix only smirked, still holding her curse on Cassie, who was writhing from the pain on the floor, still holding her screaming inside.

"No, I don't think so." She answered, looking on the girl. "She has to learn her lesson."

"You will kill her!"

"I won't be crying because of it."

"Leave my sister alone, you bitch!" Sirius was never so happy to hear James in his life.

One of the stunner hit Goyle, who released Sirius on the process, while second went in Bellatrix' way. She stopped her curse on Cassie to put a barrier before her. They all looked at the people who shot the spell. Sirius was very, very glad to see furious James and also angry Remus, together with Lily, whose anger was as big as two boys' next to her.

"How… how dare you put her under Cruciatus Curse!" James shouted, his brown eyes almost black from his anger.

"She asked for it even since first year." Bellatrix answered calmly, glaring down on Cassie, who was lying on the ground without moving. The pain from the curse was still presented. She was breathing slowly. "She had to be learn the lesson."

"The fact that Voldemort is giving you that kind of lesson doesn't mean that you are allowed to used it on others." Remus said, pointing his wand at Slytherins.

"It only shows how much of cowards are you. No able to face others in real duel, only put them in pain without possibility to protect themselves." Lily shouted. She hated when Cassie was hurt. And she ended that often in this year because of Bellatrix. To her defense, she had put Slytherin girl in that same situation (without Crucio of course) equal amount of times.

"Shut your filthy mouth, Mudblood!" Malfoy shouted on her, raising his wand.

It was enough for James. He was beyond furious when he had seen what was happening to his little sister and now his love one also was in danger. Something snapped at him. The infamous Potter's temper shot up from him.

"You will pay for it!" he screamed and shot a spell on Malfoy, throwing him on the ground few meters away. But only him, Snape and Regulus also went down from the power of it. Bellatrix looked on her fallen comrades and turned to James.

"It looks like you need the same lesson as your sister." She raised her wand but before she was able to say anything, he was standing face to face with her own cousin, who was looking down at her. Very furious.

"Go away, Bellatrix, or I will make you regret that you were ever born." He growled on her.

"Or what, Sirius? You know perfectly well that you spells are not making any affect on me." She smirked on him with disgust.

"You shouldn't forget that I'm from this same family as you. I know the same amount of black magic as you are." He told her on dangerous voice. "And both of us know that I was always more powerful that you would ever be."

Bellatrix glared on her cousin. It was true what he said, but she didn't want to admit him. This traitor, who walk away from his own family, leaving the defect on their name, had the gut to offend her in front of the other scams from Gryffindor. She made one think which came into her mind.

"Cru-" but before she was able to finish, the voice cut in.

"Enough!" they all turned around to saw, to great relief of Gryffindors and horror of Slytherins, Dumbledore. The Headmaster was standing there, straight and strong, with dangerous look on his face. Harry and Hermione were standing on his both sides, wands in their hands. Dumbledore looked seriously on fallen Slytherins and Cassie, lying on the floor. "What happened here?" he asked the remained students.

"Bellatrix attacked Cassie with Cruciatus Curse, professor!" Lily answered furious, first time not calming down in the presence of Headmaster.

He looked on the scene once again and nodded his head. He wasn't that much surprises, he knew that sooner or later Black girl would join Death Eaters.

"Miss Black together with your friends, come with me to my office." He said, his tone still angry. "Mr. Potter, please take your sister to hospital wing and then all of you are awaited to visit me in my office."

He turned around, Slytherins following him. Bellatrix shot last, hateful look on Cassie and walked away. James kneeled next to his sister together with Sirius. She was already sitting up on her own, and they both helped her stood up.

"I can walk alone." She said stubbornly.

"Don't even angry me, Cassandra." Cassie looked very surprised on James. He never was using her full name, until he was beyond furious. She didn't even opposed when James hoisted her in his arms and went with her to Hospital Wing.

"What happened here?" Harry asked Sirius, who was walking behind everyone with thoughtful expression. "I thought you were going to get some sweets."

"What?" Sirius blinked few times and looked on him. "Oh, yeah…" he said him everything and Harry clenched his fists. His hater to Bellatrix just rose.

In true, he had just received a letter from the future from Dumbledore. He and Hermione had been really surprised. They hadn't thought that it was ever possible. But well, they had been happy that they had some information from the future. And Harry found out what happened to his aunt. Dumbledore had wrote them everything what he had had heard from Morstime and Harry had to admit that Hermione had been right from the beginning, like always. He also found out everything about Horcruxes (A/N not sure about spelling, sorry). He thought that maybe, just maybe, if Voldemort wasn't able to make them yet, that mean that he was able to defeat him now instead of future. It had been looking like Dumbledore from the future knew what Harry was going to do about Voldemort and gave him much cues about it. First of all was the prophecy. Harry had been angry on the beginning than he hadn't heard about that before, but Hermione told him that better late than never. Now he had to stop Dumbledore from making them, and to do that he had to make sure that Cassie was staying safe away from Morstime. What wasn't simple, as he decided now, looking how much Bellatrix hated her. He couldn't stopped the smile from his face however when he remember the scolding note from older Sirius about making him kissing Cassie. Honestly, this guy hadn't change much during the years.

When they arrived to the Hospital Wing, James finally settled down Cassie on the bed.

"Both Potters again in my hospital wing." Madame Pomfrey came out from her room to look on them. "What happened this time?"

"She was under Cruciatus Curse." James said and the school nurse gasped loudly.

"Here in the school?" she asked shocked. "Oh, poor dear, we have to check on you."

Cassie was sitting calmly through the checking, but when Madame Pomfrey said that she was going to stay in the Hospital Wing on the night, the Armageddon started. For Harry and Hermione it showed brightly that Cassie hated hospital wing and would do everything to run from it. After ten minutes of fighting, she was released, too big disappointed of James, Sirius and Remus and they all went to the common room. James and Sirius didn't leave Cassie alone for even one minute (they were even waiting on her outside the toilet) for a week. After that time Cassie finally snapped and hexed them both. It was their cue that she was all right and that they should leave her alone. But they still were watching her closely in the worry that Bellatrix would do something.

To their dismay, Slytherins wasn't expelled. Dumbledore explained them that he wanted to have an eye on them, if they were planning something. It didn't make Marauders mood better. He took two hundreds points from them, detention with Filch until the end of the year and the weren't allowed to go to Hogsmead anytime soon. But for Marauders it was still too small.

Harry was thinking deeply how to made his plan about cornering Voldemort. Hermione was helping him of course. Harry couldn't stop himself from thinking that they were closer all the time… they were holding hands more often, occasionally hugged. But he was far away from complaining about it…


	9. My peronal psychologist? Now way in hell

**_Hi, it's me again :D_**

**_This chap is rather short, I might say, but it is some kind of prologue to next one, which should be rather interesting, at least I hope so :D_**

**_Enjoy reading, like always :D_**

**_Cheers,_**

**_sight-of-better-future_**

_**HPHG**__**HPHG** __**HPHG**_

Harry was sitting on the couch in the common room on the Friday, second week of they stay in the past. He still couldn't find out how to cornered Voldemort. It was driving him crazy. He talked about it with Hermione and Dumbledore, but the only option to which they came was that they should let Morstime to kidnapped Cassie. But then, they couldn't be sure as much that they could get her save. Harry sighed heavily. He knew that Voldemort from the future found out already what happened to him. Well, with the number of Slytherin's who had been in the potion class with him it wasn't very surprising. He closed his eyes trying to concentrate.

"Bu!" he jumped from his sit, landing on the floor. He heard laugh and quickly turned around to see Cassie, who was leaning over the back of the couch, laughing on him.

"What is that funny?" he asked her, standing up and massaging his back.

"The look on your face. You were so scared by simply 'bu'…" she laughed and he glared on her. "Ok, I will stop, I promise." She said, with smirk still presented on her face.

"Right, look if I believe you." He said, sitting back on the couch.

"What are you doing?" she asked, plopping down next to him.

"Thinking."

"About?"

"Things."

"What things?"

"Different kind."

"You want me to go away?"

"Yes."

"I interrupted you?"

"Yes."

"You want to stay alone with your thoughts?"

"Yes."

"Are you going with us to Hogsmeade tomorrow?"

"Yes."

"You know what time it is?"

"Yes."

"And where we are meeting?"

"Yes."

"Are you thinking about Hermione?"

"Yes… NO!" his eyes snapped open and he glared on his aunt again.

"Huh! I got you!" Cassie laughed, looking on him mischievously.

He banged his head on the back of the couch. Not that he didn't like Cassie, he did, really, but at that moment he wanted to try thinking. Well, Hermione could cross his mind once… twice… few times…

"I don't know what you are talking about." He mumbled, crossing his arms on his chest.

"Oh come on, Harry, everyone know that you have something to her." She said, patting him on the head.

"I don't."

"You do."

"I Don't."

„You do."

„No."

„Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"No."

"Yes… No!" he groaned and closed his eyes. Cassie was doing it a lot with Sirius, James and now- him.

"Again." She smirked on him. "You shouldn't be fighting with it, you know?"

"Since when you are an expert in heart's cases?" he asked her, opening his eyes slightly.

"From now." She smiled broadly "I decided to be your personal psychologist from now." She announced and he groaned.

"Please no." he mumbled again.

"Shush, boy." She said, slapping him on the arm. "Now, seriously." She looked on him without smile this time. "What do you think about our dear Hermione?"

"Why do you care anyway?" he asked her, looking on her. They had met only two weeks ago after all.

"Well, Hermione really well mixed with me and Lily. She is just good friend to us and we don't want to have her hurt by you." She answered truthfully. "You see, once I know that you have something for her, which I'm sure is true, I can give her free pass in that matter."

"What free pass?"

"Really, boys can be so dense in this times."

"Cassie…"

"What?"

"Answer my question."

"Oh please, Harry, don't tell me that you haven't seen it yet."

"I didn't."

"You are really dense." He glared on her and she rolled her eyes. "But coming back to the subject, don't tell Lily that I told you, she would kill me, Hermione has some feelings for you, more than just for friends." She looked on him serious again. "And I'm pretty sure, by the way you are behaving around her, that they are the same as yours are."

Harry glanced on Cassie, thinking. He wanted to talk about it with someone. He had this feelings storm inside him even since they had played Truth or dare, but there was really no one to talk about it. When he hadn't been sure about things with Cho, he had talked with Hermione. But now he couldn't talk with her about her… Marauders were thrown from the list also, they would make fun from him later. And he wasn't sure if wanted to talk about it with Lily. After all she was his mother. He sighed. Cassie was his last safe.

"I don't know what I'm feeling." He sat more comfortably on the couch. "It's just… she was my best friend for so long, I don't know… what if it wouldn't work?" he looked on Cassie.

"You never know that, it can work out also, and you would have a bunch of kids, who with your looks and Hermione eyes would look like James, but that's not the point. The point is that if you don't try you will never find out. And you can lose the best thing in your life, not even knowing it."

"That was… deep."

"I know, don't say Marauders, they would never stop teasing me about it." She rolled her eyes. Again.

Harry nodded.

"But what if I am wrong and I don't really love her?" he asked, worried. "After all, I don't really know what love it…" he mumbled under his breath.

"What, your parents didn't learn you that?"

"My parents were murdered when I was one year old." He answered not looking at her.

"Oh, sorry… I didn't want to…" Cassie looked rather sad at this thought.

"Don't, you didn't know about it. " Harry interrupted her. He didn't want pity from another person.

Cassie looked on the boy before her. She felt sorry for him, not having parents during growing up… horrible. She put her back against armchair and put her feet on the couch, turning fully to him.

"Tell me what do you feel when you are with Hermione?"

Harry thought deeply about it.

"I just feel like everything would be all right. When I have any problem, I can go to her and she would fix it without second thought. I know that I can trust her with my life and that she would never disappoint me. She was with me when everyone else went away, not letting me to give up. When I am around her… I just feel like I'm with the person, with whom I can defeat everyone, even Voldemort. She can calm me down when no one else is able to, just the knowledge that she is next to me is comforting." He smiled a little "I think that… I love her." He looked shocked on this conclusion and glanced on Cassie.

She smiled broadly on him.

"So now, when you finally admitted it to yourself there is only one thing you can do." She said.

"What?"

"Tell her."

"Are you crazy?"

"Opposite what my brother and his friends are saying, no I'm not."

"But I can't do it."

"Why?"

"Because he would be angry."

"You are idiot."

"No I'm not. I'm just cautious."

"I already said you that she had feelings to you!"

"But you can be wrong!"

"What's your middle name?"

"… James." Harry looked strangely on her.

"Good."

"Why did you ask?"

"Because now I can do it."

She stood up and looked on him from above. Not very much above, but always a little.

"HARRY JAMES PARKER!" she roared and he jumped again. Really, she could scream louder that Mrs. Weasley sometimes… and she looked scary. Now Harry knew why Sirius said that he never want to make her furious. "You will go and do what I said this instant! Did I make myself clear?"

He only nodded and she smiled on him sweetly. Really, what's wrong with that girl?

"Good." She said, plopping again next to him.

"But when… how can I do it?" he asked her pretty shy.

Cassie thought for a moment. She never really was in that romantic kind of things. But she heard other girls talking about that.

"I think that you can do it tomorrow in the Hogsmeade…" she started and after ten minutes they both had all plan settled.

"I hope that it will work." He said to Cassie "If not you are the who I will be angry at."

Cassie only smirked on him.

"And by the way, where is Sirius and James? I thought that they were still following you everywhere?" Harry asked, looking around.

"They were." She smirked. "But since I wanted to talk with you alone I had to take care of them."

On the cue, the portrait hole opened and Harry saw two Marauders walking inside. They looked pretty… angry.

"Where is she?" James shouted, looking around on people's surprised faces.

"I think that it's mu cue to leave." Cassie quickly stood up. "See ya."

"Cassandra Elizabeth Potter, come back this instant!"

"Sorry, bro, I'm in hurry!" with that she quickly run away to the girls dormitory, before any of the boys were able to catch her.

"Don't think that it's over!" James shouted after her, walking over to Harry together with Sirius.

"What did she do?" Harry asked, smirking on them.

"This ungrateful sister of mine decided to bond me, Sirius and Snivellus and then shoot us into broom closet." James snorted. "You even don't want to know imagine what Flitwick's face looked like when he heard our screams and opened the door."

"It had to been looking like we were… we were… Oh Merlin, I can't even say it!" Sirius hide his face in his hands.

Harry just roared with laugh on the thought of the three boys. It definitely would be think to tease them later.

_**HPHG**__**HPHG** __**HPHG**_

When Saturday finally came, Harry was nervous. He hadn't been sleeping half of the night, thinking about Hermione's response to his confession. He hadn't been that nervous even when he was with Cho… he only hopped that Cassie was right about all of this. If not, he would made her fell in love with Snape… it was good idea.

"Don't worry, everything will be all right." Cassie whispered to him. Well, exactly to his arm, since she was too small to reach his ear.

"How you can be so sure?"

"Just trust me, ok?"

"No."

"What are you whispering over there?"

They stopped when Sirius' arms landed on their shoulders.

"Nothing to your ears." Cassie replied. "By the way, you and your band are spending all day with me."

"Sure thing, we don't want to anything to happen to you." Sirius replied, ruffling her head. "We have to take good care about our little dwarfy…"

"Why you little…" Cassie turned around to hit him, but he already run away. "Come back here, you bastard!" she run after him, chasing him around the square in front of the main door.

"What they are going on again?" Remus stood next to Harry, looking on his two friends' antics.

"Sirius called Cassie a dwarf." Harry replied, also looking on them.

"I feel bad for the guy…"

"Me too…" James said, standing next to Remus.

Harry heard someone calling his name and turned around. He saw Hermione, standing behind him, smiling up on him. He answered as same.

"You look beautiful." He said, little nervous, remembering what Cassie told him. But it was true anyway. He could see that she had put a little make up on herself, not that she needed it.

"T-Thank you…" she smiled shyly on him.

Before he could said something more, they were interrupted by loud thump.

"I got you!" they heard Cassie's scream and Harry turned around to look again on the scene.

Cassie had managed in some way too caught up with Sirius, even jump on his back. The result was the scene before them. Sirius lying on the ground on his stomach, Cassie sitting at him, smiling with triumph.

"Say you are sorry!"

"No."

"Say it."

"No."

"Say or I will tell James about…"

"Ok, ok, I'm sorry!"

"Good boy." Cassie patted him on the head and stood up. She turned to the group and smiled.

"Are we going or what?"

They all nodded and moved in their way. Harry kept glancing on Hermione, who was also sneaking looks on him. Maybe Cassie was right after all… he smiled on Hermione, wondering if he could took her hand.

"But you are quite heavy dwarf, you know that?"

"Sirius!" before Cassie could start to chasing him again, Remus caught her by her arm, stopping her from killing him.


	10. Messed up confession and persona non gra

**_A/N: Hi folks :D_**

**_Just like I said, the last chapter was a prologue to this one, so here you have... Harry's confession to Hermione, with small surprise, I hope you don't mind :D_**

**_And I know that there is a little cliff hanger on the end, but well... Sorry for that :D_**

**_Please, leave your reviews after reading :D_**

**_Cheers_**

**_Sight-of-better-future_**

_**HPHG**__**HPHG** __**HPHG**_

Harry looked again in Hermione who was walking next to him. According to his and Cassie's plan both of them were going to Three Broomstick (Harry was very glad that Cassie hadn't chosen Puddifoot, he had bad experience while being there), while his aunt would be keeping Marauders far away from there. He glanced on the rest of the group. Remus was still holding Cassie away from Sirius, who put James in front of him as a shield.

"What are we going to do at Hogsmeade?" he heard Hermione's voice and turned to the girl again.

"Well, I thought that we… erm… can go to Three Broomstick together." He answered, little nervous.

"I'm sure that they would be happy hearing that." Hermione said, smiling and glancing on the rest of their band.

"No, Hermione, I mean just the two of us, you and me, without them." Harry added quickly, blushing like mad. He had never done it in Hermione's presence before.

"Oh…" Hermione glanced on the ground, hiding the blush. She knew that something was going on, because Cassie as much as insisted her to wear something nice and wear make- up (done by Lily since Cassie alone didn't have any idea how to do it correctly).

"If you don't want to, we always can…" Harry, not much surprise here, interpreted her behavior in wrong way.

"No, Harry, I would love to!" she stopped him before he continued and smiled on him broadly. "Really, that's fine. Not that it will be the first time when we are alone somewhere…After all we are friends, right?" she added, looking on him.

"Yeah, friends, right…" Harry said, smiling on her little sad, however he tried to hide it. Maybe it was all she was seeing them, as friends?

"Yeah…"

Cassie overheard their short conversation and almost wanted to hit them both… very hard. She knew that her job was to keeping marauders away, but now she wasn't sure if leaving the two alone would be best idea, since both of them were pretty dense when it was coming to their mutual feelings. She thought deeply, forgetting for a moment about her killing intention to Sirius. She would need help. Too bad that Lily decided to stay in school to finish her homework. She was needed here now! Cassie looked on Marauders. James and Sirius were out from her list, they would made some sort of comedy of this. So it only left one guy, gladly the responsible one. She looked on Remus next to her. She stopped walking, stopping him as well. When he caught her look, he eyed her suspiciously.

"Yes?"

"You have to help love to blossom!" Cassie answered dramatically, successfully leaving him speechless.

"Pardon?" he managed after a second.

"You have to help me." She answered

"With what?" he sighed. The ideas of both twins never ended good.

Cassie yanked his head down by his tie, almost suffocating him. When his ear was near her mouth, she whispered.

"Harry is supposed to confess Hermione today."

"Well, that's… good."

"Yeah, but they both are playing like they are too scared to look at each other!" she pointed her finger on the couple ahead of them who was still sneaking glances on each other and blushing ceaselessly. Remus looked on them and sighed. He had this idea where it was going to.

"What do you want to do?"

"Nothing much, you just have to keep Sirius and James away from Three Broomstick at least for a two hours."

"And what you are going to do at this time?"

"Make this two chickens confess their love to each other and allow them chances to produce little James in the future."

Remus looked on her strangely.

"I think you wanted to say little Harry."

"No, little James."

"But it's Harry and Hermione we are talking about."

"Yeah, but if they have a boy and he will have Harry's look and Hermione eyes, the little guy will be perfect imitation of James."

"If you say so…"

"Yeah, I say so, now, can you do it?" She looked on him with the best puppy eyes she could made (borrowed from Sirius by the way) and he sighed again.

"Ok, I think that I will be able to manage something."

Cassie screamed quietly in joy and hugged him.

"Oi, Moony, what are you doing with my sister?" they heard James from few meters ahead.

"Don't you see? He is snogging me senseless in the middle of the path to Hogsmeade with professor McGonagall behind us"

"Cassie!"

"Miss Potter!"

"Shut up, James! Sorry, professor…"

_**HPHG**__**HPHG** __**HPHG**_

Way too soon Harry found himself and Hermione standing outside the Three Broomstick. He was nervous, really nervous. He glanced on Hermione and saw that she shutters a little and took it as a cue to move inside. He opened the doors and moved aside.

"Ladies first." He said with smile and she answered the same.

"Aren't you a gentleman?" Hermione said, moving inside and looking around. There weren't as much people as there used to be, since it was just the beginning of the trip. Most of the students were in other shops right now, so it left Harry and Hermione almost alone in the bar.

"Shall we take a seat?" Hermione looked at him and Harry nodded.

"You go and I will ask for some butterbeer." He smiled and moved to the Madame Rosmerta, who were standing behind the counter.

Hermione sat at the table near the wall. She glanced on Harry talking with Madame Rosmerta, not rally knowing what to think about the situation. She thought that he would like to spent the day with Marauders, as it was their first, and maybe last, trip to the Hogsmeade in the past. So when he said her that he want to be alone, she felt pang of hope. She remembered Cassie's smirk and looks on her when she had came back to dormitory the day before and saw her talking quietly with Harry, before she had started to running after Sirius. Hermione smiled. She couldn't not thinking that both of them, her and Harry, were definitely closer now than they used to be. She really liked it. And there was a slightly change in his behavior also. He was more… happy and easy-going, she could say. She had never seen him laughing so much as he was with Marauders. She was glad for him. Really. Hermione knew that he wanted to meet his parents so much like nothing more in his life.

Hermione furrowed her brows. He had told her that he want to talk about something with her. Maybe… no, stop! 'I don't want to give myself false hope.' She though. Maybe he just had some plan about Voldemort and wanted to look at them with her before heading to Dumbledore? But he could always do it in common room, no need to going out…

"Here you are." Harry said, cutting her thoughts and handing her her butterbeer. "Deep in thoughts again. You will never change." He smiled on her, sitting opposite.

"Well, someone has to be the one with brain here, you know?" she answered, taking sip of her butterbeer.

"Very funny, Hermione, very funny." He said, poking his tongue and taking a sip himself.

They talked for a some time about changes which they saw between the times, school, Marauders, Lily, Cassie.

"Do you miss the rest?" Hermione asked after a moment of silence, looking on him.

"The rest? You mean Ron?" he looked on her, standing his glass on the table.

"Ron and Cho." She clarified, playing with her own glass.

"Oh… You know that I miss Ron, after all he is my best mate." He answered truthfully. "But I'm very glad that you are here, not him." He added after a moment.

Hermione blushed slightly on this.

"I-It's nice to hear it." She smile shyly on him. "And what about Cho?" it was really important matter.

Harry sighed. This would come out sooner or later.

"My relationship with Cho was not the best one." he said, thoughtfully. "You know that she wanted all the time talk about Cedric, his death. I understood it, by it was… too hard for me. You see, I want to have girlfriend with whom I can talk about everything and who would understand when she should push me to talk and when give up."

"Maybe she would come along one day…" Hermione kicked herself mentally. Why the hell she was defeating Cho Chang?

"No, I don't think so." Harry shook his head, almost sadly. "I think that Cho just isn't the one who is meant to be with me. And especially with her jealously about everything… it was just over helming."

"It surely wasn't that bad." Hermione took his hand in her and squeezed it slightly.

"Yes, it was." He smiled looking on their hands. "Come on, Hermione, she was even jealous about you, my best friend." Harry was sure that the big flower standing next to them called him a "moron" at that moment.

Hermione face felt a little. So, after all, he was thinking about her like about a friend. She should know it…

"Something wrong, Hermione?" Harry looked on her closely.

"No, Harry, everything is all right." She managed to smile on him, seeing the worry in his green eyes. "I just… have to go to the toilet, you know." She smiled and stood up.

As soon as Hermione disappeared around the corner, going to the rest room, the flower hit him hardly on the head.

"What the…!"

"You bloody idiot!" Cassie came from behind the flower, glaring on him. "And you were doing so good!"

"What did I do?" he looked on her, massaging his head.

"'_ Come on, Hermione, she was even jealous about you, my best friend.'_?" She mimicked him saying this. "Please, Harry, I'm not surprised that she is so sad."

"But why?"

"Because she thinks that you don't have feelings to her and you think about her only as a friend!" Cassie explained impatiently to him, looking for something in her pocket.

"I didn't say it!"

"You did."

"No!"

"Yes."

"No, I didn't"

"yes and be quiet." Cassie snapped on him, silencing him. She handed him some shit of paper. "Here, read it and say it to Hermione."

Harry took a paper and scanned it. Then he glanced on Cassie like on crazy person.

"Where did you get it?"

"From some magazine." She shrugged her shoulder. "Now, think that I'm Hermione and say it to me."

"What? No way in hell that I will ever say something like it!" Harry opposed fiercely, looking terrified.

"Parker, do it right now!" she glared on him with her blue eyes and he knew that he didn't have any turn away. So he started…

"Hermione, You're the last thing on my mind at night. You fill every dream I have. You're the very first thing I think of when I wake up ... and you'll never know it. I miss you when you're gone. I miss you when you're sitting so close to me and I can't touch you. I miss you when you smile that smile at me. I miss not having you in my life, even when everyday you are. I want you…"

_**HPHG**__**HPHG** __**HPHG**_

Hermione looked on herself in the mirror, sighing. She hadn't been crying, no way. But she felt a little pain. And it was all her fault. She was the one who gave herself a false hope. So now she had to deal with it. She glanced one last time on the mirror and walked out from the bathroom.

When she came closer to their table, she saw that Harry was saying something, rather embarrassed, to some girl with long brown hairs. What Cassie was doing there? When she went near them, she could hear what exactly Harry was saying.

"…like you'll never know. I want your entire heart and soul. I see your face, I see your heart. I want your love, I NEED your love.. I know you're not looking for someone to love. But, I don't understand; I don't understand why it has to hurt so very much when you laugh, when you get so close. I don't get that. I don't know how to move on, I don't know how to let myself live without you. I just don't know! I just want a day when it's just you and me. I just want a day when my heart can sing true. I pray to Merlin every day that you'll tell me that you want me the same way I want you. I beg every day to an unseen force that you will one day be mine."

Hermione gasp and felt tears in her eyes. She could see how Harry's eyes widened when he saw her and his terrified expression. Well, why wouldn't he be terrified, he just confessed his love to his own aunt. But she wasn't the only person who was surprised.

"Parker, what the hell?" she could hear Sirius' voice behind her. The Marauders just show up.

Hermione looked on Harry again, who had his eyes glued to her. He looked so… almost adorable, that she couldn't stop herself. She just mumbled some apologized under her breath and run out from Three Broomstick.

_**HPHG**__**HPHG** __**HPHG**_

Harry was watching Hermione's back as she run away from the bar. He still wasn't even sure what happened. One second he was reading Cassie's stupid speech, then suddenly Hermione was standing behind Cassie shocked and Marauders decided to showed up. It was just too much.

"What the hell happened here?" he heard James' angry voice and turned to him. "What do you think you are doing by confessing to my sister?"

"I-I…"

"You were in love with Hermione!" Sirius shouted, glaring on him.

Harry didn't even know how to explain it.

"Everyone shut up!" Cassie screamed, successfully earning attention of the whole bar, not only her friends. "Harry, you are out after Hermione." She pointed on the door and he stood up quickly.

"No, he is not, he has to…"

"He has to explain everything to her, James Harold Potter, now sit and shut your damn mouth for a second so I can explain everything!" Cassie shouted on him and all Marauders sat on the chairs standing next to the table.

"What are you doing here yet?" she shouted on Harry, who snapped from his stupor.

"I will be back soon."

He run away from the Three Broomstick in the search for Hermione.

"I thought that you would keep them away?" Cassie asked Remus, who looked on her apologizing.

"They put two and two together, I couldn't stop them."

Cassie sighed and took place taken before by Harry and started to explain everything to two angry marauders. She had this stupid feeling of guild…

_**HPHG**__**HPHG** __**HPHG**_

Harry looked around the Hogsmeade, thinking where Hermione would run away. Then it hit him. Shrieking Hat, that was her favourite place! He run there.

Just like he expected, she was standing there, alone, looking on the hat deeply in thought. He sighed with relief, the easy part behind him. Now…

"Hermione…" he said quietly, walking closer to her. By the way her backs stiffened, he knew that she heard him. "Hermione, please…"

She turned to him, fake smile on her face.

"Oh, hi Harry. Sorry that I run away like that, I just needed some air..." she said, trying to act like nothing happened. Harry looked closely on her.

"Hermione, what you heard…" he started again.

"You don't have to explain, Harry." Hermione interrupted him. "I understand, just like people are saying, you can't choose true love." she laughed, well, at least tried to but falling miserably

"It's not…"

"Really, I understand. It's not your fault that you fall in love with your own aunt." She shuttered. "Even if it sound that bad…"

"Hermione, let me explain…"

"Harry, you really don't have to. I understand, really, it could happened to everyone…"

He looked on her strangely.

"You could fall in love with your uncle?"

"Well, no really…"

"That's my point! I…"

"Harry, I'm sure that no one will judge you because of it."

Harry almost growled. Why she had to be so much stubborn?

"I think that I should go to the…"

"HERMIONE!" he shouted, finally silencing her. "Now let me finally say something." She nodded her head, surprised by his scream. "Thank you."

He took her hand and lead her on the bench, standing not far away.

"You see, this whole trip today was going to help me tell you something." He said when they sat."No, don't interrupt me." He added when she opened her mouth. "Yesterday I had conversation with Cassie, thank to which I realized something. I never really thought that it would be possible, but she told me what to look at, and now I can clearly say it. Hermione, I wanted to tell you that…"

"Harry, I know, you love…" she interrupted him again.

"You!" and he also interrupted her, silencing her finally. She blinked on him.

"But…"

"Cassie and I decided that I should take you on the date to confess you my feelings. But then I messed up, calling you only my best friend, and when you went out to the bathroom, this crazy woman almost jumped on me, called me bloody idiot and then gave me this stupid speech, ordering me to read it. So I did, to keep her quiet, and then you came out, together with my dad, Sirius and Remus, and… it all was even more messed up."

Hermione blinked few times on him, processing what he say. He loved… her?

"But I thought…"

"Yeah, I am aware what you thought." Harry smiled. "Really, the idea of me loving someone who looks like my dad is rather… sick."

Hermione couldn't stop her smile. Now when she was thinking about it…

"But, to the point." Harry said again, biting his lips nervously. "You see, I have this feelings for some time now. I just didn't exactly realize it, until yesterday. And it's just like I said: I love you. I don't think that I would be ever be able to live without you in my life. You are the only person who never left me or let me down. Even when Ron turned away from me, you stayed, with your radiating smile, making everything looking better. Only thanks to you I survived last year. And it's not only this. It's everything about you. Your voice, touch, mind, personality… for me everything about you is perfect. And if… if you don't feel this same, I understand. Really. If the only thing which you can offer me is your friendship, I will accept it gladly." He finished, looking on the ground.

"Is it what you want? Friendship?"

He looked up on her. She had tears in her eyes, and was smiling on him.

"No, I want something more." He answered, looking her straight in her beautiful eyes.

"That's good. Because I want it too." She said and kissed him on the lips. She didn't have to wait long on his response. Harry pulled her closer to herself, enjoying their kiss very much.

_**HPHG**__**HPHG** __**HPHG**_

"You wrote this?" Sirius asked, holding the paper in his hand. He wasn't sure rather to be amused or horrified.

"Off course not, don't be stupid." Cassie snapped on him, snatching paper from him. "I took it from this stupid magazine for some stupid teenage witches."

"You are teenage witch."

"But I'm not reading this crap. Really, the columns about "My first time…" or "How to make wizard from your dreams fell in love with you."… please, I would never read something like that." She rolled her eyes.

"Well, I hope so." James said, glaring on her. After he found out that Harry didn't have any romantic feelings to his sister, his mood brightened up.

"How did it came into your mind anyway?" Remus asked her.

"I don't know, ok?" Cassie sighed tiredly. "Right then it looked like great idea… I hope that I didn't messed up too much between them." She put her head on the table, guiltily.

"I think you don't have to be worry about it." Sirius said with smirk, pointing to the door.

They all turned on the direction. Harry and Hermione just came into the Three Broomstick, holding hands and smiling at each other. They neared to the table where four students were sitting.

"So… how was it?" Cassie asked rather nervously, looking from one to another.

Hermione glanced on her and smiled.

"I think that quite good." She answered

"Really?" Cassie looked on her with hope. Maybe Lily wouldn't kill her anyway.

"Yeah, thanks to you this bloody git finally confessed."

"Yes!" Cassie stood up, shooting her arms in the air. "I'm the Merlin!" she earned few amused glances from the people in the bar and laughter from marauders, but didn't care about it.

"Congratulations anyway!" she jumped and hugged Hermione with all her might.

"Cassie, I know that you are happy, but I would be grateful if you stop killing my girlfriend." Harry said with a smirk, making Hermione blush a little.

"Sure, no problem." Cassie smiled and before he knew what was going on, he found himself enable to breathing because of Cassie's bear hug.

"Little help here!" he managed to say over her head to Marauders, who were laughing at them.

"No problem, mate." Sirius laughed and without standing he reached over and yanked Cassie by the belt of her jeans, taking her away from Harry. She, not expecting it, lost her balance and landed straight on his lap, blinking puzzled.

Sirius blushed and the rest, yes, together with James, surprisingly, roared with laugh on it. Both teens blushed, but before would stood up, she found the wand point on her face. The rest of them was in that same state. Her eyes travelled up the arm holding the wand. Black cloated figure… Death Eater. Oh shit…

"Well, it looks like my son found himself a nice girlfriend. Bella was right after all." Sirius paled and hold Cassie closer to him. No it couldn't be… his father? But why…

Harry moved his arm around Hermione's waist to protect her in case one of the Death Eater presented in the bar decided to curse them. But it looked like at the moment their minor target were Cassie and Sirius. They were in so big trouble. Harry could hear people running away from Three Broomstick, terrified about their own lives, only to be stunned when they neared the door. They gulped.

"It's so shame, Sirius." Orion Black continued, looking on his oldest son from behind his mask. "I always thought that you would find yourself some nice pureblood girl with straight priorities."

"My priorities are pretty straight, thank you. As long as Voldemort is as far away from them as possible, I'm happy." Cassie glared on him, not able to hold her tongue back, like always.

"Shut up, stupid girl!" Orion screamed and pointed his wand on her, but before he would cast anything, Sirius quickly stood up, showing Cassie behind him. Now the tip of his father wand was pressed at his chest.

"Leave her alone."

"Now, son, you know that it will not finish in good way." Orion said, not lowering his wand "You have last chance to choose correct side and join Dark Lord."

Sirius looked behind him. He still had his arm around Cassie's waist, holding her behind his back. He caught James' eyes and nodded. Sirius pushed the girl slightly in her brother direction, so his hands were free. When Cassie landed on James, he used the moment when all Death Eaters' eyes were on Sirius who moved closer to his father, to quickly put his sister wand from her pocket and handed it to Remus. He managed to do it in last second when one of their enemies pulled Cassie away from him. James glanced on the bar. Most of the people there were stunned or hidden themselves in the fear. When he caught Harry's eye, he nodded his head to him.

Harry managed to put Hermione's wand from her pocket, hiding it in his robes. He was glad that most of the attention was on Sirius, because he could quickly look on Remus, who nodded to him. There is no way that Marauders would go down without fight.

"I will never join Voldemort, father, no matter what you or mother will say." Sirius said, looking straight at his father.

"Good then." Orion Black said through his clenched teeth. "You signed the death of your friends right now." He nodded to the rest of the Death Eaters. "Kill them all, Potter girl leave for the Dark Lord."

Before any of the Death Eaters were able to perform Avada Kedavra, the students decided to take lead in their hands. Cassie quickly kneed person who was holding her in rather… painful place, and he loosened his grip on her, while Remus stunned him. Harry in the same time perform bonding spell on the one next to him and Hermione. When the three of the remaining Death Eaters cast few different spells on the students, James shouted

"Protego Maxima!" the shield created before students, also separating Sirius from his father.

"Well, we could expect it from Potters kids, wandless magic." One of the Death Eaters, Sirius was almost sure that it was Malfoy's father, said, glaring on teenagers. "But it won't last forever. When…"

He was cut short when Cassie pointed her hand on the wall and screamed.

"Deprimo!" the wall exploded, leaving a hole leading on the street of Hogsmeade. It also give them a cover from the dust.

"Run before shield disappear!" James shouted and pushed Hermione and Harry through the hole, himself, Cassie, Remus and Sirius behind them.

They run on the street, coughing the dust from their lungs. They looked around. People were running around, screaming in the fear. They saw other Death Eaters on the street. Hermione took her wand from Harry and pointed on the destroyed wall.

"Reparo!"

"I don't think that Madame Rosmerta will be angry because of the wall." Sirius commented.

"Maybe not, but it will give us few more moments before your father and his folks will get us." She answered.

"Duck!" Cassie shouted suddenly, jumping on her and taking her on the ground with her. The beam of green light went through the air where just a second ago Hermione had been standing. Harry knew this curse way too well. The Killing Curse.

"Pertificus Totalus!" he pointed his own wand on the Death Eater who performed the curse sending him on the ground. James moved closer and snapped the man's wand in the half.

"I think that we should go away from this place." Remus said, pointing on the wall of Three Broomstick.

They all nodded and started to run. When they reached the middle of the village they stopped suddenly. On the ground were many, much too many bodies, death or unconscious, they couldn't say. Hermione covered her mouth with her hand. They could see few bodies in Hogwarts' robes. The Marauders and Cassie felt like their blood boiled. They could see few of their friends lying there.

"This son of the…" Sirius started but before he could finish, they all felt the coldness feeling suddenly the air…

Harry's head shoot up to the air. He could see them, flying in their directions. Dementors.

_**HPHG**__**HPHG** __**HPHG**_

**_A/N: I'm not sure about Sirius' father beeing a Death Eater or not but well... it just fit for me, so please, deal with it :D_**


	11. Marauders&company vs Death Eaters

**_A/N: Hi everyone ^^ _**

**_I'm really, really sorry for this long pause between updates. But first I have my computer attacked by virus and every document was lost, than I had an exams. I hope that you will forgive me, really. You even don't have idea how much sorry I am. I will try to update the story faster, but I'm not sure how quickly I will be able to do that. _**

**_Thanks everyone for the reviews on my last chapter, I really love you guys 3:_**

**_DaRoHa_**:******_Well, Harry is in his fifth year, I don't think that he would be able to kill someone. I mean, magicaly he is strong enough, it's not going under debate, but what I mean is that his character just don't suit me to make him kill someone who isn't Voldemort, even if they are Death Eaters. I don't know_**_ maybe I'm just too soft :D However, I'm not sure yet what would exactly happen in future chaps, so maybe I will make him kill some of the Death Eaters. But I'm not sure yet :D _

**_And yet, one more note. I know, I'm boring, but deal with it, please :D_**

**_This chapter may not be very good, and I'm sorry because if this. In the future I may replace it, but if I will do it, I will give you a word. But even if I do it, it wouldn't change the plot of the story at all. I will also try to write next chap longer than this one. I just little fell off from the routine of the writing, if you know what I mean. But I will take a grip I promise! ^^"_**

**_So now, after this so boring beggining, enjoy your reading and leave me a review, pretty pretty please, it will really help me with writing, the other authors surely know how it is :D_**

**_Cheers,_**

**_Sight of better future_**

_*****HPHG*_**_  
_**

Harry was watching the sky horrified. There were around twenty Dementors flying through it, their dark figures very well visible on the background of white clouds. True, he had defeat more of them already in his third year, but it doesn't mean that he felt good in their presence. No, he felt terrible. He hated this feeling of coldness and sadness, which was filing his soul at every time when he met Dementors. He felt someone grabbing his hand and tore his eyes from the sky, turning them on left. He looked on Hermione who squeezed his hand and nodded. Harry knew that she would help him whatever was going to happened. He was really glad that they had practiced Patronus Charm at their last DA meeting. It was going to be in hand right now. He looked on the rest of their group. Marauders and Cassie were looking on the sky also, unreadable feeling on their faces. Harry didn't know if they knew how to fight Dementors or not. Cassie felt somebody's eyes on her and turned to him.

"You know Patronus Charm?" she asked, looking on him and Hermione. They both nodded. "Good, it will be easier that way." She smiled on them and took her wand out. Using wandless magic was little tiring after all.

Harry looked around on the people lying on the ground and this one running around. When they spotted dementors on the sky flying in their directions, the panic roused even more. He turned his attention back into the sky when he felt that the air was being colder and almost jump in surprise when he saw black coated figure standing in front of him. Suddenly all sad memories came back to him. His mother scream… Cedric's death… Hermione lying petrified in Hospital Wing… No! He took big breathe and concentrated on happy memories, especially the one from this day, when he was alone with Hermione. The little smile played on his lips. When the Dementors landed in front of the teens, six different voices rang:

"Expecto Patronum!"

An otter, tiger, two stags, wolf and dog, all made of silver material, marched in the direction of the Dementors. Harry was watching as two stags with tiger between them run in front line. The sight if it was unforgettable. The three animals started pulsing with silver energy, as if the energy within them were overwhelming them. He had never seen anything like that before, it was just like the three Patronus were connecting with each other, summing their powers together. When the Patronus hit into the group of Dementors, the effect was if like the bomb exploded in the middle of it, destroying almost every coated creature. Harry tightened his grip on the wand when he saw that few of the Dementors were able to survived, thanks to the fact that they had already moved to caught their victims. But they were quickly attacked by wolf, dog and otter.

"That was… unexpected." James said, amusement presented in his voice.

"Cassie, did your Patronus change his form?" Remus asked suddenly, sounding curious and, if Harry was correct, slightly suspicious. When Sirius and James looked on him he added. "I mean, I know that Prongs has a stag as Patronus, so when I saw a second one I thought that it belongs to Cassie, after all it isn't strange for twins to share the same form of Patronus."

Cassie turned to her friend with surprised look and furrowed her brows.

"No, I still have my good ol' tiger." She answered thinking about something.

Harry caught her glancing on him. From her spot next to Hermione she had been able to see that the bushy haired girl had an otter as a Patronus, so it was simply logical that the stag belonged to Harry. Cassie's blue eyes narrowed slightly on him. No, she didn't has any evidences against him, but the Patronus… she had to take a trip to library later to read something about it forms and who can share the form. Except twins of course. That was already covered. Or maybe she just could talk Remus into it, she hated sitting in the library. Remus on the other hand loved it. So everyone would be happy.

"So it looks like this two here aren't similar only by looks." Sirius cut in, putting his arms on James' and Harry's shoulders, pulling them to each other so they hit their heads. "Oops, that was accident."

But before either Harry or James could do something else except massaging their heads, the new voice rang from behind them, frizzing the whole group in their spots.

"You gave pretty good show there, children." Mr. Black said, standing in the lead of Death Eater's group. "But now the party is over."

"What do you want?" Sirius asked coldly, unconsciously moving in front of Cassie, who was facing his father.

Black senior looked coldly in the face of his oldest son, in spite of himself admiring slightly his courageous. If only he was smart enough to join the right side. Which of course was Voldemort's side in the mind of older Black.

"Give as the Potter girl and we might consider letting you go without… much harm."

Sirius could see his father lips forming cruel smirk and his blood boiled. He knew very well what 'much harm' means in his family's vocabulary. They were going to cast 'Cruciatus' as long as the person would go unconscious or… die.

"Over my dead body!" James shouted, moving closer to his sister. There was no way that he would let this Death Eater take Cassie away from him.

"That can be simply arranged, boy." Mr. Black answered to him, looking up and down on James, smirk still playing on his lips.

"Why you always have to have so cliché statements?" Cassie whispered to her brother's ear.

James looked on her ridiculously.

"They aren't cliché!"

"Yes, they are."

"No."

"Yes"

"No! Be quiet!"

"Yes and you know it!"

"Both of you shut up!" Remus snapped on both twins.

They were in the middle of fighting and they just decided to had one of their meaningless arguments. What the hell was wrong with them?

Sirius also heard twins' conversation from behind his back and fought with his smirk. Trust to Potters to try and do something funny even when they situation looked terrible.

"We won't let you take Cassie, father." Sirius stated, looking again in his father's eyes, grey just as his, but without the warm and friendly lights, which always made Sirius' eyes so interesting. "And if you want to stay alive, you should leave. Dumbledore is on his way."

To his surprise, Mr. Black laughed. But it wasn't friendly laugh, this one gave every person present on the street shiver.

"Dou you really think that we came here without previous preparation?" the older man looked on the group of students standing in front of him. "You precious Dumbledore even doesn't know what is going on here."

Marauders, Cassie, Harry and Hermione felt as their eyes widened on the news. They all the time had had a hope that Dumbledore would arrive shortly…

"Yes, children, you are all alone here." Other Death Eater said, walking to stand next to Black. "But we don't have all day to play, come with us." He directed his words to Cassie.

The girl glanced on him, making thoughtful expression and shaking her head.

"Nah, I think I will pass." She answered, sounding as if Death Eater just invite her for a walk through the park. "I'm quite comfortable here, really." She added, leaning slightly on her brother to emphasis her words. The rest of her group looked on her strangely and Sirius bit his lips to stop the smirk.

He knew that Cassie was playing. He once had encountered her about her behavior during the fights or arguments, because sometimes her ignorance were slightly missing the border with stupidity. She had confessed that when felt nervous or scared, she wasn't able to control her tongue and the words are just forming themselves. She couldn't fight with this. And she wasn't complaining, anyway. she preferred to give an enemy a piece of her mind instead of scared expression and stammering.

"I'm not joking, child!" the Death Eater said, gripping his wound. Sirius furrowed his brows. He knew that voice…

"Me neither. Jamie here is very comfortable person to leaning on, you know…" Cassie answered again, smiling politely. "And if we are already at the subject, would you ming telling me why you insists so much on taking me away?"

"Yeah, now I see where you are using this etiquette lessons which mom forced you to take…" James mumbled under his nose, earning a kick on the shin from his sister.

"Dark Lord needs something from you." Mr. Black answered shortly, without his patience. It was supposed to be short mission, kidnapping the student and run. Their Lord surprised everyone by suddenly changing the plans concerning Potter girl, but hadn't explained himself. Like always anyway. He was their leader, he didn't need to do any explanation.

Cassie faked gasping in surprise, giving the time to Sirius and James to exchange the looks.

"You want to tell me that the whole-mighty Voldemort need something from poor little me?" she said shocked.

Sirius could see as his father's lips were forming straight line when Cassie had used Voldemort's name.

"Don't you dare calling Dark Lord by his name, you filthy blood traitor!" one of the Death Eaters shouted angrily on her.

Cassie only shrugged, moving slightly away from James without other persons noticing anything suspicious. Remus poked Harry's slightly on the ribs and when the boy looked on him, he pointed with his eyes on his wand. Message was clear: wait for the sign. Harry nodded and exchanged glances with Hermione.

"Well, it looks like I'm not that filthy if your so called master needs my help." Cassie replied and decided to finish it when she could. "I would even say that he need me to clean _his _filth."

With that she quickly raised the shield in front of her when four Crucio flight in her direction and jumped away. In the same time, James and Sirius stunned two Death Eaters, while Harry, Hermione and Remus cast full body bind on three next.

"Look out for the girl!" Mr. Black screamed, but for nothing. Everyone were already fighting, he wasn't even sure if anyone heard him. He looked around in search of a brunette, but instead met a steady glare of grey eyes.

"I wasn't able to learn you a lesson in home because you run away to Potters as a coward. But now it will change." He said to Sirius, who was standing in front of him not showing any fear.

"You will be surprise." Sirius replied, holding his wand steady and jumped away when his father casted Crucio on him.

Harry and Hermione were fighting side to side. Few Death Eaters circled around them with cruel smiles on their faces. Harry knew that they considered them as students, who don't have an idea how to fight. But they didn't have the slightest idea with who they were fighting. With quick 'Expulso' Hermione threw most of them away while Harry cast body bind on the remaining once.

James and Remus were also holding themselves somehow. Last summer Mr. Potter learned Marauders few spells useful in battle, so they weren't on lost position.

But fighting with well trained Death Eaters wasn't something easy, as Harry decided, glancing around on others. Sirius had bleeding lip from his father and were painting slightly after one 'Cruciatus' which hit him. James had a bruise under his eye from one of the spell, just like Remus. Harry himself and Hermione were in pretty good state, since none of the spells hit them directly. Cassie was… Harry took a second glance around. Where was Cassie?

"Hermione!" he shouted, ducking just in time to miss 'Crucio' flying over his head, not really thinking where it would hit. "Where is Cassie?"

Hermione, who just stunned one of their opponents looked around. Her eyes widened when she didn't spotted her new friends. She opened her mouth to answer Harry, but was stopped by sudden scream of pain coming from somewhere behind Harry.

The black haired boy paled. He had a suspicion that he knew where the 'Crucio' landed after all… and he wasn't glad with this knowledge. He turned just in time to see Cassie lying on the ground with pained expression and one of the Death Eater raising their wand with pleased expression.

"Expelliarmus!" he shouted without much thinking.

When the Death Eater was thrown away from Cassie, he raised his wound and casted full body bind on him. It was then when he realized something. He hadn't used his wand when he protected Cassie… he felt slightly dizzy. How the hell he was able to do wandless magic when he had never learned this before? Then he remembered that James and Cassie both did it before in Three Broomsticks. Maybe it was some kind of family things? When the stunner missed him by a hair, he decided to think about it later.

Suddenly, the series of loud 'pops' were heard through the village. The Marauders froze, together with their friends. That couldn't be more Death Eaters… right?

"James!"

The boy in question quickly turned around to look on the person who called him. The tall men in his thirties run in their direction, black hairs sticking on every direction, just like his son's. And grandson, but no one knew about that little fact except Harry himself and Hermione.

"Dad!" James shouted with relief.

Together with Henry Potter, the Aurors and the Order of Phoenix, arrived on the stage.

_*HPHG*_

Henry Potter looked on the students, two of whom he was calling son and daughter. The Death Eaters had apparated away as soon as they had spotted the newcomers, so there wasn't much work to do for Aurors. They collected the fallen opponents and take them away to the Ministry, where they were going to be judged and sent to Azkaban, highly possibly.

"How are you feeling?" he asked, looking on very pale Cassie, who was supported by Sirius while James was being checked by the healer who had arrived with Aurors.

"I'm fine, dad, really." She smiled slightly. "I wasn't under the curse for that long, it was shorter than first time, when…" she trailed off quietly when she realized what she said. Henry's eyes widened and his cheeks turned slightly red. Oh boy…

"First time when what, Cassandra?" he asked calmly. Well, at least he hoped so.

"When I was under Cruciatus?" Cassie muttered under her breath, hiding slightly behind Sirius.

"You… were… when… WHY I DON'T KNOW ANYTHING ABOUT IT?" Henry Potter looked on his daughter from his fair high around 6'2 feet. He turned to look on his son who only raised his hands in defeat.

"Don't look at me, she was the stubborn one here." He said and smiled sweetly when Cassie glared on him from her spot behind Sirius.

"Cassandra?" Henry turned again to his daughter who sighed defeated.

"Ok, I just knew that you and mom would freak out and I didn't want to worry you about that." she answered truthfully.

"Cassie, you know very well that you should tell about this to me and your mother immediately after it happened!" the head of Potter family stated, taking deep breath.

Cassie could see the upcoming lecture from her father and looked around for something what would safe her. James was out of question, since he was looking on her with smirk, Sirius and Remus the same, after all it was her father. Then her eyes settled on Harry and smirked blossomed on her lips. Harry narrowed his eyes on her but she only grabbed his shoulder and linked her arms with his smiling on her father.

"This is Harry. Your new son." She deadpanned and everyone went quiet, even the healer who was checking James.

Henry Potter blinked looking on the boy who his daughter just presented him. He looked almost exactly as James, only his eyes were different and he had some strange scare on his forehead. But other than that he felt as if he was looking on his son. And she had said 'your new son'. But wait… that means…

"Wait a moment… did you say new son?" Henry looked again on his daughter, taking on her smiling expression and linked arms.

"Yap." Cassie smiled wider, seeing that her father's attention was successfully turned somewhere else.

"When the hell did you get married?"

Cassie blinked few times looking on her father. She opened her mouth to say something but closed them again when she realized that she didn't know what to say. Sirius, Remus and James couldn't hold it anymore. They started to laugh, very hard, Sirius even bent over to hold his stomach. He just loved when Cassie's 'genius' ideas backfired on her. It was always hilarious, especially when she tried to prank her father. Last time when she tried it, Henry Potter had been deadly sure that his daughter was lesbian and that she was going to declare her love to some girl named Lily Evans and they were going to live happily ever after. In reality she had been just presenting their mother 'one day from life of James Potter in Hogwart', and Henry went in the middle of one of James' confession of love, showed by her. It had taken four hours to explain everything to Henry, since he had been all the time interrupting her with the words 'It's okay, sweety, I still love you, really'. James and Sirius had a great fun by watching it.

"Listen, I know that you are close with James and all, but I've never expected that you would choose a boy who looks exactly like him." Henry continued, still slightly off by the news. "I mean it looks like you are standing with your brother… Oh Merlin."

"Well Cassie, do you have something to tell us?" Hermione asked her, pretending to be serious, but Harry could clearly see the laugh in her eyes.

When the girl turned her blue eyes on her, she continued.

"You know, the fact that you choose the boy who looks exactly like James can mean that you are hiding something in your physic, the information that even you yourself don't want to accept." Hermione continued and when Cassie was still looking on her blankly, she continued. "You know, that you love your brother?"

Cassie blinked few times again and face palmed herself.

"I'm going to throw up…"

"That was horrible vision, Hermione!" James shouted, but couldn't stop his laugh on Cassie's face, that was just priceless.

"Cassie, you always know how to make people better." Remus laughed, looking on his friend.

Cassie mumbled something under her breath and did what she was often doing when she was fed up with someone. She simply went over to Sirius (before it was James, but seeing that he was now still busy with the healer she didn't have much choice) and pressed her forehead on his chest, while James explained to their father what Cassie really meant.


	12. Good night

**_A/N: Hi :D_**

**_I hope that the last chapter was good enough for you. I tried, really ^^"_**

**_The new one is slight longer than previous, like I promised. Read it and tell me what you think please :D_**

**_Enjoy reading and leve a review :D_**

**_sight of better future_**

_**HPHG**__**HPHG** __**HPHG**_

The Marauders, Cassie, Harry and Hermione were slowly coming back to the castle after saying goodbye to the father of the twins. It had taken James a moment to explain Henry that Cassie called Harry his new son because of his resemblance to the male part of Potter family, not because she had/was going to married him. Everyone could see that the head of Potters family sighed with relief after this.

The injured students were moved to the castle or, if it was something more serious, to St. Mungo. The rest also came back to the castle as soon as the could. Only the six students stayed longer to talk with Henry.

"I'm tired." Cassie yawned loudly when they were going off the vilage, slumping her shoulders. She looked hopefully on James, but when he spotted her look, quickly shook his head.

"No. There is no way."

"But James!" Cassie whined slightly, giving him her best puppy look.

"No."

"Please…"

"I said no and it my last word."

"You are bad older brother…"

Harry looked on Remus with question in his eyes.

"She wants a piggy-back ride." The light haired boy explained, smiling slightly on the twins antics.

Cassie turned her pleading eyes on him this time and Remus quickly backed away. Cassie wasn't heavy, but he was just tired. And the full moon was close.

"Ok, you are out of the lush this time." She said and turned to the Sirius this time.

The black haired teen looked on her for a moment before sighing in defeat and kneeling down so she could climb on his back. After all he knew how tired person can really be after spending even short time under Cruciatus curse. Knowing Cassie, she was too stubborn to said it earlier, especially when her father was around. That was one of the things in this girl which Sirius truly admired: she would be in horrible pain but she wouldn't say anything unless it was necessarily. Simply because she didn't wanted to worried others about her. So even if he was tired himself he would do it for her. Cassie smiled happily and hugged her legs around his waist.

"I love you!" she shouted into his ears, putting her arms around his neck.

"Yeah, I know." He replied, but Harry smirked when little red colour showed itself on his cheeks. He walked few steps before stopping.

"Take out your wand from your pocket, it's stabbing me!" he said.

Cassie laughed on this.

"Be glad that I'm not guy, it would be so weird, you saying that." She handed him her wand and he put it into his pocket, while others laughed.

They were walking for around five minutes in silence. Harry sighed quietly. What a day. First his girlfriend, in that time friend yet, thought that he loved his aunt, that the Death Eaters, Dementors and _again _ he was accused about some sort of romance with Cassie. What was wrong with the people? Not only he looked like her twin but also like her, minus hairs and eyes. When he felt that someone squeezed his hand he looked on his side and smiled to Hermione who answered this same. Well, after all there was one plus about this crazy day. He confessed to the girl he truly loved. And he was sure that no one would ever messed up this. Because where was true feeling, there was also unbreakable knowledge that together they would made over every trouble. and he really felt like that with Hermione. After all, they were together through different things. Where other people left him alone, she was there to help him pull himself together and face the world with raised chin. Without her he would be cold corps already in his first year. He thought for a moment how Ron would react on the news. After all, he had never said anything to Harry about feeling something for Hermione, but from his reaction on Yule Ball he had slight suspicion that Ron had something for Hermione. But even of he had said something to Harry, the dark haired teen wasn't sure if he would be able to stop himself from confessing to Hermione. Well, that of he would have enough courage without Marauders and Cassie to do it. He made a mental note to buy her a chocolate later.

"What are you thinking about?" Hermione asked him quietly, not wanting to disturb other, especially Cassie who was napping on Sirius' back.

"About Ron." Harry answered honestly, looking on her. "And what would be his reaction when he find out about us."

Hermione's face darkened for a moment before she shrugged her shoulder.

"He has to accept it." She nswered simply, looking on Harry. "There is nothing he can do about it. And if he try… he would end poorly." She finished darkly and Harry decided to never made her angry. As if he didn't know about it already.

"We need to talk about what happened." He looked on Hermione again when she said that quietly so only he could hear it. "I mean, not here. When we will be alone."

Harry nodded, understanding what she meant. He was sure that the chance in Voldemort's plans was connected with their arriving into the past. And since the Marauders couldn't know about it, they had to be cautious about their movements.

"You okay, mate?" Remus asked James, walking next to him. The blonde haired boy noted that his friend was unusually quiet when they were walking and that wasn't normal with any Potter. Cassie was explained since she had drifted into sleep.

"Yeah, I'm fine." James said, rubbing his forehead "It's just… Death Eaters insisted to take Cassie away, that Voldemort needs her for something. It just… creeps me out, I think." He added after a thought, looking on his sleeping sister.

"Yeah, it's pretty strange. Especially when he is considering your family as his biggest enemies. Normally he would kill her without second thought just where she was standing." Remus said, thinking about something.

"Exactly!" James ruffled his hairs in despair, not really knowing what to think about it. "It's too complicated…"

"I think that we should go to Dumbledore tomorrow." Sirius cut in, slowing slowly. He was listening the conversation.

"You're right, Padfoot. If someone is able to do something about it, it's Dumbledore." James replied, looking on the castle which towers were clearly visible on the sky.

He turned around to look on Harry and Hermione who stayed little in the back and smirked. No matter how grave the situation was, he was the Marauder, he had to made little fun from someone. And who would be better victims than new couple in love?

"Oi, lovebirds!" he shouted to the pair to gain their attention.

He also earned the glare from Sirius when Cassie stirred slightly on his back, startled in her sleep from the shout. He mouthed silent 'sorry' and waited for the couple too caught up with them.

"I think that we need to talk, Harry." He said, looking seriously on green eye boy.

Harry looked on him curiously, furrowing his brows. He was sure that it would be about the attack.

"You know, you went into the new phase of your life…" James started, earning the very surprised look from Harry and also Hermione. Sirius and Remus only smirked, knowing what was going on. "There is so many things the young boy like you…"

"We are in the same age, James." Harry cut in, only to be simply ignored.

"How to treat your lady with respect, how to make her feel love…" at that words he suggestively moved his brows, leaving clearly what he meant by word 'love' in this sentence.

Harry simply blushed furiously on what James was implying. The last thing he needed was _the talk _ from his teenage father.

"You know, there is this special book, which Sirius surely would be eager to lend you, about how to… can I say, pleased your woman… "James continued, not caring about the glares from both teens in front of him.

It was, until he was met with the wand pointed directly into his nose by one bushy head angry and embarrassed witch.

"I will advice you to drop the subject here." Hermione said calmly, fighting with her blush.

"You are not fun, you know?" James asked, slumping his shoulders.

"Deal with it." Hermione simply smiled on it.

They finally arrived to the castle. When they entered through the main doors, they were surprised by the sight of McGonagall, who were waiting on them already.

"Thanks Merlin you are all right." She said, looking closely on everyone. "What is with Miss Potter?" she asked pointing on the girl still sleeping on Sirius' back.

"She is sleeping." James said, also looking on his sister. "She was hit by Cruciatus." He added as an explanation.

"Oh my, poor child." McGonagall said worriedly. "Maybe you should take her to hospital wing?" she suggested.

"We were already all checked, professor." Hermione said, fighting with her own yawn.

"Good." The Head of Gryffindor house looked again on every of her student closely, the worry still written on her face. "So, now of to bed, all of you."

"But Professor, what you were doing here?" James asked, looking on her.

"Well, you weren't back for some time and I was worried. Also, professor Dumbledore wants to see you all tomorrow in his office as soon as you will be finished with breakfast."

"I always knew that you have soft spot for us, Minie." Sirius grinned on his professor, who looked on him steadily.

"Mr. Black, I suggest to go to your tower before I will you a detention." She said.

They all bided her goodnight and moved to the common room. They moved to the common room in silence, tiredness taking already over them. Harry was used to trouble, after all they were always searching him, but that didn't mean that he wasn't as tired as rest of them. He was very glad that the next they wouldn't have any classes. Otherwise, his concentration would be far away in the forest and he would be damned.

"Oh Merlin, I'm so deadbeated." James groaned when they stepped inside Gryffindor common room.

"I'm with you, mate." Remus said, rubbing his eyes. He suspected that they would find few pretty nice bruises on themselves from the fight. Not that he cared that much about it, what he _did _care about was the fact that they would be also sore. And that was real pain in the ass.

"I think that the best option for now is going to bed." Hermione said, yawning.

"Agree." Sirius said, lowering himself slightly and resting Cassie on one of the armchairs. "There is nothing better to think about now…"

"Oh Merlin, you are safe!"

The sudden scream made everyone jumped startled. Even Cassie shoot up from her sleep only to be almost suffocated by hug from her best friend.

"Lily… I need air!" Cassie managed to spit out, but patted her friend reassuringly on the back. She was aware what her friend was coming through when the news about what happened in Hogsmead were delivered to her.

Since the time when one of the third year run into the common room telling terrified about Death Eaters in the village, Lily couldn't calm herself down. She was sitting in the Gryffindor Tower (McGonagall made sure that no one had left their during that time), impatiently waiting for her friends to come back. Or at least some news. She was trying to convince herself that all of them can fight really good, after all she had been able to see how Harry and Hermione were dueling on one of the DADA lessons, and that they would be fine, like always. She even tried to believe in 'Potter luck' as Cassie had called it many times in the past, but it didn't change the fact that back in her mind she could see the bodies of Marauders, Cassie, Harry and Hermione lying on the ground, unmoving and so cold. She tried to read, do her homework or even take a nap. All for nothing. After all, when someone dear to you is in danger and you can't do anything you would never be able to think about something different, no matter what.

"Sorry, Cassie, but I was so worried about all of you." The red head said with tears in her eyes.

"Yeah, I know, Lily." Cassie said, patting her on the shoulder and smiling, her eyes half open from the dream.

"You were worried about me?" James suddenly appeared in front of Lily, squeezing himself between his twin and her best friend.

Ok, Lily had to admit that during the time of waiting she forgot how annoying James could be and was worried about him. Now she remembered. But no matter what, she was glad that he was all right. As annoying as he could be. But there was no way in hell that she would admit it. It would be her defeat. And she couldn't let James Potter win. No, never ever.

"No, Potter." She lied, glaring on him, but without usual fire in her eyes. Not that anyone noticed, they were to tired. "I even forgot that you were there."

"But, Lily, how could you?" James gave her a puppy eyes.

"It looks like you were dumped again, Prongs." Sirius laughed quietly, resting against the back of the sofa.

"It's only the matter of time, Padfoot, you will see!" James replied smiling again and turning to his friend. "She will understand how much she loves me… one day." He added after a moment, feeling Lily's glare on his head.

"Potter, you little…!"

"Ok, guys!" Cassie interrupted, taking Lily by the arm and started dragging her to their dorm. "You, not-so-lovebirds, stop arguing over not important things and get to your beds. The actually lovebirds have to say goodbye. And I'm sure that they want to do it without witnesses." She turned her head and winked on Hermione and Harry before pushing Lily into their bedroom and closing the doors.

"Did they finally…" the could heard Lily's started question before the door closed themselves.

Harry and Hermione blushed.

"Cassie was right, I think." Sirius said smirking on his friends. "And I'm not sure if I _want _to be a witness of this…"

"I certainly not. I don't want to lose my eyes." Remus added, going in the direction of the stairs.

"Remember Harry, you have to be in dorm in twenty minutes!" James said to him, being dragged away by Sirius.

"There are twenty things they can do in twenty minutes, Prongs."

There was a moment of silence.

"You have five minutes!" was heard before the doors were closed.

Harry shook his head on his father's antics and smiled to Hermione who was looking on the doors leading to boy's dorm with strange expression.

"I remember what Sirius told us about them during Hogwarts, but I thing that it was only mild version of it." She said turning to Harry and smiling.

"But I think that I didn't need to know the worse version." Harry replied also smiling."

"So…" Hermione started, looking him in the eyes.

"So…" Harry mimicked also looking on her with slight smile gracing his lips.

There was a moment of silence during which Hermione, kicking herself mentally for it, yawned.

"I will see you tomorrow." she said, kissing him on the cheek and turning away.

"Hermione?" Harry said and she turned to him.

"What?"

She got very expected and nice answer on the question. Harry closed the distance between them and kissed her fully on the lips. Hermione's arms traveled to his neck and intertwined there, one hand in his unruly hair , pulling Harry's head closer the herself. His arms went around her waist, also bringing her closer. The couple stayed like that for few moments before need for air was calling.

"You don't have idea how glad I am that you are ok." Harry said, resting his forehead against hers and looking into her brown eyes.

"I think that I have a clue." Hermione answered, her slim fingers playing with his hairs. "If I can guess, as much as I was about you."

"I think that more." Harry said, smiling slightly.

"That's not possible, Mr. Potter." She said also smiling on him.

"I would argue with this, but we all knew that you would be right in the end anyway." Harry said, kissing her lightly again.

"You are learning fast, Harry." She said, before pulling away from him, smiling wildly.

"I know." He said, moving his brows and Hermione giggled quietly "Now go, I don't want to be the reason why you will be walking half alive tomorrow."

"Good night, Harry." She said, walking up the stairs.

"Good night, Mione." He answered, looking on her before she closed the doors to the dorm.

He turned and went to his dorm with smile. He missed the pair of eyes, which were watching them. And the way they widened surprised when Hermione addressed him as 'Mr. Potter'…

_**HPHG**__**HPHG** __**HPHG**_

Harry heard the knock to the door in the morning but decided to ignore it. He was tired, and the bed was so comfy…

"Go away…" he heard James' voice mumbling on the side and Srius and Remus groans on the interrupting from their so needed sleep.

After a moment the knocking stopped herself and Harry relaxed, pulling covers closer to himself.

It was only a matter of minute or two and the covers were pulled away from him and cold water was dropped on him.

"What the…?" he sit up on his bed quickly and blinked on the unfocused image standing next to his bed. The image handed him his glasses and he put them on. Hermione was looking down on him, wand in her hand and smirk on her face.

"Good morning, Harry." She said as if nothing happened.

"Whose ingenious idea it was?" James roared from his bed, all wet, Lily standing in front of him with triumph written all over her face.

"We tried to woke you up normally but you didn't budge…" Lily started

"So we went for help. And Cassie came up with this brilliant idea" Hermione finished, pointing on smiling innocently Cassie who was playing with her wand next to Sirius bed. She herself had taken two Marauders down, Sirius and Remus. That made her day better. yes, she was aware that she was a bad woman at the moment. But she didn't care.

"O yeah, my dear sister, why I'm not surprised." James said, standing up from his bed with strange glimmering in his eyes.

"But you know, no one can wake up Marauders like that." Sirius continued, smirking.

"You have to meet consequences." Harry said, looking with smirk on Hermione, who backed up to the doors. He was considered as one of them already, since he was always walking around the school with them.

"And that wouldn't be nice." Remus informed, also standing from his bed.

"You should run." Peter advised not moving from his bed.

Lily and Hermione were lucky enough to get out from the room before any of the boys could caught them. Cassie however, since he was standing between Sirius' and Remus' bad, didn't was as lucky. She was quickly trapped by two boys. She made a mental note to kill later her friends. She looked on Marauders, who were watching her with smirk.

"Now, Cassie, I understand Hermione and Lily, but you?" James shook his head, walking to his sister, who was being held by Sirius. "The one who were leaving with me since we were conceived?"

"And who spent every summer since first year with two Marauders under one roof?" Sirius added.

"And who has a Marauders' blood in you?" Harry said, sitting on his bed.

"And who helped us no once with our pranks?" Remus leaned against the wall, smiling on the spectacle.

"And who has pretty eyes?" everyone looked strangely on Peter, who blushed darkly.

"Are you hitting on my sister?" James asked warningly, looking on him closely.

"No, I just didn't know what to say"

James shook his head.

"Whatever." He turned again to his sister. "Now pay the consequences!" he roared, before lunging on his sister and starting to tickling her.

Oh boy, he knew how much she was ticklish.

"Stop!" Cassie screamed through the laugh, trying to get free from Sirius but no use. She was so damned.

_**HPHG**__**HPHG** __**HPHG**_

It was half an hour later when Marauders, Cassie and Hermione found themselves in front of the Dumbledore's office with Professor McGonagall. Both Harry and Hermione had slight idea what the Headmaster was going to tell them all.

_**HPHG**__**HPHG** __**HPHG**_

_**A/N: So, on the end I decided to write about Harry as one of the Maraduers. After all he and Hermione had spent longer time already in the past and he bounded with four boys. I hope that it's okay with you guys :D**  
_


	13. Brother's comfort

_A/N: I'm so so so sorry for not uploading sooner! I had writer block while writing this chapter and really didn't know what to put there. So I'm really sorry id it's not very good._

_And it's pretty short, I know, but I wanted to give you a sign that I didn't gave up onthis story and that I'm going to continue it. I will try to write next chap better, I promise! ^^"_

_So I hope that you will forgive me and still read and review it. _

_Please enjoy ^^_

___**HPHG****HPHG** **HPHG**_  


Dumbledore was watching the students sitting in front of him. Even in so young age, all of them had a death waiting for them behind corner. Like every young person, every of his student in this times. If not for Voldemort the families wouldn't be suddenly torn apart, teenagers wouldn't have a worries on their shoulders which should be dealt by elders, children would still had their parents.

Well, some other people could say that Marauders definitely weren't worried about anything what was going on outside Hogwarts. Judging by their behaviors, all they wanted to do was doing new pranks to Slytherins and other students. But Dumbledore knew better. He saw not many times since the first year the reactions of Potter twins on the article from Daily Prophet about the fight between Aurors and Death Eaters. And the big relief when they hadn't seen the name of their father in the group of fallen Aurors. And how they always stand in defeat of someone who had been pestered by families of Voldemort's followers. Also the look of silent regret and anger on the faces of all Marauders and their friends when the news about other family being murdered, clearly visible. This same was with the look of silent hurt and maybe even loneliness on young Mr. Black's face. After all, his whole family was against him, all choosing to follow Voldemort. Dumbledore talked not once with him about it. After all, there are things which couldn't be say even to the best friend in the world, things which need to be heard by someone who had seen more things in the world than anyone else and who could understood things without asking unimportant questions. Dumbledore knew very well what had happened to Sirius in his family house, but even he couldn't help it. The greatest wizard in the world or not, family was a family. He was only glad that the young man had found a friends as James Potter, Remus Lupin and Peter Pettigrew, who helped him a lot during hard times. Dumbledore was also a witness not once of fear present on young werewolf's face before every full moon. The fear of possibility of hurting his friends, even unwillingly. And the uncertainty after every transformation, what if something wrong had happened?

He had to admit that Marauders were a group one in a kind. James Potter, young wizard from pureblood family and zealous enemy of Voldemort, always cheerful and mischievous. Sirius Black, the heir of the family who were zealous followers of Voldemort, only he himself was out of this craziness, flirtatious and mischievous also. Remus Lupin, young man who had been born under unlucky star, bitten by werewolf while being child, calm and collected, always stopping the rest of his friends from doing something stupid. And the last, Peter Pettigrew, quiet and full of complexes, always looking up for his friends. And there was also Cassie Potter, not officially a Marauder but almost one of them, the young girl with the mind as mischievous as her brother's, loyal and cheerful, never letting anyone pulling her down. All of them making a group of friends he had never met before.

And for some time now there also were two time travelers, about whom Dumbledore couldn't say much, unfortunately. What he could say was that Harry surely was very similar to his father, not only by his looks, but also by character. Standing up for weaker, not allowing anyone to making fun from someone in his presence. Hermione on the other hand remind him in some way of Lily Evans. The top student, thinking before acting, collected and very smart.

He looked on every one of them again, before leaning his back on the chair.

"I'm really glad that all of you are okay, children." He said, resting his hands on his knees. "I have to say that you have done very good work there in the Hogsmead. If not for you many people could have lost their souls because of Dementors there. That's why I'm going to give fifty points to each of you. As an award."

The Marauders together with Hermione and Cassie nodded their thanks. Dumbledore could clearly see the curiousity why he called them into his office.

"But there is one more thing why I needed you here today. Do you know why Death Eaters attacked you yesterday?" he looked on them.

"My father was there, he wanted me to join him." Sirius said slowly, not really wanting to talk about his family.

Dumbledore nodded his head.

"Something else?"

"They insisted on taking Cassie away." James said looking on his sister. "but when she asked them what for they said that Voldemort needs something from her."

Dumbledore nodded his head. Just like he expected, unfortunately. Voldemort pulled his plans into the life faster than they had thought. It wasn't for them benefits, they had less time to prepare everything. And knowing Voldemort, he had been prepared for some time now, Dumbledore suspected it. The headmaster of Hogwarts could say many things about Dark Lord, but being stupid definitely wasn't one of them.

"Do you know why they wanted to do it, professor?" Remus asked, looking on the older man in front of him.

"Actually, Mr. Lupin, I have an idea what Voldemort's plans are." Dumbledore answered honestly. This was going to be a long talk…

_**HPHG****HPHG** **HPHG**_

Harry was sitting In the common room, thinking about the conversation with Dumbledore, which ended not much over an hour ago. To say that Marauders, Cassie and Lily had been left speechless, was one of the biggest misunderstanding of the year. James had gone rigid on the begging, the thought of his sister being in deadly dangerous even more than usual was over helming for him. Sirius had been in very close state to James, but smart enough to not shouting in Headmaster's office. Lily had been very close to tears when Dumbledore had finished explaining why exactly Voldemort wanted Cassie. Remus had been deep in thoughts, supposedly thinking about the way how to prevent this from happening. Cassie simply had shoot herself out from everything, by no talking anything and staying oddly quiet during the whole meeting.

He sighed. Dumbledore hadn't of course said anything about him and Hermione, that would be too much for Marauders. He preferred it that way after all. It was bad enough that they were now terrified about what future was holding to Cassie, there was no need to telling them that James and Lily were going to die and Sirius would be sent to Azkaban.

When someone sat down next to him on the couch, he lifted his eyes. Small smiled appeared on his featured when he looked straight into familiar warm brown.

"Hi." He said to Hermione when she rested her head on his shoulder. He put his arm around her, bringing her closer.

"What are you thinking about?"she asked, snuggling into him. She decided that she would get used to that situations very quickly.

"Everything what happened and what is going to happen." he answered, resting his head on top of hers.

Hermione sighed.

"They didn't take it pretty good, did they?" she asked, thinking about Marauders, who had disappeared shortly after they all exited Dumbledore's office.

"Are you surprised?" he answered with question of his own. "By the way, how is Cassie?" he hadn't seen his future aunt since the moment they had returned to the common room and she together with Hermione and Lily went to girl's dormitory.

"I don't really know, she doesn't want to talk about it." Hermione replied, furrowing her brows slightly. "But since she threatened me and Lily to hex us if we don't stop bugging her, I think that she is coming back to her old self." She added and Harry smirked slightly.

"We are spreading havoc wherever we appeared, aren't we?"he stated and Hermione looked up on him.

"I think that it has something with your blood, you know?" she said, smiling on him slightly.

"Not my choice, forgive me." Harry ruffled her hairs playfully and she smacked him lightly.

They knew one thing for sure: they were going to protect Cassie and stop Voldemort from kidnapping her. Thanks to this, they would be able to defeat the Dark Lord without as much problem.

_**HPHG****HPHG** **HPHG**_

It was quiet night and everyone were sleeping peacefully in their beds, resting after tiring and terrifying day in Hogsmeade. Few of the students had to stay in the Hospital Wing due to the wounds they had been given by Death Eaters or the shock.

Well, almost every student was sleeping.

Hermione was lying in her bed, thinking about some plan and what she and Harry were going to reach. Dumbledore had explained them everything about the Horcruxes and how it worked. And her mind was already starting to work. The strange items were created thanks to Cassie's death and her sacrifice, even if it was given unwillingly. So if they stop Voldemort from doing that, he would never split his soul and remain immortal in some way by that. It would be easier to kill him for Harry. Even if they would fail to kill him in this timeline, he would be defeated by dark haired teenager when he was still a toddler. But that means that Lily and James were going to die anyway, and Hermione really didn't want this to happen. During the stay in the past, she became pretty good friends with both Lily and Cassie and she didn't want to lost any of them. Even if they would be pretty older than herself… But that's not the point. They were actually her first true girl friends, and she wanted to safe them. And for Harry to have normal childhood with loving parents and family.

_'I wander if Harry and I will still fall in love if the future will be change…' _was her last thought before she was interrupted from her musing.

The scream in their room woke up Lily and the rest of the girls in one second. Hermione quickly shoot up from her bed, the wand already in her hand.

Cassie was still lying on her bed, tossing around under the covers, twisting it around herself in her dream. Or rather nightmare, as Hermione could say by the look on the girl's face. Her face was twisted in fear and tears were running from her closed eyes.

Lily and Hermione quickly exchanged looks before the redhead run to her friend's bedside and shook the girl, but with no use.

"What's going on?"Mary, one of their roommates asked, walking closer.

Hermione shook her head.

"For Merlin sake, Cassie, wake up!" Lily shouted and slapped her friend on the cheek, shocking the rest of girls.

Hermione wasn't surprised however. She herself had to do this no once to Harry when he had nightmare about Voldemort.

Blue eyes shoot open, looking around wildly, the owner trying to recognize her surroundings. Cassie looked on Lily than on Hermione before fresh tears started to run from her eyes and she quickly shot up from her bed.

"Cassie!"

She didn't acknowledged them. She run quickly out of the room, with Lily and Hermione on her tail, not wanting to left the visibly upset girl alone.

Cassie run to Marauders' dormitory without stopping. She pushed the door open and they hit the wall with loud noise.

"What the hell is going on?" James shoot up to the sitting position in his bed, Sirius, Harry and Remus following his position.

But the black haired boy was quickly again on his back with her sobbing sister on top of him, clinging onto him for dear life. Hermione and Lily run into the room soon after. They stopped in the doorframe, looking on the scene.

"Cassie, what happened?" James asked, closing his arms around his sister. He had never seen her in that state before and to put it simply, it freaked him out.

"You… mom… dad… dead…" she sobbed in his chest, not lifting her head and tightening her arms around her twin. She wasn't able to say anything more.

James looked on her two friends who were still standing at their spot.

"She had a nightmare." Lily explained quietly, looking on her sobbing friend with worry written all over her face. "she was crying and screaming and then run straight here."

James nodded his head and tried to remember how their mother used to calm down them when they were having nightmares. He shifted his position slightly so Cassie was sitting on his lap with her face still hide in his shirt.

"It was a dream, Cassie." He said to her quietly, rocking her slowly with him. "I'm alive, just like mom and dad." He stroked her hair still whispering calming words to her. "You don't have to worry about that, you know that none of us would go down easily." he continued, still rocking with her. "First thing tomorrow, we will go to the Owlery and sent them a letter, ok?" Cassie nodded her head, slowly calming down.

It took almost ten minutes to him to calm her completely but she still refused to let go off him. Hermione and Lily took a place on Harry's bed meantime, not wanting to left Cassie alone, even if she was with the Marauders.

"Better?" James asked his sister when she lifted her head to wip the tears away.

"Yeah, sorry for waking you." She answered, still little upset. He didn't blame her. Even if she tried to pretend strong he knew that when it comes to family, she would get pretty emotional sometimes.

"Don't worry, that what older brothers are for." He answered with his cheerful smile, even if it was little forced. It still bothered him that something would bring Cassie to that break down. The last time he saw her crying was before Hogwarts.

Cassie blinked few times to let the rest of her tears drop and looked up surprised when the steaming cub appeared in her sight. She looked up straight into grey eyes of Sirius'.

"Cocoa. It'll help you come back to sleep." He said with small smile, holding the cup to her.

"Thanks Sirius." She said, taking the cup from him, smiling for the first time. When she saw by her own eyes that her brother is really ok, she felt relief wash over her like never before.

"No problem, dwarf." He ruffled his head already running away from the reach of her legs.

James smirked on it. He had seen that Sirius walked out from the room not long after Lily had explained what happened. He knew that he could trust his best friend to do something to help Cassie. After all, she was like younger sister to him. Or so he hoped…

He misses the way green eyes of Lily was watching him, while the red head was thinking about something deeply.

_**HPHG****HPHG** **HPHG**_

Cassie stayed in boys' dormitory for the rest of night. She still refused to let go of her brother, so he didn't have much choice but to let her sleep with him. Lily and Hermione decided to come back to their room, not wanting to be aim of gossip later and to inform the rest of their roommates that Cassie was all right.

When the sunshine broke through the window the brown haired girl blinked sleepily her eyes open. She looked on her brother who was mumbling something about Lily in his dream and she smirked. This guy was just crazy about the redhead girl. The smirk disappeared from her face when she remembered the dream from previous night.

Normal nightmare wouldn't affect her like that, but this one was so real… she almost could feel the spells which flew next to her in the dream to kill her parents. She shivered slightly. Good that it was only dream…

When someone shifted on her right she turned her head and looked on Harry who was putting his glasses into his nose with his eyes half opened from his dream. When he turned to get up he jumped slightly surprised on blue eyes looking directly at him.

"Bu?" Cassie smiled slightly on his reaction.

"Funny." He said, standing up. He hadn't been scared, just surprised. "How are you feeling?" he asked her. Looking on her again.

Cassie shrugged her shoulder.

"Like the sun in December." She answered and he blinked on her metaphor. Sometimes he just couldn't understand her…

"I'm taking it that you are quite fine." He stated.

"Yeah, yeah." She waved her hand dismissingly and turned on her side. "Go away, I'm going back to sleep."

Harry shook his head with small smile, walking to the bathroom.

When the doors closed behind him, Cassie opened her eyes suddenly remembering something.

_**HPHG****HPHG** **HPHG**_

"Shit!" Harry mumbled under his nose when a soap fell from his hand on the ground. He still didn't woke up completely.

He picked up the object and straight up, stretching his hands over his head and then putting the soap on the sink. He looked on the mirror and was as close to heart attack as never before.

Green clashed with blue again this time in mirror.

"Cassie, what the hell?" he shouted quietly, turning around to the girl. How he hadn't hear that she opened the door? "I could be naked for all you know!"

Cassie ignored him, still looking on him. Harry started to feel little uncomfortable. Her eyes remind him too much of Dumbledore's…

"Why Hermione called you Potter?" she asked.

Harry's heart from terrifying speed came to complete stop. How she… it couldn't be! Looking into her eyes, he knew that he wouldn't be able to go out without good enough answer.

_**HPHG****HPHG** **HPHG**_

_A/N: I know, I'm bad person, I left you with cliffhanger again. But, I have to add some spicy to this chap, so please deal with it and review :D_

_And HAPPY CHRISTMAS to everyone :D_


	14. Truth and hugs

_A/N: Sorry for long break. I don't have really anything to explain myself. I think that you can say that I had a writer block on this story because i really didn't know what to write ^^"_

_That's why I;m sorry if this chap isn't good, but I tried, really. _

_So, please leave a review after reading :D_

___**HPHG****HPHG** **HPHG**_  


"W-What do you mean?" Harry asked, trying to calm himself.

He had to remain calm. He was sure that if Hermione was there, that was the advice she could give him. He also had to think about something good enough to take Cassie of the case.

"You know what I mean." She answered, starring into him with stubborn eyes. "Yesterday after coming back from Hogsmeade. Hermione called you Potter."

As if he need reminding. Of course he remembered this, he just need some time to think. Why Hermione wasn't here? He was sure that she would have some great explanation to give Cassie. Not like him.

"You have to misheard." He said, slapping his own head mentally when something in Cassie's eyes flashed dangerously.

No matter how many times he had seen his future aunt in dangerous mode, nothing would compare with what she was showing him now. Nothing really changed. But her eyes… he knew that Hermione said not once that his eyes were scary when he get angry. Now he knew what she had meant.

"Do you think that I'm stupid?" Cassie asked, her voice cold as ice, just like her eyes. "You appeared suddenly in the school, from the thin air, according to Marauders. Your similarity to James, so noticeable that even in my own family there is not even one person so similar to him. Also, you seem to know much more that you are showing, about Voldemort and everything. Now, Hermione are calling you 'Potter'." Her eyes were looking in to his directly, looking for something. "What are you hiding?"

Harry wondered for a moment about it. There was no way that he would say her that she is seeing things. She was just like him, one suspicion was born, there was nothing that would stop it.

But was it responsible to tell her the whole truth? Just the day before she found out that she was wanted desperately by Voldemort. Could he really tell her now that he and Hermione were from future, the future where no one knew about her, her brother and best friend were killed, one of two friends was closed in Azkaban, second left alone and her brother comrade sold them all to Voldemort. He wasn't sure if Cassie would stand it. Especially the part about James. There was no doubt that the twins were close. The news about his death would be too much for her to handle.

He looked at her again. Determination, so often seen on his face during his life, now present on her. Quickly, he made a decision. He cast anti-eavesdropping spell on the bathroom, just in case.

"Listen, Cassie, I can't tell you much." He said, running his hand through his hairs. "The reason why Hermione called me 'Potter' is because it's my true surname. I'm not Harry Parker, I'm Harry Potter." He looked on her, waiting for her to tell something.

Her eyes, scanned him for a moment.

"There is no Harry Potter in our family." She answered, still glaring.

"Coincidence?" he tried idiotically, only to have her rise her brows at him.

"Try again."

He sighed. Like hell he was going to regret it. Why from every person it had to be Cassie who had heard it?

"Cassie… I'm from the future." He blurred, not knowing what to do next.

What he wasn't expecting was a fit of laugh from brown hired girl.

"You could at least think about something more normal, you know?" she said when her laughter submitted slightly.

It stopped completely when she saw his face.

"Don't tell me… you aren't joking." She said, her face shocked.

He only shook her head in the answer.

"No. To be concrete, I'm from the year 1995." Harry continued. "I can't really explain how it happened, but during the potion class something went wrong and me I found myself together with Hermione here, in this time. I don't know why it happened, because I couldn't control it."

"Wait. Since you are Potter, and you are from future… Are you James' son?" she asked, her eyes widening when he nodded his head. She proceeded it for a moment.

Then she almost give him a scare when she moved closer to him, scanning his face very closely, looking for something. Harry backed away slightly. Really, he would never get used to this woman behavior.

"This eyes… you've got to be kidding me." She whispered to herself, putting everything in the whole thing.

"Yes, my mother is Lily." He said, not seeing the point in neglecting it.

"So she finally gave up, huh?"she said to herself, small smile tugging in the corner of her eyes. "But why did you hide everything from us?" she asked slightly louder.

"Cassie, think about it." He said, already having thought about what to say before, knowing that this question would fall. "You know Marauders, if they found out that I know everything about their future, they would ask amount of question which I would not be able to answer. And if some people who shouldn't get a hold about this information, by any chance, found out about it, they would try to use me for their own purposes."

Cassie thought about it for a moment, furrowing her brows.

"You are talking about Voldemort, aren't you?" she asked, looking on him.

He nodded his head.

"And I'm not only talking about myself, but also about Hermione. I can't let anything happen to her if he tries to get a hold on this information."

Cassie thought about it for a moment, not really knowing of she should trust him or not. The idea of traveling in time was crazy enough. True, she heard about Time Turners, but not about going back in time for twenty years. Would it be that he was lying to her? Maybe he was one of Voldemort's follower who was sent to Hogwarts with order to kill them. But why Voldemort could care about mare students? Then she remembered the talk with Dumbledore from previous day and her face went grim. Well, now she had reason why the Dark Lord could care about it. But during the time they spent together both Harry and Hermione hadn't give her any reason to doubt in them, maybe only what she had listed for Harry few moments ago. But during the fight with Death Eaters, they were fighting just like the rest, giving their lives on the line to help them. Could it be the play? Something told her that it wasn't. She didn't know why but there was this small voice in her head which urged her to trust this two, even if it wasn't in her nature to trust everyone. She looked on Harry again.

"If you are really James' son, I'm sure that you know why he is called 'Prongs' by the rest of Marauders." She said.

Harry wasn't surprised that she was questioning him. He even expected this.

"Because his animagus form is stag. Just like Sirius' is dog, Peter's rat and Remus is werewolf." He answered, smirking on her surprised face.

Well, she didn't expected the other details.

Than something hit her.

"Wait…" she looked on him with her eyes widened. "If James is your father… that means that he is dead."

It shocked him as well. How did she…

"Before our trip to Hogsmeade. You said that your parents are dead." She said, as if reading in his mind.

He really was ready to slam himself. He had to stop himself from telling anything about the future.

"I… he…" looking into her eyes he couldn't bring himself to lie to her. After all, it was her brother they were talking about. "Yes, they both died." He hung his head down with regret.

Cassie put her hand into her hairs and took a big breath before the panic would hit her. The dream… after all it wasn't only a nightmare. Her brother really was going to die, in young age. She would lost one of the closest to her people.

Harry, lifting his head and seeing that Cassie's state wasn't the best, quickly grabbed her arm.

"Look, I'm not going to let it happen now when I have a chance to stop it." He said, earning her attention. "Together with Hermione we are trying to find a way to keep them both alive."

She only nodded her head, still processing everything.

He continued, her silent was on his side. Lucky for him. At least once.

"You can't tell any of this to others. That would be too much shock to them. If we want to keep with the plan to safe them, they have to stay unaware about everything. You have to act normally. Don't give them suspicion that something is going on and that they don't know about it. That have to remain a secret between me, you and Hermione. Do you understand?" he asked her, looking closely into her eyes, waiting for an answer.

She nodded her head, her face completely serious. Harry sighed with relief. It wasn't that hard after all. He only hoped that she really would stay quiet about it.

He was surprised again when she suddenly pulled him into tight hug, almost suffocating him.

"It had to be hard to you, growing without family." She said, holding him. "As you said that no one was there to teach you what love is, I'm taking as granted that also something happen to me." She blinked few times, tears dangerously close to spill from her eyes. "I wouldn't let James' son to be alone after his death, that what siblings are for. I knew that making someone close to him sad and miserable would make him like that to. That's why I'm going to help you change the future from which you came. After all Potters have to stick together. That's what family is for."

Harry's own eyes felt little stingy at her comment. He wandered how his life would be like if Cassie wasn't death, even after his parents were killed. If instead of going to Dursleys, he was sent to her. Could he be able to know the means of real family, love and care? Judging by the things for now, Harry would not be surprised if Cassie married Sirius in some time in the future, so could it be that both of them would take care of him? And maybe her being alive would change the fate of his parents. He didn't know why but he felt that keeping Cassie away from Voldemort would be the turning point in his life and life of the Marauders.

His musings were interrupted by pain the back of his head where he was suddenly slapped. He glared on Cassie, rubbing the souring place.

"What was that for?" he silently shouted when she let him go.

"For making me all sentimental." She said, checking under her eyes to see if there was no wet spot. "Now, I'm going back before the idiot of my brother would wake up." She said, turning in the direction of the doors. "Oh, and Harry." She turned, before walking out from the bathroom. When he looked on her she smiled. "I meant what I said."

Harry shook his head when she disappeared. This girl was simply impossible.

_**HPHG****HPHG** **HPHG**_

"You did what?" Hermione shouted quietly, stirring their potion. Good thing that there was a noise in classroom and no one heard her.

Harry sighed. Just his luck, he escaped from the wrath of one woman just to be victim of another. He really wanted to hit his head on the desk.

"I had to Hermione. I couldn't just push her of the bathroom." He answered, looking if the Marauders weren't listening. But, luckily, James was to engrossed in observing Lily, Sirius tried to put a part of frog into Cassie's hair and Remus was to busy with stopping Peter from ruining their potion.

"But telling her everything?" Hermione continued, not paying much attention to surroundings.

"I only told her that we are from future! She guessed the rest herself." He said.

He had told Hermione about his little conversation with Cassie from earlier. She wasn't very happy with that.

"But…"

"Hermione." He interrupted her, before she was able to go into full lecture mode. "I didn't tell her what happened in the future. She only knows that my parents are dead and that she wasn't present in my life. Nothing more. She isn't stupid enough to try to find out more, esspecialy that I said her not to." He said and looked on his girlfriend with pleading look.

Hermione looked on him for a moment before sighing. Interrogating him wouldn't do anything good and would only turn him into bad mood.

Harry grinned on her and she could on ly answer this same.

She hoped that from now on everything would be only easier.

_**HPHG****HPHG** **HPHG**_

Cassie looked through the window of the owlery. Really, the events of last days were slightly too much, even for her, the stubborn and strong Potter girl. Learning about the death of her family, her own supposed death and the fact that Voldemort was after her, was pretty overwhelming.

She looked on the letter in her hand which she wrote to her parent.

_'Dear mom and dad,_

_I hope that you are both fine. I just have some free time and decided to write to you…'_

She looked up again. There wasn't anything important in the letter, just short one, checking if her parents really were all right. She told James in the morning that she didn't need him to follow her, she was big girl. Showing her wand into his forehead for emphasis.

In reality she just wanted to be alone for a moment. To have time to think about everything clearly.

Before she could came back into the world of thinking, the shadow behind her made her jump and turned around quickly, wand in her hand already.

"Calm down, Cas, it's me." Sirius said, lifting his hands up in surrender jokingly.

"Don't sneak on me like that, idiot." She snapped on him, putting her wand in her pocket again and turning to the window.

"I didn't sneak on you, I went normally." He answered, taking his place next to her, their shoulders touching. "You were just so engrossed in your thoughts that didn't notice me."

Cassie looked ahead on her without answering. It looks like her time alone ended now.

"So, what you are thinking about?" he asked her, leaning on his elbows on the windowsill.

"Nothing important." She answered, shrugging her shoulders. Not that she could share it with him, anyway.

Sirius looked on her closely, wandering about her behavior. During the day he noticed that she was trying to act as usual, but something was deeply bothering her. In her eyes there wasn't the spark of humor, which he admired so often in her. But he suspected that it was because of her nightmare and the attack. His jaw clenched. Damn this Voldemort and his followers. Did they have to take everything what's good?

Seeing the look in her eyes, he put his arm around her shoulders, bringing her closer.

"You know that you don't have to worry, right?" he asked when she relaxed in his hug. That wasn't nothing new for them to hug each other. "no matter what is bugging you, dwarfy, you have me, James and Remus to help you." Cassie blinked. It wasn't normal for happy go lucky Sirius to talk like that. "You don't have to tell us until you are ready. But just for you to know, none of us will let anything happen to you. Voldemort or not, he will need to come through us before reaching you. And you know that we will not let him easily." Sirius continued, making Cassie's eyes slightly wet.

Why the hell she was so emotional lately?

"Don't talk like that, idiot." She said, hiding her face in his shirt. "Or I will make sure that you won't be able to stand against Voldemort."

Sirius smiled, patting her head slightly. As long as Cassie was her old self, everything was perfectly good.


	15. Something important

**An important note from the embarassed and apologetic author. **

_First, I want to apologize to every reader, who read, favourited, followed and reviewed this story. You are really awesome and I'm very greatfull for your support. I deserved rotten tomatoes and potatoes on my face for not writing anything for so long, but I have nothing to excuse myself. _**  
**

****_I seriously was going to write next chapter somewhere around next week, and to do that I re-read the story and to my great horror I found few things I would love to change before continuing. So, the chapters **will be re-written and re-posted** (I would like to ass 'soon' here, but thrutfuly, I don't know if my university will allow me to this it quickly) and than n**ew chapter will be added**. I'm not going to change much, but few minors details. _

_I know, I'm terrible, but I have this small strange habit and don't like to present others things I don't find good enough. If you know what I mean. __  
_

_The story **will be continued **and I'm **not putting it on hiatus. **I don't really see a sense in deleting it and than putting it here again like I did with "You will be only mine". Except when you, my readers, decide that it would be better.  
_

_I'm really sorry if I disappointed you.  
_

_With all my love (and repentance),  
_


End file.
